Deseos de Medianoche
by Yukime88
Summary: Sakura es transferida a trabajar a un nuevo hospital, lo que la chica no sabe es que los hermanos más ricos y codiciados del mundo tienen planes con ese lugar y lo que es aun mas extraño… los chicos no son del todo humanos sino VAMPIROS.. 100%SASUSAKU
1. Cap 01:Los Uchihas

Volví mis queridas y queridos lectores, antes que nada quiero aclarar algunos puntos

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

Respecto a mi historia, aviso que hare un revoltijo de todo ya que como se darán cuenta es de vampiros… y como ya nada es original a veces sonara a "hey eso se lo robo de diario de vampiros o algo así", tomare fragmentos de historia de todo y las reorganizaré con mis ideas locas "ya me conocen"

La historia más que nada está basada en mi manga favorito de Ohmi Tomu y muchas de sus ideas las usare jijiji (sin ser una adaptación)

De ahí en más espero que les guste ^ ^

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 1: los Uchihas**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Konoha, los automóviles seguían su curso tranquilos mientras que la gente caminaba en las aceras sin más que pasear, en lo alto de una venta una chica de ojos jades veía con aburrimiento el panorama

-Sakura querida, no puedes estar siempre triste…además ya llevas 8 meses desde que te trasfirieron a esta ciudad…- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello negro corto que sostenía unas carpetas en sus manos

-lose Shizune…es solo que extraño un poco mis amigos y familia…..-dijo tras un largo suspiro la chica

-Haruno, ven a mi oficina…- una voz fuerte se escucho tras las chicas a lo que éstas saltaron por el susto

-Si..- respondió la ojijade, que caminó torpemente hasta la oficina de la directora del hospital

-que es lo que sucede contigo Haruno?- pregunto sin tacto la mujer que se encontraba tras el escritorio… ésta llevaba una bata blanca de médico y sostenía su cabello rubio con dos coletas flojas

-n..no es nada – titubeo al contestar

-escucha, comprendo claramente tu situación… sé que es difícil adaptarse a una ciudad tan grande como Konoha , sabiendo de antemano que tu vienes de digamos una ciudad pequeña…. Yo se que tu familia y amigos están lejos Sakura….- la mujer había bajado un poco el tono de fastidio y lo había cambiado a algo más sutil como una plática entre amigas

-escúchame bien niña… el hospital Leaf no contrata ni traslada a "nadie" al menos de que cumplan con el requisito establecido…. Nuestros médicos son los más capacitados para poder mantener el prestigio que nos precede como hospital de alta categoría…-la rubia se había puesto de pie y paseaba mientras miraba algunos de sus libros en su gigantesco librero de roble

-Sakura Haruno, fuiste llamada a trabajar en este hospital por tu alto rendimiento mientras estudiabas y la valiosa experiencia que obtuviste cuando comenzaste a especializarte….pero no me sirves de nada si no vas a darme el 110% de tus habilidades como me lo demostraste aquella vez que fui a evaluarte

-Yo… lo.. lamento Señora Tsunade, tiene razón… mi sueño es convertirme en una excelente medico y este hospital me dará las herramientas para logarlo- afirmo la chica que meneaba su peculiar cabello rosado

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que vayas con Yamanaka a ayudarla en consultas generales- ordeno la rubia sin mas

Sakura asintió y camino velozmente para salir de la oficina, el ambiente era un tanto tenso… pero sabía que las palabras de la directora eran verdad… debía reponerse y continuar aprendiendo….

Dentro de los consultorios de medicina general se encontraba una rubia de cabello largo y sedoso

-Sakura como estas… no sabía que estarías en medicina general- comento la rubia mientras le sonreía a una mujer y su pequeño hijo que salían del consultorio

-vine a ayudarte –contesto con una sonrisa la pelirosa al ver a su nueva amiga, que había sido de las primeras medico que conoció en el hospital y durante toda su estancia ella siempre se porto amable y amistosa ayudándola incluso a reacomodar sus pertenencias en su nuevo departamento no muy lejos de ahí por lo que Sakura le estaba eternamente agradecida

Cuatro horas había pasado mientras las chicas recibían a diferentes pacientes que no pasaban de diagnósticos como resfriados y malestares menores, ya eran casi la 1:00pm a lo que Ino llamó a la pelirosa

-Vamos Sakura es tiempo de ir a comer- y dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron al comedor principal en donde había un caos más grande de lo normal, las chicas rápidamente tomaron asiento junto a Shizune la chica de cabello negro la cual era para Sakura una de las médico cirujano del hospital mas talentosas

-Shizune que pasa?- pregunto Ino al sentarse extrañada al ver a enfermeras y doctores cuchichear mientras miraban entorno al pasillo que daba a la entrada principal del hospital

-al parecer el imperio Uchiha ha comprado parte del hospital para construir un centro de investigaciones privadas-respondió la morena un tanto molesta por el ruido

-Uchiha?-pregunto extrañada la pelirosa

-No los conoces?...bueno no me sorprendería Sakura…eres un tanto distraída en ese aspecto.. veraz la familia Uchiha es una de las familias más poderosas del país, la mayoría de sus empresas se encuentran en esta ciudad-explico Ino alardeando más de lo que debía

-si van a construir un centro de investigaciones, porque el alarde?-volvió a preguntar la ojijade sin entender

-cuando los conozcas entenderás- sonrió la rubia

Sakura bajo distraída la mano y accidentalmente lanzó su celular al suelo, pero antes de poderlo levantar uno de los médicos sentados en la mesa contigua se adelanto y se la entregó en la mano

-pero que encantadora vista….. como es que no había visto a tan hermosa flor en este lugar?- dijo el chico con voz melodiosa

-he… gracias -dijo apenada Sakura mientras recibía su celular de manos de ese joven de cabello negro y cejas bastante pobladas

-vaya, parece que se ha enamorado de ti Rock Lee…-dijo Shizune riendo

-quien?-Sakura giro la vista para comprobar que el susodicho seguía mirándola con un encanto escalofriante

-Rock Lee es el jefe del departamento de rehabilitación deportiva-explico Ino mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ver "algo" en el dichoso pasillo pero nada sucedió

Pasados ya 30minutos los médicos y enfermeras regresaron a sus respectivas área de trabajo, Sakura por su parte había recibido un mensaje por medio de una enfermera de que debía dar una ronda al área de cuidado intensivo, a lo que se puso de pie y despidiéndose rápidamente se encamino buscando el piso indicado

Ya estando en el dichoso pasillo, la pelirosa caminó hasta recorrer todo el piso… al parecer se había confundido de torre ya que en la que se encontraba había salas vacías y otras en construcción

-_creo que mejor me voy de aquí_- pensó mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos chocando inevitablemente con lo que para su opinión fue un pilar de roca maciza en medio del pasillo

-Hay..-grito torpemente la chica mientras caía al suelo

-Qué hace usted aquí jovencita?- se escuchó la voz de un anciano que se acercó para ponerla de pie

La vista de Sakura recorrió rápidamente la gente que había a su alrededor, la "roca" era un joven apuesto de cabello desalineado y mirada profunda, tenía un traje gris obscuro y la miraba con indiferencia, poco más lejos de ahí dos grandes monigotes rodeaban a otro joven, éste más alto que la "roca" y con una coleta amarrando su azabache cabello, y claro el anciano gritón que la levantó

-Niña ¡ te pregunte qué haces en esta área, no sabes que está prohibido para todo el personal del hospital subir a esta torre?- grito el anciano de nuevo mientras zarandeaba los hombros de la perturbada chica

-yo.. lo..siento de verdad, me confundí de edificio ….-tartamudeo la pelirosa mientras se sacudía el polvo del suelo

-será mejor que te vayas- susurro el anciano indicándole la salida

-si..- contesto la chica sin levantar la vista hasta llegar al edificio principal

-Sakura¡ qué bueno que te veo, necesito ayuda para organizar los informes de consulta general- una bella chica vestida de enfermera se encontraba en la recepción principal

-Cielos es terrible el alboroto que hay en el hospital no crees?..- comentó la enfermera junto a la pelirosa

-si..-contesto distraída la chica mientras reorganizaba los papeles en sus manos, quizás su cuerpo lo hacia automático ya que su mente divagaba al recordar los hermosos rostros de aquellos jóvenes

-mira hablando del rey de roma…-susurro la enfermera al ver pasar junto a la recepción a un grupo de hombres entre ellos un par de jóvenes a los cuales los monigotes cubrieron de los rayos del sol con sobrillas negras

-qui…quiénes son?-tartamudeo la pelirosa al reconocer al grupo

-es broma? Ellos son los que compraron la torre en construcción del hospital… esos jovencitos son los herederos del imperio Uchiha…- dijo de forma incrédula la enfermera al notar que esa información era nueva para su compañera

-porque los cubrieron de los rayos del sol?-cuestiono la pelirosa mientras observaba a una limosina negra salir de la entrada del hospital y a dos automóviles negros tras ella

-nadie lo sabe…los rumores dicen que padecen una enfermedad que afecta su piel al contacto de sol… pero yo y mucha gente creemos que son unos malditos vanidosos…digo con esos rostros tan encantadores quien no se protegería de los rayos de sol de las 3 de la tarde-dijo entre risas la enfermera

-tres de la tarde¡-grito Sakura al ver el reloj de la recepción, hacia una hora que debía estar en la oficina de la directora

Sakura corrió tan rápido como pudo para entrar torpemente a la oficina de la directora del hospital Tsunade Senju para presentarle un informe que le había pedido con anterioridad

-lamento la demora..es que yo…-pero antes de continuar Sakura noto un rostro preocupado en la rubia

-No te preocupes…..solo que no se vuelva a repetir..-dijo la directora mientras firmaba unos documentos

-sucede algo?.-la voz de la pelirosa sonaba preocupada

-mucho… el hospital es un caos total y con esas visitas indeseadas aun peor…-explico la directora

-yo…no se mucho de ellos…-explico Sakura

-y así será mejor… bien Sakura por ahora tomate el día libre y organiza tus asuntos, ya mañana empezaremos con las lista de tus deberes en el hospital y tu registro de consultas en "consulta general"-

-Si… gracias-Sakura se retiro de la oficina caminando directo a los vestidores en donde se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a la salida ahogada en sus pensamientos

-Hey hermosa, quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- Era la voz de Lee que salió de un automóvil color gris pálido

-no…gracias en realidad vivo muy cerca de aquí..-contesto apenada la chica mientras cruzaba la calle, lo cierto es que lo que había dicho era la verdad, tras haber llegado a la ciudad uno de sus antiguos amigos de la infancia le había ofrecido rentarle su departamento ya que éste se había casado y ahora vivía en otro ciudad…

Para Sakura el departamento tenia puntos a favor y unos en contra….a favor , el departamento estaba muy cerca de donde trabajaría además de que estaba amueblado y con una decoración encantadora… en contra, era un penthouse lo que significaba que la renta que pagaba aun siendo de favor a su amigo era elevadísima para lo que ganaba y a duras penas podía darse lujos como salir a cenar y esas cosas con tal de restringir sus gastos

Sakura llego después de unos minutos al edificio, tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso e ingreso a su departamento que para su gusto lo sentía muy grande para ella sola, como sea prendió la televisión de la sala y se recostó en el sillón más amplio intentando distraer su mente con las noticias de la tarde

Televisión: -_y en otras noticias una explosión de orígenes desconocidos hace que una fabrica y varios negocios a sus alrededores se hayan visto afectados….los investigadores creen que fue una especie de fuga de gas que genero el incidente…-_

-U-chi-ha….- pronunció la chica al aire –quiénes son?- Sakura se enderezó en el sillón y tomo su computadora portátil de la mesa de centro

Imperio Uchiha, fue lo que tecleo en un buscador para después desplegarle una cantidad absurda de artículos , Sakura eligió uno al azar y comenzó a leerlo

_Hace unos días se anuncio que el Imperio Uchiha seria liderado por el primogénito del renombrado empresario Fugaku Uchiha, ante la prensa el mencionado explico que quien heredaría la responsabilidad de la compañía seria Itachi Uchiha, este último ya mencionado en innumerables escándalos relacionados con la familia al igual que su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha _

-escándalos?- pensó la chica mientras tecleaba en su computadora los nombres de esos jóvenes

-eran ellos…-dijo en voz baja la chica al ver fotografías de los chicos, dio unos cuantos cliks y se topó con un artículo de al parecer una revista de moda

_Nuestros fabulosos paparazzi nos ofrecen a las fans de la revista Fashion Style fotografías de los afamados hermanos Uchiha, en estas imágenes se pueden ver como en todo momento la imagen de estos chicos se ve envuelta en un excelente gusto de vestir y en el evidente "costoso armario" que deben tener estos encantadores jóvenes_

_Para las chicas que aun no los conocen, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha han sido parte de los primeros lugares en las encuestas que aseguran mencionar a los hombres mas deseados por las mujeres, lo cierto es que estos hermosos rostros no son de unos angelitos ya que su fama los precede al ser vistos con miles de parejas que oscilan desde "hijas de empresarios famosos, modelos internacionales y hasta actrices del espectáculo" lo cierto es que nadie ha podido capturar el corazón de tan exigentes hombres . y quien no lo seria con tantos millones en sus cuentas, lo cierto es que estos jóvenes de 29 y 25 años nos han cautivado y lo seguirán haciendo…_

-cielos…no tenía idea de lo famosos que eran…- Sakura cerró su computadora de golpe dejándola en la mesa para después seguir viendo el techo como si este fuera aun más interesante que las noticias

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Así trascurrieron varias semanas mientras que Sakura se distraía a momentos al ver que de vez en cuando el par de estrellitas Uchiha se paseaban por las instalaciones del hospital con su sequito de lo que parecían guaruras de más de 2mts<p>

-es una maldición..-dijo entre risas Ino al ver a Sakura embobada mirando una limosina negra desde la ventana del comedor

-una que?-dijo la pelirosa saliendo de sus pensamientos

-las chicas dicen que es una maldición cuando miras a esos hombres porque nunca más podrás dejar de verlos…tienen un imán increíble para mujeres- dijo entre risas Ino al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga

-es que… su mirada es extraña …-dijo la pelirosa recordando un poco

-extraña?..estas segura?-Ino había tomado otro sorbo de su yogurt con fresas

-si… de alguna forma siento que su mirada refleja algo mas...-explico Sakura

-no, no Sakura estas elucubrando… como podrías tener una mirada extraña, mirada estresada quizás si, ya que no ha de ser fácil llevar una empresa como la de ellos..-

-si, tienes razón Ino…-

-por cierto hoy te toca guardia en el hospital no?-

-Si…-respondió la pelirosa que no había probado bocado alguno

Y así transcurrió el resto del día y la noche, ya había oscurecido en las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, y Sakura movía de forma distraída un vaso vacio de café mientras miraba la entrada principal a emergencias

-hey Sakura, Yamato y yo iremos a descansar un poco mientras no haya emergencias..-indicó un medico que bostezaba al ver el reloj que marcaba las 3:15am

-Si, no te preocupes –respondió la chica al comprobar que la única emergencia registrada era la de una niña con fiebre alta hace 8 horas por lo que se dirigió hasta la máquina de café y relleno una vez más el vaso que jugueteaba hace unos momentos

-_que frio hace…-_dijo para si la chica que había salido a mirar el cielo nublado que adornaba la oscura calle que daba a la entrada de emergencias del hospital

Para Sakura este sería un día mas de servicio como otros o al menos eso creyó cuando de pronto no muy lejos de ahí escucho un chillido de frenos y un choque que sonaba a su parecer grave

La pelirosa casi por instinto dejo en el suelo su café y camino a las afueras del hospital para después doblar en una calle cercana en la que pudo ver un automóvil negro de cabeza y a otro azulado con el frente estropeado, al parecer este último había impactado al negro

La medico corrió tan rápido como pudo, quizás debió haber llamado a una ambulancia como apoyo pero había corrido tan inconscientemente que había llegado hasta los autos en minutos

Sakura paso la mano por una de las puertas de automóvil azul…este estaba destrozado por el frente y las bolsas de seguridad estaban abiertas pero lo increíble es que no había "nadie" en el auto ni tampoco evidencia de que lo hubo, de modo que corrió hasta el automóvil negro y de el pudo ver a un hombre salir con dificultad desde la ventana de pasajeros

-Te encuentras bien- dijo la pelirosa tratando de ayudar al hombre a ponerse de pie para luego abrir los ojos como platos al reconocer a ese hombre de piel blanca como la nieve y pelo alborotado negro, pero lo que la sorprendió aun más fue que los ojos del joven ahora eran rojos como la sangre y una mirada fiera invadía su rostro

-Esta cerca…-hablo el joven que miraba de un lado a otro la calle como buscando algo

-quien?...-pregunto asustada la chica que permanecía quieta como una estatua para después sentir unas manos frías y fuertes que la sostenían por los hombros en fracciones de segundo

-que bueno de tu parte ofrecerme un desayuno tan exquisito, pero sabes de antemano que no te salvara verdad?-una cruel voz sonó tras Sakura que miraba con horror al hombre que la sostenía… tenía los ojos de un anaranjado brillante y un rostro demacrado….y en su boca…

-colmillos…-susurro la chica envuelta en pánico al ver los prominentes caninos que se hacían notar en la boca de ese hombre

-Déjala ir… tu pelea es conmigo- dijo con voz seria el joven de cabello negro

-de ninguna forma… ella será mi aperitivo y tú mi postre-grito el hombre que abrió la boca dejando ver a ese par de colmillos afilados

-Sasuke¡-grito con terror la pelirrosa que pudo ver en cámara lenta como el joven de cabello negro mostraba otros par de colmillos filosos en su boca mientras elevaba su mano derecha y de ella salía una descarga eléctrica que golpeo directo al hombro del sujeto lanzándola a ella y a su agresor contra una pared

A lo lejos el sonido de una ambulancia se hacía más fuerte

El moreno camino hasta doblar en una esquina de la calle y desplomarse jadeando

La pelirosa por su parte se puso de pie y corrió para ver que el joven sostenía con una mano su costado cubierto de sangre –estas herido- dijo la chica que instintivamente se agacho para ayudarlo

-Aléjate de mí….-le grito el moreno que con dificultad empujándola para después ponerse de pie e intentar caminar de nuevo

-Sakura que ha pasado-se escucho una voz familiar de la ambulancia que había llegado

La posición en la que se encontraba la chica era curiosa, al ser empujada por el joven ésta estaba a la vista del accidente y la ambulancia mientras que el joven se encontraba literalmente fuera de vista de los presentes en la equina de la otra calle

-hay unos heridos en el auto negro…-dijo la chica mientras observaba como los paramédicos intentaban sacar a un conductor de gran estatura

-estas bien?-pregunto otro médico al ver a la chica pálida como fantasma

-yo…no me siento bien-se justifico la chica que miraba de reojo al joven que cada vez perdía más sangre de su costado

-deberías irte a casa-le sugirió Yamato uno de los médicos que también estaba de guardia…

-si…lo hare gracias- Sakura giro en la esquina viendo al joven de pie recargado en la pared

La chica corrió y colocó uno de los brazos del joven sobre sus hombros para que este recargase parte de su peso en ella

-que haces?- gruño el joven rechazando la ayuda y empujándola de nuevo

-un niño rico y mimando como tú, no querría ser la noticia de primera plana encabezando un accidente como este o si? Así que cállate te curaré esa herida en otro lugar..-explico la chica ayudándolo de nuevo

-hmp..-bufo el joven que la siguió callado hasta el último piso de un edificio lleno de apartamentos

-quédate ahí y quítate con cuidado la camiseta- indico la chica que señalo uno de sus sillones mientras corría a su habitación para después volver con un maletín médico

-porque me ayudas?-pregunto con voz golpeada el moreno mientras observaba a la chica limpiar meticulosamente la herida de su costilla

-por lastima yo creo…supongo que no es agradable ser perseguido por paparazzis aunque creo que un "gracias" funcionaria bien en estos momentos- el carácter de Sakura era explosivo y a pesar de saber quién era ese chico, no podía creer en el afán del joven por querer morir desangrado en la calle sin aceptar su ayuda

Sasuke por su parte lucia aun más pálido que antes y jadeaba como si se le privara de oxigeno

-No lo entiendo…la herida no para de sangrar..-dijo la chica que intentaba detener la hemorragia con medicamentos

-estoy muy débil para curarme…-dijo jadeando el moreno dejando ver esos brillantes colmillos

-que rayos eres…-Sakura se había puesto de pie y miraba con miedo esos ojos rojos que contrastaban con su tez blanca

-a estas alturas una mujer como tú ya podría hacer conclusiones…-respondió el joven cerrando los ojos al sentir dolor en su costilla

-dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte-pregunto la pelirosa al ver el sufrimiento de aquel rostro que creería nunca haría tales gestos

-hmp…en verdad quieres ayudarme?- los ojos de moreno la miraban fijamente

-si..-contesto con determinación

-entonces, déjame beber tu sangre ….-dijo el moreno de forma brusca

.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Wii mi nuevo fic de vampiros ^ ^ yo se que me dirán "hay porque tan corto" pero de ahora en adelante manejare el tamaño del capítulo dependiendo de la trama<p>

:P siempre resolvía el misterio antes de terminar el cap, y ya no me escribían reviews, así que seré mala y tratare de dejarlas intrigadas en cada uno (risa malévola)

No se cada cuando actualice el fic ya que estoy súper sumergida en trabajo, y negocio… ténganme mucha paciencia porfis

Espero de corazón les haya gustado este primer capítulo…que no se preocupen se pondrá mejor jajaja

Saludos

Yukime88


	2. Capitulo 2: Consecuencias

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Consecuencias**

-que?...-Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás incrédula

-no te mataré…-dijo entre muecas de dolor el joven

-como sé que es verdad?-preguntó incrédula la chica

-no quiero morir….-respondió el joven que continuaba jadeando

-bien…-dijo la chica tomando un bisturí de su caja medica y estirando su muñeca con miedo

-que haces? Estás loca te lastimaras de esa forma¡-gritó exasperado el joven que tiro de sus manos el bisturí y la jalo para sentarla entre sus piernas de modo que la chica le diera la espalda

-no suelo beber sangre tan apresuradamente…así que relájate, sentirás un poco de dolor al principio pero después se volverá una sensación muy familiar para ti…-dijo en voz suave el joven abrazándola contra su pecho

-_familiar?-_pensó la chica cuando sintió la lengua del joven recorrer suavemente su cuello para después sentir un punzante dolor de dos afilados colmillos

Era una sensación extraña…su corazón se había acelerado mientras que los latidos de ambos retumbaban en su cabeza…estaba ida .. envuelta en una sensación de placer incontenible e inexplicable…"_éxtasis era la sensación familiar_" pensó la chica cuando de forma agresiva el joven se separó de ella dejándola en el sillón mientras que él había saltado de alguna forma hasta el otro lado de la sala para recargarse en la pared manteniendo una mano cubriendo sus ojos

Sakura rápidamente tocó su cuello y en éste había residuos de sangre pero ninguna herida era palpable de modo que se puso de pie para verse en un espejo y comprobar que efectivamente no había nada más que manchones de sangre fresca…

-nada…-susurro la chica que de pronto comenzó a ver su reflejo borroso, obligándola a sostenerse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio

-deberías permanecer sentada…bebí mucha sangre…-dijo el joven a lo lejos que ahora la miraba con esos ojos negros profundo que ella conocía

-seis años de estudio…y ahora nada tiene sentido….-Sakura comenzó a sentir escalofríos y se abraso a si misma mientras regresaba a sentarse en el sillón

-dime que fue eso?-exigió saber la chica

-nuestra saliva regenera el tejido y cierra las heridas….y por otro lado notros podemos auto regenerarnos de igual forma…- explico mostrándole que efectivamente su costado estaba intacto sin apariencia alguna de una lesión

-eres un..vampiro…-dijo incrédula la chica

-es un nombre coloquial, pero si…soy un vampiro-el joven había caminado hasta ella tomando su camiseta del suelo y sacando un celular de su bolcillo para después marcar un numero rápidamente

-dónde diablos estabas¡….esos sujetos me persiguieron por toda la maldita ciudad….si….. Como que que hice? Qué clase de pregunta imbécil es esa¡…. No, no pude … llevo días sin alimentarme como rayos quieres que mate esa cantidad¡….bien como quieras…-gritó finalmente el joven al celular y colgó

-que es lo que me hiciste?-preguntó Sakura sacando al joven de sus pensamientos

-matar a un humano es un tabú para nosotros pero su sangre es lo que nos alimenta de modo que la tomamos sin que prácticamente se den cuenta…-dijo de forma indiferente

-sin que se den cuenta?-repitió la chica sin entender

-Hmp… para ser una medico eres bastante inocente…trata de pensar mal y encontraras tu respuesta…-el moreno había caminado hasta la puerta principal

-espera estas herido¡-Sakura se había puesto de pie y miraba preocupada al joven el cual simplemente salió de su departamento sin siquiera decirle adiós

-_debe ser el cansancio…porque siento que enloquecí-_pensó la chica nerviosa que se puso de pie y tomó un baño para después acostarse con miedo a abrir los ojos

.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Los próximos meses, la vida de la chica regresó a su rutina normal…y el incidente de aquella noche no había sido más que un accidente de auto para los residentes del hospital…por su parte Sakura lucia nerviosa a ratos y no era de menos ya que cuando más lo estaba era porque esos hombres de rostro encantador rondaban por el edificio de vez en cuando, la nueva construcción iba tan rápido que no lo podían creer los médicos –lo que hace el dinero- decían algunos al ver que pronto estaría inaugurado esa nueva área de "investigación" pero para la pelirosa era diferente… desde aquella noche obscura el joven llamado Sasuke no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, parecía invisible a él mientras que el hermano mayor amistosamente la saludaba como si fuera una amiga de años, provocándole por supuesto problemas con las medico y enfermeras que en sus arranques de celos la agredían y molestaban como por ejemplo perdiéndole sus registros de consulta, olvidando darle recados etc.<p>

-haaa son tan guapos- dijo una enfermera junto a Sakura

-si..-contestó distraída la chica que recordaba con exactitud como lucían esos incontenibles ojos rojos en el rostro del más joven de los Uchiha, recuerdos que se habían quedado con ella desde el incidente sin mencionárselos a nadie

-hey Sakura necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a un paciente en emergencias-indico Shizune desde la puerta de una sala, a lo que la pelirosa asintió inmediatamente

-últimamente estas muy distraída, te sucede algo?-Preguntó Shizune que caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos

- no…..-contestó no muy convencida la ojijade

-Sakura… tengo años trabajando en este medio… y ver esos ojos ojeroso en tu blanca piel no es un buen síntoma-Shizune había llegado hasta el elevador mientras que la pelirosa la seguía de cerca

Sakura por su parte alzo la vista hacia el espejo que rodeaba el elevador y la fijó en las ojeras leves que tenia bajo los ojos de ese reflejo –_es verdad… no he dormido bien por las pesadillas…_-pensó la chica al recordar las tantas veces que se había levantado asustada tras haber soñado con ser atacada por esa horrible criatura de largos colmillos….

-Creo que no he dormido bien….-respondió la pelirosa al salir junto con Shizune del elevador

-entonces… tómalo como un consejo profesional, cuando tengas día libre aprovéchalos para recuperarte, de lo contrario estarás prácticamente noqueada para cuando tengas un año trabajando con nosotros al mismo ritmo-

-si, gracias Shizune…-

.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la nueva torre oriente del hospital<p>

-como verán los arquitectos se han esmerado para que se construya cumpliendo el plazo de tiempo que indicaron…-explicaba un hombre robusto con planos en las manos

-porque te comportas de esa forma…-dijo en voz baja el mayor de los Uchihas a su hermano mientras que el hombre robusto continuaba balbuceando palabras

-eso no te incumbe..-contestó de forma agresiva pero en voz baja el menor

-hey… no fue ella la que impidió que ese accidente fuese la noticia más mencionada en todo el país por ser tú el accidentado? Además podría ser de bastante confianza ya que ella mantuvo el secretó….-afirmó el joven de largo cabello

-todos guardan silencio por miedo…además nadie le creería…- Sasuke estaba hastiado de escuchar al mentado arquitecto…. Y llevaba semanas tratando de evitar estas "visitas" pero de una u otra forma Itachi lo persuadía con sus chantajes

-Hmp-bufó el menor saliendo de la susodicha torre a paso veloz, estaba molesto y despedía un aura de "quítate de mi camino o te mato"

-y crees que te voy a dejar huir así de fácil?-rio Itachi que lo seguía de cerca

-ya te lo dije Sasuke, todos tenemos un especial interés en este proyecto y tu eres el más interesado de todos… si no fueras tan orgulloso como para aceptar nuestra dependencia….-indicó con avidez Itachi que inmediatamente fue estrellado contra una pared dejando tras de sí algunas grietas y un vidrio quebrado que sin duda lo baño de pequeños fragmentos del mismo

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo de doctores caminaban discutiendo sobre la ultima cirugía que había hecho y mas atrás de ellos una pelirosa leía con detenimiento un informe sobre un paciente cuando a lo lejos escuchó un leve sonido…un vaso de cristal en el suelo quizás….

-_que habrá sido…-_pensó la chica retrocediendo algunos pasillos para comprobar lo que había escuchado

-joven Itachi, se encuentra bien..-gritó Sakura que se acercó velozmente tras haber escuchado la pelea de los jóvenes en un pasillo

-Si… no olvides lo que soy-sonrió amable Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía los vidrios de su saco

-déjeme ayudarlo..-Sakura retiro otros fragmentos de su espalda pero uno la corto levemente en el dedo índice

-permíteme…-susurro Itachi tomando su dedo índice pero antes de que Itachi tomase su mano, un par de brazos fuertes la levantaron del suelo dejándola frente al menor de los Uchihas

-deja de entrometerte…-susurró el joven mientras lamía sutilmente el dedo de la chica haciéndola sonrojar inmediatamente

-hey…se encuentran bien..-un medico corrió con otros tres tras de él para ayudar a Itachi a ponerse de pie, Sakura por su parte tenía clavada la mirada en esos ojos negros que de alguna forma le reflejaban "algo" que no podía explicar..pero cuando éste sintió la mirada de la chica la desvió sin mas

-Joven Itachi dígame esta herido?-pregunto un joven

-No…creo que fue gracias al saco..bastó sacudirme los vidrios.. estoy bien gracias-contestó sonriente el mayor de los Uchiha

-deberíamos revisarlo de todas formas-indicó un medico de edad avanzada

-no, me encuentro bien..de verdad... –para suerte de Itachi sus guarda espaldas no muy lejos de ahí habían llegado y los escoltaban a ambos hermanos hasta la salida

-que te tiene con ese humorcito?...-preguntó Itachi a su hermano mientras subían a la limosina

-de que hablas?-dijo molesto el más chico mientras la limosina arrancaba

-soy tu hermano….además no me engañas, tú no eres agresivo conmigo al menos que estés irritado por algo….-explicó el joven que sacaba de un maletín una portátil para después comenzar a teclear

-el sabor de su sangre….es extraño…-susurró Sasuke mientras miraba distraído a la gente en las calles

-te refieres a Sakura? Que tiene su sangre? Yo no olí nada más que sangre común de humano…-replicó distraído el mayor sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora

-eso es lo que te tiene así?...-Itachi alzó la vista

-hmp…-Sasuke permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos mirando la venta

-ya debes armar el equipo de investigaciones, pronto será la inauguración y si yo estaré dirigiendo a Uchiha's Corp tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de esta área.-

-lo se…-

-quiero una lista o me tomaré la libertad de hacerlo por ti- rio el mayor -por cierto…. El clan quiere hacer una reunión urgente junto con los clanes aliados….el problema de los "Oniyura" está empeorando y muy pronto podría salírsenos de las manos….-Itachi continuaba hablando mientras tecleaba en su portátil

-Ya sabemos el origen de esas cosas….-contestó Sasuke aun distraído con la vista de la calle

-si…pero no podemos hacer nada hasta estar seguros…además de que exponen nuestra identidad ante los humanos…si esto se vuelve un rumor fuerte TODO internet comentará el suceso y saldrán a flote información que nos pueda afectar….-dijo el mayor en tono preocupado

-si….-

-muy bien , te he mandado a tu correo la lista de prospectos para tu equipo de trabajo los marcados en rojo no son opcionales…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa mientras cerraba su laptop

-Hmp…-

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar….<p>

-Mi señor…uno de los Oniyuras sobrevivió…- dijo un hombre que miraba con inquietud una silla de piel que le daba la espalda

-tráelo…-sonó una voz grave y lúgubre desde la silla, el lugar por otro lado era tan escalofriante como la misma voz ya que era como una gigantesca sala sumergida en la obscuridad de la noche y sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas abrillantaba levemente algunos objetos en un escritorio y algunos estantes así como la silla que se movía levemente de un lado a otro

-mi… señor…-sonó una voz temerosa diferente a la anterior… se trataba de un hombre con las ropas desgarradas y el rostro demacrado

-dime… que fue lo que sucedió…-sonó la voz con un tono que haría temblar a cualquiera

-ese…ese niño Uchiha… lo atacamos y…creímos que lo asesinaríamos…pero….-tartamudeo el hombre harapiento

-¿cómo es que casi cien de ustedes no pudieron con un "niño"?-preguntó la voz cuando la silla se giró y sumergió en la obscuridad al cuerpo del cual solo se podían observar unos intensos ojos rojos que miraban con odio al hombre frente a el

-es que sus ojos… él era muy fuert..-pero el hombre no pudo terminar la frase ya que su cuerpo había sido dividido en dos partes por una extraña guadaña de tres filos

-basura…-dijo el sujeto con el arma extraña –Mi señor… por qué no me permite cumplir con la misión?-dijo el hombre con arrogancia en su voz

-aun no….mi plan apenas comienza y por ahora ya sé cual es el límite de uno de los pequeños Uchihas….-dijo el sujeto tras los ojos llenos de ira

-yo podría matar a esos dos hermanos….-alegó el sujeto que lamía las gotas de sangre que escurrían de su arma

-muertos… no me sirven…-dijo la voz desde la silla

-entonces?-dijo temeroso el sujeto

-sabía que los Oniyuras no tendrían éxito…. El poder de los bendecidos en los ojos… es algo que me inquieta…y estos habilidosos niños me darán una ventaja….-

-pero… cuando entonces?-

-pronto…. Por ahora hay información que quiero obtener antes de jugar con ellos…-soltó una risa estruendosa el sujeto en la silla

.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Hospital de Konoha<p>

Habían pasado ya una semana desde el ultimo incidente con esos jóvenes, desde entonces no había regresado hasta este día que sería la inauguración oficial del centro de investigaciones dentro del hospital Leaf, como era obvio una vez más las instalaciones estaban abarrotadas por personal del mismo y por medios de comunicación que poco les faltaba para agarrase a golpes por tomar una foto de los jóvenes más populares del momento

Itachi sonrió cortésmente a los presentes poniéndose de pie para tomar el micrófono -quiero agradecerles a todos su gran apoyo con el desarrollo de este centro de investigaciones… como sabrán Uchiha's Corp será quien patrocine los estudios con el propósito de crear nuevos medicamentos y quien sabe quizás la cura de una enfermedad terminal….-terminó de decir con elocuencia Itachi mientras una ola de aplausos resonaban

-Quiero también agradecer a quien será el director de este nuevo proyecto, mi querido hermano Sasuke Uchiha y agradecer su presencia a uno de los más prestigiados hombres que estará con nosotros, el doctor Neji Hyuga, y por supuesto a su equipo correspondiente Eriko Yatsumi, Yuto Kasegawa y Karin- otro aplauso resonó mientras el joven llamado Neji asentía solo con la cabeza

-gracias también a la directora Tsunade Senju que con su apoyo pudimos cumplir con el tiempo estipulado de construcción así como el permiso para tomar gente de su personal- Itachi sonrió de nuevo mientras los murmullos comenzaban a causar desorden

-Tsubasa Kobayakawa, Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno…-dijo finalmente el joven de cabello largo mientras el publico giraba sus cabezas para ubicar a un hombre de cabello canoso y edad avanzada, a otro más con cabello blanco que leía distraído un libro y por último a una pelirosa perpleja

-que?…-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la chica que mantenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos

.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Hello¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, esta historia la tenia por ahí pensada en un escabroso rincón de mi cerebro jajaja aun tengo planeado dos fics más pero por ahora será este al que le dedicaré mas tiempo<p>

un capitulo mas y mas misterios jijiji se que son algo cortos contra mi costumbre de escribir a lo loco, pero confíen en mi conforme siga la historia iré alargando los capítulos… espero actualizar mas o menos cada viernes…eso espero ^o^

Algunas notas de aclaración:

El nombre de Oniyura es inventado, uní la palabra Oni=demonio y Yura=noche, mas adelante los conocerán ^_^

Espero que les haya encantado, y no se preocupen pronto comenzara a ponerse más buena la historia

Gracias por sus reviews

Uchiha-haruno-s-s, GenesisSakuritax, Mitorolas,Tash Masen, msdupree22, -chan y akyraa

Besos

Yukime88


	3. Capitulo 3: Centro de Investigaciones

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Centro de Investigaciones**

Oficina de la directora 5:00am

-pero señora Tsunade…porque yo¡-gritó la pelirosa con desesperación

-ya te lo dije Sakura, esto no está en mis manos; mi autorización fue que podían elegir médicos de mi personal para su centro de investigaciones con un único propósito, que es que me monitoreen las actividades y me reporten

-pero…-

-Nada de peros Haruno¡ yo confió en ti y estoy plenamente segura de que si esos mocosos están tramando algo ilegal serás tú la que me informe de esto-dijo rotundamente Tsunade

-Señora Tsu…Tsunade, usted desconfía de ellos?-a Sakura le tomo por extraño el comentario

-Si… ellos me especificaron que sus investigaciones estarían registradas como secreto industrial de modo que ni siquiera yo podría meter las narices ahí… es por eso que la condición fue que hubiera personal de mi hospital como parte del equipo de esa forma podre saber que traman-

-está bien…me retiro-contesto derrotada la pelirosa que caminaba rumbo a la torre del centro de investigaciones

-Bienvenida- la recibió Itachi Uchiha en la entrada

-hee..buenos días-contestó lo más calmada que pudo ya que ambos Uchiha la ponían nerviosa

-Itachi Uchiha…es un gusto conocerlo en persona- dijo el médico anciano

-Creí que trabajaría solo con mi equipo Itachi- una voz se escucho en la entrada mientras Sakura miraba con más detalle el delicado rostro de aquel medico llamado Neji y a su grupo tras el

-Hmp… deberías controlar tu carácter Hyuga, o es que acaso se te olvida con quien hablas?- otra voz de unió al grupo mostrando al menor de los Uchiha que vestía un traje azulado obscuro

El ambiente se tenso inmediatamente mientras el menor de los Uchiha miraba al personal con el seño fruncido

-tú serás el único en esa área de investigación Neji, por otro lado habrá dos áreas más en donde participaran investigadores que han trabajado ya en proyectos de Uchiha's Corp- contestó Itachi tratando de aminorar el ambiente

-perdón por la demora…tome un paseo y me perdí admirando al bello pasto crecer -dijo Kakashi que llegaba sin percatarse de la tensión, Sakura por su parte había alzado la vista y miraba con curiosidad el rostro de aquel hombre…según tenía entendido Kakashi también era parte del personal del hospital pero su apariencia de por si era ya extraña, tenía el pelo blanco platinado y uno de sus ojos era cubierto por un parche…pero lo que era aun más extraño es que todas las veces que lo había visto éste siempre traía puesto un cubre bocas

-bueno pues el día de hoy solo quería desearles buena suerte, adelante pueden comenzar con sus actividades-indicó Itachi mientras todos asentían caminando a diferentes áreas del centro de investigaciones a excepción de Sakura que miraba nerviosa a sus alrededores observando casi por inercia al mayor de los hermanos que caminaba hasta una gran puerta de madera y al más joven que salía del centro con cara de pocos amigos

-Que pasa aquí…-pensó la chica mientras caminaba hasta la primera puerta en la cual había al parecer un vidrio separando "algo" al otro lado el cual se encontraba bajo una luz tan tenue que era casi imposible ver

-prenderé la luz..-cuando la chica encendió el swich de la habitación una imagen borrosa salto de una silla hasta el vidrio que la "protegía" era una criatura humana pero tenía esos rasgos que le provocaron pesadillas por muchos días…

-graaa- rugió la cosa mientras golpeaba con sus manos el vidrio provocándole unas cuantas cuarteaduras

-Que rayos haces aquí¡-grito una voz que la jalo de la ropa haciéndola retroceder

-que pasa aquí?-pregunto la chica con voz temblorosa mientras clavaba su rostro en el pecho del joven sin dejar de temblar

-Basta¡-grito Itachi a la criatura mientras le mostraba de forma retadora sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre calmando a la bestia

-Salgamos de aquí-ordeno el moreno mientras apagaba el interruptor y arrastraba a la temblorosa chica hasta lo que parecía la oficina principal

La oficina era amplia, tenía hermosos muebles llenos de libros de apariencia extraña, un escritorio y silla impecable y finalmente una cómoda sala casi a la entrada

-por favor dime que sucede-suplico la chica sin despegarse de el

El moreno lanzo un largo suspiro mientras la sentaba en la sala

-sabía que era una mala idea dejarte sola por unos minutos..-susurro el moreno sentándose frente a ella

-que era eso?...que es este lugar?...porque todos parecen saber lo que hacen?...-Sakura estaba abrumada por sus propias preguntas

-esto es un centro de investigaciones de hematológica….y ellos saben lo que deben hacer porque no es la primera vez que lo hacen y esa cosa se llama Oniyura- respondió de forma tranquila el joven

Sakura siguió sin entender nada- que es un Oniyura- la cabeza de la pelirosa estaba atiborrada de preguntas de las cuales el hombre tras el vidrio era una de ellas

-supongo que tendré que explicarte todo…..-Itachi se puso de pie, tomó un libro de un estante y se lo lanzo abierto a las piernas de la chica

-como ya sabrás nosotros somos diferentes a los humanos….nuestra historia es tan antigua como la de ustedes con la diferencia de que en algún punto de la historia fuimos perseguidos y optamos por movernos discretamente por este mundo…..pero hace miles de años una guerra entre vampiros se desató y ahí dieron origen a los Oniyura…-Itachi tomo otro libro y se lo lanzo de igual forma a la chica

-los Oniyura son una especie de mutación humana… quizás recuerdes haber visto a mi hermano regenerar su herida-

-si…- contesto distraída la chica mientras ojeaba el segundo libro con dibujos antiguos de lo que parecían vampiros

-nuestra sangre es capaz de regenerar el tejido….pero la ambición de líderes vampiros provocó que comenzaran a experimentar con humanos usando esta cualidad…-

-es humano?...-pregunto la chica

-en parte… ya que para crear a un Oniyura debemos permitir que un humano beba nuestra sangre….-

-que les pasa?...-

-el humano adquiere parte de las habilidades del donante…..- el moreno camino de forma distraía hasta un estante y extrajo una cajita, de ella sacó dos pastillas color carmín y las tragó como si tratase de no tocarlas con la lengua

-habilidades…-susurro la chica recordando como una gran cantidad de electricidad salía de las manos del joven Sasuke

-los vampiros controlamos elementos de la naturaleza…y esa parte es adquirida por los Oniyura…pero como te habrás dado cuenta tiene consecuencias, ya que la sangre de un vampiro es veneno para el cuerpo humano…de modo que cuando pierde efecto la sangre, el cuerpo comienza a consumirse y la mente del humano comienza a enloquecer….-

-porque hacen eso¡-grito la pelirosa

-Sasuke probablemente ya te lo mencionó antes…matar a un humano es un tabú para nosotros…pero por desgracia nosotros también tenemos enemigos y esta es la forma de provocarnos…-la voz de Itachi sonaba con rabia

-matando humanos?...-

Itachi soltó una carcajada para después mirarla fijamente –Los humanos son alimento y herramientas para nosotros…..lo que verdaderamente nos molesta es tener que mancharnos las manos matando a esas cosas poniéndonos en evidencia frente a los humanos….-

La chica bajo la mirada –el sujeto que me atacó a mí y a Sasuke era un Oniyura?-Sakura alzo la vista una vez más

-si… reciente ya que aun estaba consiente…-dijo regresando a la sala para sentarse frente a ella

-la directora Tsunade me pidió que los observara porque ustedes se habían negado a exteriorizar lo que se estudiaría en este centro de investigaciones…-explico la chica

-no servirá de mucho…como te diste cuenta ya todos están enterados de sus deberes…a excepción de ti claro…-

-porque me eligieron?-

-sabes demasiado..…y un capricho quizás-dijo sonriendo con simpleza

-el Dr. Kakashi siempre ha estado en este hospital…como es que…-pero antes de terminar la pregunta la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe

-Itachi voy a traer más equipo para el laboratorio porque parece ser que las SS nos tomaran más tiempo de lo esperado…-explico un joven de rostro blanco, serio y cabello largo negro

-No hay problema..-contesto amablemente Itachi

-no comprendo porque alguien tan quisquilloso como él elegiría un juguete de tan mal gusto…-Dijo Neji antes de salir de la oficina

-de que está hablando?-pregunto molesta la chica en cuanto el otro joven desapareció de su vista

-ignóralo…simplemente él y Sasuke no se llevan muy bien aunque comparten algo muy especial en común….-dijo para sí mismo el joven Itachi

-odian a los humanos….-susurro la chica

-tan evidentes son?-dijo parpadeando el mayor de los Uchiha

-no…pero es fácil de ver en su mirada…-la voz de la chica era un tanto lastimosa, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que veía en sus ojos…..mientras que una inexplicable opresión en su pecho salía a flote cada vez que veía pasar al hermano menor de Itachi que en todo momento mantenía una mirada indiferente cuando estaba cerca de ella

-si…lo lamento… esto viene más allá de solo los humanos… ya que es un conflicto entre clanes…-

-clanes?-

-dentro de nuestro grupo existen clanes de vampiros que destacan de entre los otros por la pureza de su sangre y por supuesto uno de los más poderosos es el clan Uchiha…para Sasuke la posición del clan es lo más importante y con el tiempo adoptó una actitud aberrante contra el hecho de que necesitemos de los humanos para sobrevivir siendo criaturas notablemente más poderosas-

Itachi suspiro mientras se ponía de pie

-te explicare lo que investigamos…acompáñame- le hizo un gesto mientras abría la puerta de la oficina

La pelirosa asintió más calmada y caminó junto a él tratando de poner toda su atención en lo que le decía el joven

-Neji pertenece al clan Hyuga, también está entre los clanes más poderosos y el es el encargado del desarrollo de las píldoras SS….- Itachi se paró frente a un vidrio que daba a un laboratorio en donde Hyuga y sus asistentes caminaban de un lado a otro con muestras de sangre en pequeños tubos de ensayo

-píldoras SS?-pregunto intrigada la chica

-Seudo Sangre…. Tratamos de desarrollar píldoras lo suficientemente similares a la sangre…-

-para no depender de los humanos…-terminó la frase Sakura

-Lo cierto es que no hay mucho éxito en el desarrollo….-una cálida voz sonó tras ellos dejando ver a un hombre de cabello platinados y mirada adormilada

-Kakashi…como te has sentido últimamente?...-Itachi sonrió

-Bien gracias… creo que me sienta mucho mejor la sangre de los Uchihas a decir verdad…-Kakashi sonreía tras su cubre bocas que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro

-sangre? Kakashi sempai usted es….?-repitió la pelirosa

-un… Vampiro? No de ninguna forma…yo soy más bien un Oniyura extraño….-bromeo Kakashi que había sacado del bolsillo un pequeño libro

-pero…cómo es posible….-Sakura seguía sin comprender ya que hasta ahora solo tenía la certeza de saber una pequeña parte de un mundo nuevo que existía debajo de sus narices

-cuando un humano bebe sangre de un vampiro de sangre pura el aumento y asimilación de dominio de la naturaleza es increíble y por consecuente en menor tiempo enloquecen y muren…pero hay excepciones ya que hace 20 años….-

_Flash back_

_-Hermano porque no sales a jugar conmigo-reclamo un pequeño niño de ojos negros azabache_

_-lo siento Sasuke papá quiere presentarme ante el consejo de ancianos en la reunión de hoy…-contestó un niño más alto de aproximadamente nueve años_

_-porque debo quedarme solo en la mansión…..-reclamó haciendo puchero el niño más pequeño_

_Pero antes de que su hermano mayor contestara, las luces de la mansión Uchiha se apagaron…._

_-que pasa hermano-el pequeño Sasuke miraba asustado a los alrededores_

_-Cuidado Sasuke-grito Itachi desde la obscuridad mientras el sonido de los ventanales rotos resonaban en sus oídos_

_Sasuke miraba a los alrededores sin mucho éxito cuando vio una enorme bola de fuego pasar por un costado de la habitación…. Los sillones antiguos que adornaban el lugar se encendieron de pronto dejando ver más claramente a tres sujetos frente a su hermano mayor_

_-Hermano¡-grito Sasuke mientras sus ojos cambiaban de negro a rojo brillante_

_-Corre Sasuke, ve por papá¡-grito sin voltearlo a ver _

_Pero el aviso de su hermano era muy tarde y dos de esos sujetos de ojos anaranjados y grandes colmillos estaban frente a él…._

_-YO SOY A QUIEN BUSCAN DEJENLO IR ¡ -grito con desesperación Itachi que miraba fijamente a el sujeto de cabello blanco frente a el_

_-tan importante es para ti?...-susurro el hombre frente a él mientras sostenía con fuerza su cabeza como si tratase de resistirse del control de algo…._

_-si…-susurro Itachi que ahora tenía la vista fija en los sujetos que sostenían a su hermanito en el aire mientras uno le estrangulaba el cuello_

_El hombre de cabello blanco cayó de rodillas sonriendo levemente…- pronto moriré…pero lo haré como humano….-susurro de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie con un chillante flujo de electricidad que le brillaba en ambas manos, y corriendo a una increíble velocidad clavó sus manos en ambos pechos de los sujetos que sostenían al pequeño niño..._

_Sasuke cayó en el suelo tosiendo para respirar mientras se desplomaban sus agresores frente a el_

_-Sasuke¡ Itachi¡- gritaba una mujer de cabello largo negro seguida por un hombre de mirada dura y a cinco sujetos mas tras ellos_

_Fin del flash back_

-cuando le explicamos a mi padre lo que sucedió esa noche, decidió que Kakashi sería nuestro protegido por la poderosa fuerza de voluntad que detuvo por instantes la naturaleza de vampiro….-

-entonces… bebes sangre de vampiro para mantenerte aun con vida?...-la mente de Sakura era rápida mientras asimilaba la nueva información

-si…aun dependo de ellos y estoy en deuda hasta que logre descubrir quién me convirtió y porque me envió a matarlos…-explico Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro

-joven Itachi… su padre al teléfono- una cuarta voz se anexo y era la del doctor anciano que apuntaba hacia la oficina principal

-si..gracias, Sakura entonces, tu trabajo es ayudar en la experimentación y creación de las píldoras SS, así que tómate tu tiempo …-se despidió Itachi mientras caminaba hacia la oficina dejándola con Kakashi

-bien regresare a mi investigación-

-espe…-ya no tenía caso terminar la frase…Kakashi se había ido como si el mismo viento se lo llevara

La pelirosa soltó un largo suspiro entrando al área en donde le correspondía trabajar, pero claro antes de que la dejaran si quiera hacer algo Neji Hyuga la había bombardeado con libros y notaciones que cubrían toda una mesa

-Esta información, es toda la que hemos desarrollado hasta ahora sobre la composición y mejoras posibles de las píldoras SS, tienes solo el día de hoy para estudiarlas, ya que no quiero gente inservible en mi equipo- le dijo de forma seria mientras se dirigía al laboratorio

-para mañana? –gruño a lo bajo la chica al ver la cantidad de hojas y libros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>doce horas después la pila de libros parecía aun interminable mientras la chica devoraba rápidamente uno de los volúmenes de los estudios previos<p>

-suerte….-se escuchó tras ella, era Kakashi que se despedía sonriente ya con maletín en mano dispuesto a irse a su casa

-adiós baño de burbujas relajante…-lloriqueo la chica mientras escribía algunas notas en una libreta

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y la chica aun seguía leyendo el último documento que le quedaba, tenía la cabeza atiboborrada de información y la jaqueca la mantenía aun más estresada de lo que debería

-por fin…-dijo la pelirosa lanzando el ultimo escrito a una pila llena de libros

-necesito dormir algo….-Sakura frotaba sus sienes mientras buscaba con la mirada sus pertenencias pero al salir al pacillo del centro de investigaciones, un aire helado resoplo tras su espalda causándole escalofríos

Ciertamente ella ya había estado sola en el hospital a altas horas de la noche, pero después de haberse enterado de ese mundo alterno del cual no sabía, se había vuelto un tanto insegura….aunque quien no lo estaría tomando en cuenta ese largo pasillo lleno de puertas abrazadas por la obscuridad de la noche

Un fuerte silbido de viento azotó de pronto provocando que muchas de las puertas abiertas se cerraran de golpe y otras más rechinaran

-el viento debe provenir de la terraza…quizás alguien olvido cerrar la puerta…-pensó lo más racional que pudo

La medico respiro profundo y se adentro en busca de la puerta que daba a la terraza, que efectivamente como la chica lo había mencionado la puerta se encontraba abierta, Sakura tomó la manija, pero algo despertó su curiosidad al ver el brillo de la ciudad bajo el negro cielo, de modo que abrió mas la puerta para echar un vistazo, el viento estaba helado y soplaba fuerte por la altura del piso

-si esa puerta se cierra, no la podrás abrir desde afuera…-una voz grave resonó a su lado izquierdo

Sakura giro rápidamente la cabeza, pegando el grito de su vida cuando simultáneamente el viento soplo azotando la puerta

Sakura temblaba, y no estaba muy segura si era frio, terror o el hecho de que de todas las personas que podían estar ahí era "ese" hombre el que parecía pasárselo de lo lindo sentado en el filo de la bardilla a 12 pisos de altura

-te lo advertí..-gruño el hombre sin voltearla a ver

Sakura reacciono y de forma automática corrió a la puerta para comprobar con horror que la puerta no se abría

-hoy no es mi día..-susurro la chica sentándose en el suelo para abrasarse las piernas tratando de cubrirse del viento que parecía arremeter con más fuerza la terraza

el incomodo silencio los había envuelto a ambos en cuestión de segundos, la pelirosa temblaba por el frio y a momentos fijaba la vista en el joven que no había gesticulado ni una palabra, la mirada del moreno era distante y seria, no había cambiado de postura mientras el viento revolvía su cabello constantemente

-por que me evitas…-se aventuró la chica tratando de mantener su cerebro despierto ya que el cansancio se hacía presente en su cuerpo a cada minuto

Sakura alzo la vista esperando una respuesta, pero ni siquiera un gesto pudo ver…ella no lo podía creer, después de salvarle la vida ni un gracias recibió de su parte, por el contrario ese sujeto la había comenzado a evitar como si fuese portadora de un virus, además de eso; en su afán de olvidarlo había sido obligada a trabajar en el centro de investigaciones por petición de su misma directora y para rematar y sin desearlo había caído en esa maldición de la que habían mencionado las otras chicas del hospital…

La pelirosa no lo quería admitir…ese joven era malcriado, grosero, arrogante y egocéntrico , y a pesar de saberlo no había podido borrar la brillante mirada que le dedico el día del incidente…quizás fue la vulnerabilidad de morir la que vio en sus ojos, pero por un segundo la pelirosa creyó haber visto el verdadero Sasuke en esos ojos….._mentira total_, se recordaba en su cabeza constantemente cuando se levantaba después de tener pesadillas recordándolo a él y a ese "Oniyura" …al menos ya sabía el nombre de la cosa que le causaba terror

A cada idea que venía a su cabeza la chica comenzaba a sentirse más y más frustrada….

-contéstame¡ por que me evitas?….por que me odias?- la chica se había puesto de pie manteniendo los puños cerrados sin dejar de temblar

-hmp…odiarte?...-soltó el moreno esta vez mirándola fijamente con esos ojos negros como la noche

-dime, por que me evitas? …-volvió a gritar la chica

-realmente eres la humana más molesta que he conocido…-gruño Sasuke mientras se ponía por fin de pie sobre el filo de la barda como si no recordara que si resbalaba caería de una altura considerable

Las mejillas de la pelirosa estaban heladas por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos color jade

-tengo terror al caminar en los pasillos solitarios, pesadillas con ese Oniyura…. dime¡ por que arrastrarme aun mas a tu mundo, SI SOY UNA MOLESTIA PARA TI¡-Sakura mantenía la mirada baja tratando de mantenerse de pie teniendo los tobillos congelados

-esa fue idea de Itachi porque no le preguntas a él- dijo con voz arrogante mientras saltaba a la terraza

-aun no me respondes, el por que me evitas…-Sakura alzo sus hermosos ojos

-hmp..-rio de lado el joven que comenzó a caminar hasta acorralarla contra la pared

-dime…como piensas escapar de aquí?...-dijo de forma burlona

-tiraré la puerta…-contesto la chica esforzándose por ignorar el dulce aroma que despedía la loción del moreno

-es de metal…-volvió a sonreír el joven

-entonces tírala tu…-el corazón le latía a mil por hora, mientras giraba su rostro evitando una mirada directa con el…

-hmp…no puedo…por algo te dije que no la cerraras, si tiro la puerta el sistema de seguridad se activara y en segundos el hospital estará rodeado de policías- Sasuke rio como si fuese una broma

-que dices¡ nos vamos a quedar encerrados toda la noche-grito la chica con desesperación

-yo no….., tu quien sabe…-el moreno dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo una vez más en el filo de la bardilla

-espera…no pretenderás dejarme aquí..-dijo la chica incrédula al verlo dispuesto a "saltar"

-no tengo porque ayudarte…-

-te salvé la vida¡ al menos regrésame el favor¡- grito la chica

-Yo no te pedí ayuda..tú me diste tu sangre porque quisiste…-se burlo el moreno

-entonces no te soltare-su voz temblaba…mientras se aferraba con las manos al tobillo del joven, no quería quedarse en esa terraza, con la temperatura y el clima eran horas las que necesitaba para atrapar una pulmonía

-que te hace pensar que te ayudare….y no te dejare caer?…- pregunto el moreno mirando a lo lejos a los pequeños autos que circulaban por una avenida principal

-no me dejaras caer…además, no te tengo miedo…-

Sakura aflojó su agarre dudosa por lo que el joven le acababa de decir, pero no le duro mucho ya que Sasuke la jalo del brazo para abrazarla por la cintura y saltar al vacío de 12 pisos de altura

La sensación de caer, hizo que la chica se aferrara al cuello del joven…tenía miedo…y eso no era incertidumbre sino la certeza de que si no se detenían de alguna forma se matarían chocando contra el asfalto

-Sasuke…-grito la chica con desesperación

El joven la cargó en brazos mientras caían y de un ligero impulso contra el edificio, cambio la trayectoria cayendo en el techo de otro edificio cercano

-ese es el balcón de tu departamento no es así?...-

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a un edificio de distancia, el balcón de su penhouse

-si…-respondió sin pensar, cuando su cerebro quiso decir "como piensas llegar hasta ahí"

El moreno solo doblo ligeramente las rodillas y de un salto cayó en el balcón con una suavidad que solo lograrías si saltases en tu mismo lugar a no más de 20cm de altura

-por un momento creí que te trasformarías en una especie de murciélago..-susurro la chica cuanto piso suelo firme, su corazón seguía latiendo con mucha fuerza sin creer lo que le había pasado hace unos segundos

-creo que vez demasiadas películas….-dijo con voz tranquila el joven

Sakura estaba abrumada…había saltado de un doceavo piso y sobrevivir después de eso…y ahora parecía sostener una conversación con ese sujeto arrogante, egocéntrico y tremendamente apuesto

-_maldito vampiro…-_pensó la chica al ver con más detalle el hermoso rostro de porcelana que parecía tener el joven viendo como revoloteaba sus mechones de cabello sobre su rostro sin mencionar esos encantadores ojos negros, su cuerpo por otra parte no era para menospreciarse ya que a pesar de ser delgado parecía ser también muy musculoso

-entonces no eres inmortal o algo así?-pregunto la chica

-los humanos se asustan por los de nuestra clase y nos retratan como monstruos… ser muertos vivientes o inmortales es absurdo…- respondió el joven que levanto la ceja al ver que la chica parecía no creerle-no se supone que este tipo de información la deberías saber?-

-mis novelas al parecer no han servido de mucho y no hay mucha información ya que los vampiros que conozco o están ocupados o simplemente no me dirigen la palabra-la pelirosa sonaba ahora más "tranquila"-por favor… dime por que me evitas?-

Sasuke la miraba fijamente mientras caminaba hacia ella, la distancia entre ellos era mínima ya que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, entonces el moreno levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a revolver con delicadeza su cabello rosado para después susurrándole al oído…-el olor de tu sangre me pone de mal humor… y a diferencia de mi hermano, yo si soy un vampiro peligroso…-dijo con voz suave rosando con sus colmillos parte de su oreja y lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de la herida

El corazón de la chica latía como loco y se encontraba paralizada

-como salve tu vida…ahora me debes un favor que disfrutare robarte cada vez que lo desee…- la voz de Sasuke era hipnotizarte y sexy

-de que hablas?...-

-no debes preocuparte mucho….para mí los humanos no son más que "comida" algunas más deliciosas que otras…..-la voz del joven sonaba suave pero amenazante mientras mostraba sus ahora brillantes ojos rojos y sus prominentes colmillos

La pelirosa simplemente se mantuvo en silencio viendo como el joven desaparecía de su balcón a una velocidad literalmente inhumana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Hello ¡ : 3 mis queridas y queridos lectores<br>perdón por subirlo un poco tarde, hoy si que tuve mucho trabajo….me emocioné con este capitulo espero que les haya gustado; como dije manejaré lo largo de los cap dependiendo de la trama ; )

Mas misterios¡ mas cosas raras¡(no...Lee no es raro solo es... cejudo..) MAS SASUSAKU XD siiii

-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta yo me pregunto como es que Tsunade es tan joven con cincuenta y….algo

Yukime88: ¬¬ cirugía…segurito… XD jajaja

Tsunade: Ò_Ó

Yukime88: X_x haaaaaaaaaaaa

gracias a:

antu2309,akryraa, Tash Masen, Saku-14,GenesisSakuritax,Crina y sweermax18

XD me encantan los reviews

los mejores deseos

Yukime88


	4. Capitulo 4: Irresistible Tentación

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 4: Irresistible Tentación**

Los días trascurrieron con normalidad desde el pequeño incidente, de ahí en adelante Sakura siempre tuvo especial cuidado con no quedarse sola o encerrada, pero lo que la tenia desconcertada era un constante recuerdo que la traía loca… según sus cuentas llevaba casi dos semanas teniendo la misma pesadilla que la atormentaba, era extraña y hasta cierto punto muy personal….ya que no podía platicárselo prácticamente a nadie…

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y en el departamento de la pelirosa solo se podía escuchar la suave música que solía poner cuando tomaba su tan adorado y relajante baño de burbujas

-qué alivio… necesitaba esto…-dijo frotándose un hombro comprobando lo tensos que estaban sus músculos

La música sonaba aun más tenue y la temperatura del agua se mantenía caliente mientras el hidromasaje se encendía a ratos, y casi de forma inevitable su cuerpo se relajo tanto que cayó dormida..

-Dónde estoy?...-dijo mirando al rededor y comprobar que eran una calle empedrada y sola

-comida…..-se empezaron a escuchar susurros y de entre los callejones y algunos autos estacionados relucieron pares de ojos anaranjados brillantes

-no puede ser…-dijo ahogando un grito al ver a las criaturas salir de entre las sombras mostrando esos horrendos colmillos cubiertos de sangre

-no…-le temblaba las piernas y el frio sudor le escurría por el cuello –no¡- grito de nuevo corriendo calle abajo tratando de alejarse lo más rápido que podía de esa criaturas…

-basta, deténganse….-gritó la chica ya sin aliento al tener el camino bloqueado por más sujetos

-ayúdenme….-susurro la chica con terror en la voz…- ayúdame….. Sasuke¡-

Sakura despertó de golpe batiendo un poco el agua de la tina…estaba temblando y su corazón estaba acelerado, y sin pensárselo dos veces salió del baño cubierta por una toalla hasta su habitación

-porque me atormenta este sueño….- dijo con dolor mientras se sentaba en su cama abrazando sus piernas y clavando su rostro entre sus rodillas

Ring¡, sonó el celular haciéndola pegar un salto

-numero privado..-leyó la chica

-alo..-dijo dudando

-te necesito en 5min en mi oficina- sonó una voz seria que ella conocía muy bien

-qué?, pero joven Sasuke ya son más de las 11 de la noche, y… como es que tiene mi celular¡-grito exaltada la chica

-mandare un auto en 2min- dijo sin más colgándole

-que¡-Sakura estaba boquiabierta mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo, tenía el cabello mojado y enmarañado mientras que la toalla solo le cubría lo necesario…

2min exactamente y ya estaba timbrando su interphone para indicarle que un auto negro la esperaba

-Lo voy a matar…-gruño la chica que había volado para vestirse con unos jeans y una blusa de botones

-aunque primero debo averiguar cómo matarlo ….-pensó seriamente mientras subía al auto y sacudía su cabello peinado pero aun empapado

Centro de Investigaciones

-pero que rayos te pasa¡ porque me mandas llamar a horas fuera del trabajo¡-grito la chica abriendo de golpe la hermosa puerta de madera, dentro de la oficina el rostro de su jefe no denotaba ningún sentimiento

-pero que …. –la pelirosa paró en seco al fijar su vista en los brillantes ojos color carmesí que adornaban la blanca tez del joven

-esas cosa están evolucionando…necesito que averigües que pasa- dijo de forma seria mientras le lanzaba un pomito de cristal con lo que parecía ser sangre aun tibia

-porque ahora?-replico la chica

-las muestras de un Oniyura cambian de estado, si no lo analizas ahora en minutos tendrás sangre solidificada…-Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hasta ella abriendo la puerta con un ademan de que la seguiría

-bien…-dijo la chica tratando de no fijar su mirada en el joven que a diferencia de otros días no estaba utilizando esos trajes elegantes con corbata sino que traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta algo desarreglada

La pelirosa tomo la muestra y la colocó en el microscopio para revisarla a detalle..

-no es diferente a la sangre humana…-dijo la chica mirando hacia la esquina del laboratorio en donde permanecía el joven con la mirada perdida en uno de los ventanales

-interesante…-susurró el joven que caminó hasta la chica poniéndola nerviosa

-qu..que es interesante….-pregunto la chica al tenerlo casi de frente

-mira de nuevo…- dijo el joven que libero una pequeña chispa de sus dedos sobre la muestra

Sakura obedeció y fijo la vista en el microscopio

-No puede ser….- dijo alejándose del microscopio –cuando paso esto?...-

-no lo sé, pero esto complica aún más las cosas…-

-si esas criaturas son inmunes incluso al poder de los vampiros..como los detendrán…-la mente de Sakura estaba llena de ideas, análisis quizás si llamaba a Neji….

-captura algunas imágenes para que mañana las estudien tu y todo el equipo…-ordenó mientras salía del laboratorio

-como obtuviste la muestra?...-Sakura había alzado la vista y miraba fijamente los ojos del moreno

-Hmp… algunos vampiros somos aun más fuertes de lo que muchos creen…además soy un vampiro de sangre pura, la electricidad solo es un elemento que me gusta usar….- dijo sin mas mientras caminaba a su oficina

Sakura tomó imágenes de las muestras antes de que estas se hicieran literalmente piedra, agarró su bolso de mano y caminó hasta la oficina tocando la puerta arrepentida por actuar de esa forma cuando llegó

-ya he terminado…-dijo en voz baja, al ver que el joven se encontraba recostado sobre su silla manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si la mas mínima luz le lastimara

-te encuentras bien…-dijo la chica alarmada al notar su tono de piel aun más pálido de lo usual

-vete, ya no te necesito…-dijo el joven girando su silla de modo que ella solo podía ver el respaldo

-pero….-replico la chica al ver un frasco vacío y muy familiar en el suelo

-las píldoras SS ya no surten efecto como antes?..-Sakura había ignorado por completo la orden de su jefe y había caminado hasta quedar frente al joven con el frasco vacío en sus manos

-hmp…. Las píldoras solo inhiben mi apetito, no me alimentan…eso ya lo sabes-contestó de mala gana mientras frotaba con su mano sus sienes

-te funciona con todo mundo hacerte el fuerte?...-dijo la chica molesta mientras intentaba examinar el rostro del joven, pero éste se había puesto de pie acorralándola contra la ventana que tenia tras su escritorio

-eres una mujer tan molesta….-le susurro al oído. –o… es que anhelas volver a sentir esa sensación?…- la voz del joven era embriagante…tan sutil y tersa como la seda….

-yo…- Tartamudeo la chica nerviosa que en ese mismo momento los vagos recuerdos de su pesadilla surgían en su mente ya confundida

-la sangre de las mujeres suele tener un sabor tan exquisito cuando su corazón late de la misma forma que el tuyo…-la voz del moreno era hipnotizarte mientras deslizaba sus manos en el nervioso rostro de la chica

-Sa..Sasuke si es sangre lo que necesitas….entonces por que no llamas a alguna de tus amigas….-alcanzó a decir la chica que mantenía la vista lejos de esos brillantes ojos

El moreno simplemente sonrió de lado y la beso con pasión mientras sus manos revolvían ese cabello tan peculiarmente rosado…La pelirosa por su parte estaba profundamente confundida sin entender claramente muchas de las preguntas que ella misma se hacía, como ¿Por qué la había llamado a ella y no a nadie más?, ¿Por qué no se busco a una de sus novias para alimentarse como solían hacer el y su hermano en las pasadas semanas? Y la que más le punzaba en la cabeza…¿Por qué le estoy contestando el beso?..

-basta por favor….-soltó la pelirosa cuando pudo tomar un poco de aire percatándose de que su blusa estaba ligeramente abierta y mostraba sus hombros y parte de sus pechos

-hmp..- se burlo el joven que la giro bruscamente para sentarla en el sofisticado y fino escritorio para después besarla una y otra vez hasta bajar por su cuello y lamer la unión de sus pechos

-Sasuke…-susurro la chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados…y agradecía que tuviese unos jeans puestos ya que en la posición en la que se encontraba se volvía sumamente comprometedora al estar rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del joven, derritiéndose cada vez más y más, bajo el fuerte pecho del moreno mientras que unos finos pero filosos colmillos se clavaban suavemente en su cuello

Sakura por su parte ahogo con todas sus fuerzas un gemido que se escapó de sus labios mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su mente _..- los humanos somos comida…. Solo comida para ellos…_.-

-que sensible eres al tacto…., una sangre verdaderamente deliciosa…-rio el joven al separase para mirarla a los ojos mientras limpiaba con su lengua los pocos restos de sangre que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios

La chica simplemente se sonrojo a pesar de estar pálida por la pérdida de sangre ante el comentario tocándose el cuello con una mano y poniéndose violentamente de pie…pero sus rodillas fallaron haciéndola caer al suelo aun agitada

-_qué rayos estoy haciendo¡ retorciéndome bajos los brazos de mi jefe el cual le importaba un bledo lo que sienta…y que para e,l solo soy COMIDA….-_se gritó en la cabeza la pelirosa

-debo salir de aquí….-susurró la chica que se puso de pie inmediatamente para salir de la oficina sin mirar atrás….. no sabía cómo pero por alguna razón estaba ya frente a la puerta de su departamento…había caminado por las calles con la mente hecha un lio que ni siquiera había prestado atención al rumbo ni a las calles…

Sakura sacó de forma torpe las llaves de su departamento y cuando por fin logró abril el cerrojo, cerró la puerta tras de sí…pero una vez adentro su mente quedo en blanco mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba recargada en la puerta hasta quedar sentada con la mirada fija en la nada

-que es lo que me pasa…-susurró la chica en voz baja mientras una tibia sensación en las manos hizo que reaccionara y tocase sus húmedas mejillas…

-soy tan estúpida… ese…ese maldito vampiro¡-grito la chica con desesperación y furia reflejada en su rostro

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Centro de Investigaciones 11:00am

-por qué rayos ella puede llegar tarde?-gruño Karin al ver que Sakura acababa de llegar

-ella hizo el reporte inicial de la sangre de ese Oniyura, además eso no es lo que te molesta verdad…-se burló otra chica que miraba unos documentos mientras escribía en su portátil

-cállate Yurika –se volteo enojada la peliroja

-para ser humana tienes un olfato muy interesante…-volvió a reír Yurika en voz baja

-ashhh…- la peliroja se puso de pie y salió murmurando maldiciones a lo bajo rumbo a la oficina del Uchiha

-a donde va Karin…- pregunto Neji que leía con el seño fruncido al escuchar el cuchicheo de las mujeres

-a pelear algo que nunca le pertenecerá…-contestó Yurika en voz más suave al ver a la pelirosa sentarse en la área de microscopios en completo silencio

-qué?..-levantó una ceja el joven Neji

-haa es una lástima…. Ese sujeto es como un caro y extraño diamante…inalcanzable para todas incluso para las de nuestra raza no Neji….que desperdicio….-suspiro la chica recordando horas antes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Centro de Investigaciones 6:00am_

_-por qué nos han llamado tan temprano?..-bostezo Yurika mientras caminaba a sus respectivos trabajos junto a sus colegas_

_-el día de hoy detengan sus actividades y revisen esas muestras que dejé en el laboratorio de hematología- se escuchó una voz grave y peculiar tras ellos_

_-de que se trata Sasuke…. Que es tan importante como para dejar nuestro trabajo a un lado…?- preguntó con voz melosa la peliroja con lentes_

_-la inmunidad de los Oniyura a cambiado drásticamente….necesito una investigación exhaustiva… ahora- ordenó mirando fijamente a Neji que asintió y se retiro de inmediato_

_-per..pero que es ese aroma.-Karin alzó el rostro olfateando_

_-su camisa tiene un aroma dulce…casi invisible para los humanos-se burlo Yurika tras la peliroja_

_-yo no soy una simple humana…-gruño Karin_

_-entonces ya te diste cuenta que no eras tan especial como pensabas –rio Yurika caminando hacia el laboratorio_

_-maldita pelos de chicle-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oficina principal

-porque no me tienes confianza¡-gritó Karin sin respeto alguno a su jefe

-largo de aquí…-gruño el moreno ignorando sus alegatos

-pudiste llamarme¡ yo tengo más tiempo que ella investigando estos fenómenos¡ además….-paró en seco mientras caminaba hasta ponerse frente al joven

-además.. Tu sabes que siempre estoy para ti…..- susurró en voz melosa

-te di una orden de que te largaras…. O es que no la entendiste?- dijo con voz más dura mostrando sus brillantes ojos rojos

-pertenezco a uno de los más fieles clanes humanos con poderes sensoriales… dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo¡ -gritó la chica que había retrocedido hasta pararse junto a la puerta

Pero ésta nunca recibió una palabra como respuesta ya que tan pronto termino la frase una fuerte corriente golpeo con fuerza la pared junto a ella dejándola agrietada como si un puño gigantesco he invisible lo hubiera destrozado

Karin permaneció en silencio unos segundos tratando de comprender que si esa corriente la hubiese golpeado directamente la habría matado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un estruendo violento , de modo que brincó de sus asiento percatándose de que todos seguían en sus actividades sin distraerse con tan fuerte escándalo

-que fue eso?- le preguntó la pelirosa a un anciano doctor junto a ella

-el joven Sasuke es violento cuando esta de mal humor y Karin tiene record en hacerlo enojar…-respondió tranquilamente

-qué?...-dijo la chica en voz baja mientras seguía con la mirada a la peliroja que regresaba callada y con la mirada baja hasta su área de trabajo

-Sigue trabajando…-se escucho la voz de Neji a lo lejos que claramente se refería a la pelirosa

Sakura bajó la vista y continuo revisando las pruebas que habían hecho con las muestras

-_yo traigo peor humor que el…_.-pensó para sí misma la pelirosa mientras caminaba a un laboratorio diferente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-que pasa con esta sangre…..esta contaminada por sangre de vampiro…pero que hace que reaccione diferente a las otras…- se preguntó la chica al quemar la muestra con una ligera flama –mmm ahora veo….- dijo para sí poniéndose de pie para tomar unos documentos de un evaluador de ADN en la habitación contigua

-No te dije que descansaras el día de hoy?- resonó una voz tras ella haciéndola brincar asustada

-hmp…eres tu…-contestó la chica de forma cortante al ver que había dejado caer la hoja de sus manos

-vete a tu casa…-dijo por fin el moreno tomando la hoja del suelo y releyéndola

-mm así que esta es una razón posible?- preguntó curioso mientras la chica se acercaba para leer el papel en sus manos

-porcentaje genético similar 45% H, 55% V muestra 0154…. Porcentaje genético similar 23% H, 77% V muestra 0155- leyó la chica en voz alta

-la segunda muestra es del Oniyura de anoche?-pregunto el moreno

-si…. Y la sangre que analice hoy tiene también ligeras modificaciones ….-contestó la chica en tono indiferente

-que significa eso?-

-significa que… quien los está creando también los esta pro viendo de sangre de un vampiro poderoso, haciéndolos mas resistentes… casi como un vampiro que pelea contra otro….-dijo la chica pensativa sin bajar su actitud defensiva

-muy bien, entrégale esa hojas a Neji…-ordeno el joven

-si….-golpeo la voz la chica

-por qué razón regresaste?- preguntó el joven divertido de ver la asesina mirada de la chica

-es mi trabajo…-contestó fría desviando su mirada

-hmp…de verdad crees que alguien te crea eso?...- Sasuke alzo la barbilla de la chica con suavidad para que lo mirara a los ojos viendo en ellos cansancio y algo más que quizás era su culpa ya que era una mirada de recelo y enojo especialmente para él, por lo que la pelirosa simplemente desvió su rostro en otra dirección

-me preocupa que ustedes sean los culpables de que esto se vuelva una terrible guerra bajo las narices de los humanos…-contestó con la mirada aun baja

-y que te hace pensar que estas del lado bueno?-se burló el joven

-en la guerra no hay lados buenos…. Además de que de quien hablamos son de vampiros cuya información es escaza- dijo cortante la chica

-muy bien te lo has ganado…ayer fuiste una buena chica, ven conmigo….-sonrió el joven jalándola de un brazo hasta arrástrala a su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras ellos

-que haces suéltame…-se zafó la chica de forma violenta

-hmp…. Tu mirada encantadoramente fría me puso de buen humor…así que pregúntame lo que tengas que preguntar antes de que cambie de parecer…-dijo con voz tranquila sentándose en un sillón individual

-te pone de buen humor matar humanos?-pregunto tajante la chica al ver la pared destrozada junto a la puerta

-no…solo a Karin- contesto rápidamente

-que es ella? Porque tiene una conexión especial con ustedes?...-

-ella pertenece a un antiguo clan humano que servía a los vampiros, ellos son del tipo sensoriales y detectan fácilmente a otros vampiros a pesar de ser humanos…..hablaremos de Karin o de mi?-se burló el moreno

-que te provoca la luz del sol?-dijo la chica tratando de enumerar las preguntas que mas la intrigaban

-me quema la piel…soy sensible a los rayos y eso me debilita rápidamente….-contestó tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos recostado en el sillón

- puedes comer alimento humano?...-

-no me afecta y guardo apariencias, no niego que un buen vino es disfrutable aun siendo vampiro….pero como sabes mi cuerpo no absorbe nutrientes de ningún alimento-

-soy la única que no sabe esta clase de información¡- se exaltó la chica al descubrir que no sabía nada de vampiros una vez más, y cayendo en cuenta que también había acortado la distancia entre ellos sin desearlo

Sasuke abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en los de la chica mientras recargaba su rostro en una de sus manos

-en realidad eres la única a la que le contesto preguntas…-dijo en voz suave

Sakura se sonrojo y retrocedió unos pasos tartamudeando otra pregunta

-como se mata un vampiro?..-dijo finalmente dejando un gran silencio

El moreno soltó una carcajada y poniéndose de pie caminó hasta la chica acorralarla entre sus brazos como era su costumbre

-como me matarías tu?...-le susurró al oído

-si mi desprecio no es suficiente….entonces quizás una estaca…-contestó rápidamente la chica tratando de no prestar atención a su corazón que se había acelerado

-vuelve a tu trabajo…- le sonrió de forma malvada el moreno abriendo la puerta de la oficina

-contéstame -ordenó la chica cerrando la puerta de nuevo

-me estás dando órdenes humana?- Sasuke cambio su tono de voz a uno más serio

-si…-contestó de forma ruda la chica sentándose con los brazos cruzados en el sillón más grande

-bien…te lo mostraré..-contestó el joven pasando su lengua por sus filosos dientes, sus ojos también habían cambiado y ahora eran de un rojo brillante

Sakura no parpadeo y miró fijamente al moreno retándolo con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el joven se le había trepado de tal modo que sus respiraciones chocaban dejándola recostada en el sillón bajo su peso

-deja de retarme o cambiare esa expresión a la fuerza…-le susurró el joven al verla forcejear para salir de sus brazos

-te da tanto miedo que sepa como matarte?-se burló la chica

Pero el joven no respondió sino que la beso de forma agresiva mientras una de su manos recorría cada curva de su cuerpo

-suéltame vampiro idiota¡- dijo entre dientes la chica cuando logró tomar aire

-en verdad quieres que haga eso?...si es odio lo que sientes por qué tu cuerpo responde lo contrario?..-la voz de Sasuke era sumamente embriagante al oido mientras resbalaba una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la chica

-suéltame…-dijo en voz casi inaudible y lagrimas en los ojos

-_Sakura….-_Sasuke estaba sorprendido del sentimiento en los ojos de la chica de modo que se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra y caminó hasta sentarse en su sillón sin volverla a mirar

-me iré a casa…-dijo en voz baja la chica poniéndose de pie

* * *

><p>Ya había caminado 2 cuadras hacia su casa, siempre manteniendo su rostro oculto bajos los delgados mechones rosas que tocaban su rostro<p>

-_quiero dormir y olvidar todo…._-se dijo en la cabeza cuando llegó al edificio en donde estaba su departamento, pero las malas noticias no acababan y un gran letrero rojo adornaba la puerta del elevador con el mensaje "fuera de servicio"

-escaleras….genial- resoplo subiendo cada uno de los pisos a paso lento pero cuando estaba a un piso de su departamento un rayo amarillo la tacleo haciéndola tropezar y caer dos escalones abajo

-Pero que te pasa IDIOTA¡-gritó la chica histérica

-Yo..lo lamento no te vi…-se disculpó un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azulados

-quien eres?-pregunto la chica poniéndose de pie molesta

-yo? Ha mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto te bayo¡ vivo en el penúltimo piso- respondió sonriente el joven

-penúltimo piso? Que no estaba el señor Nishikawa viviendo ahí?-preguntó la chica al llegar a dicho piso

-no lo se, jajaja yo solo buscaba un departamento para mudarme a esta ciudad y este fue el ganador-contestó el chico con sus brazos doblados como si sostuviera su cabeza

-y dime… como es que una chica tan linda ha estado llorando?-pregunto curioso el joven

-yo….no es de tu incumbencia…-dijo la chica desviando la mirada

-hm… lamento el accidente quería ver la ciudad desde el piso más alto…-rio el chico de nuevo

Sakura suspiro….de alguna forma este zopenco había hecho que se sintiera mejor al olvidar el incidente…de modo que sonrió y le dijo –entonces mírala desde mi balcón-

-Fantástico¡ que vista tan increíble…hee aun no me has dicho tu nombre…-dijo el rubio desde el balcón del penhouse de la chica

-Haruno Sakura…-respondió mientras servía un poco de té en la mesita de la sala

-y que haces en esta ciudad Naruto?-

-vine a hacer negocios con un viejo amigo, si todo sale bien entonces estaré mas tiempo en esta ciudad- dijo el joven con aire zorruno

-yo lo olvidaría si fuera tu..-dijo el joven ojiazul cambiando su voz a una más seria

-qué? De que hablas?-preguntó la pelirosa

-yo lo olvidaría si fuera tu…. Alguien que hace llorar a una mujer hermosa no debería merecerse su cariño….- dijo serio mirando la ciudad que parecía infinita en el horizonte

-eso he querido desde la primera vez que lo vi…-respondió la chica que miraba fijamente las hojas en su té

-y porque no has podido?-preguntó el rubio que había caminado hasta la sala mirando a la pelirosa

-no lo sé…yo..yo simplemente… no puedo-esta ultima frase salió quebrada por las lagrimas en su rostro y el nudo en la garganta que parecía privarla de aire

-Sakura chan estas bien?-Naruto se había acercado

-Si…gracias…estaba confundida y me ayudaste a aclarar mi mente…podrías dejarme sola?- dijo sonriendo la chica pero sin dejar de derramar pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas

-si…-dijo algo confundido el rubio… mientras salía del departamento

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Al día siguiente

-vamos Karin muévete que no tenemos una eternidad para esperar tu reporte..Debemos entregárselo a Neji Kun antes de que regrese¡-dijo una chica morena de cabello y ojos castaños

-tenemos aquí desde que amaneció¡ rayos y esa estúpida sin ayudarnos mientras Neji y mi querido Sasuke se encuentran fuera¡-dijo con voz emberrinchada la peliroja

-Sakura necesitaba hablar con el joven Itachi….además ella fue la que hizo el reporte inicial y las investigaciones de las muestras…así que solo quedas tu holgazaneando….-la regaño Tenten

-Ash…-

Dentro de la oficina…

-sigo sin comprender tus motivos Sakura…. Y no estoy de acuerdo, contamos enteramente con tu capacidad y vaya que las investigaciones han mejorado en gran medida….- explicó el moreno que tecleaba de forma frenética su portátil

-No tiene que comprenderlos joven Itachi… es mi decisión, además creo que no hay ningún problema, los proyectos a mi cargo ya fueron entregados y mi carta de renuncia hecha..-

-de acuerdo…pero lamentablemente yo no soy el gerente sino mi hermanito…. De modo que tendrás que esperar para entregarle esa carta…-

-No… se lo pido, acepte mi renuncia…yo no quiero tener nadas que ver con vampiros..-suplico la chica que cerraba los puños nerviosa

Itachi por su parte había dejado de teclear cerrando la pantalla de su portátil para ver mejor a la hermosa chica…

-Cuál es el verdadero motivo?…-preguntó en voz suave el joven

-yo.. ya no quiero saber NADA de ustedes ni de él…-contestó tajante la chica

-te recuerdo que la información que trataste aquí es delicada y no puedes revelarla por ninguna circunstancia….-

-lose… y tienen mi palabra…solo aléjame de él….-esto último salió de sus labios con voz quebrada

-Sakura… es que acaso tu.. te has ena…-

-basta¡-grito la chica callando al joven frente a ella… -solo… gracias por todo joven Itachi …-terminó la chica con esfuerzo haciendo un gesto de adiós y retirándose de la oficina rumbo a la oficina de la directora

-_esto no salió como lo esperaba….. yo…vi algo que pudo cambiarlo..pero en vez de eso egoístamente fue lastimada_….- se lamentó por dentro Itachi

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Hello mis queridas lectoras

Un poco estresada por la situación mundial diría yo XD, pero como siempre la libertad de expresión y la comunidad cybernauta siempre ganará

Poco a poco más información es revelada y las cosas comienzan a complicarse… y por supuesto se pondrán mejor ; )

Gracias por sus reviews en verdad me encanta saber que opinan de como va la historia y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que se me va la semana como rayo y el jueves me vengo acordando de "oh cielos el sig capitulo aun no lo termino" jajaja

Un beso y un abrazo a todas

Yukime88


	5. Capitulo 5: Consecuencias

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Consecuencias**

-QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE¡- gritó colérico el menor a su hermano

-fue decisión de ella, no la puedes obligar a trabajar aquí¡- replicó el mayor que miraba serio a su hermanito

-Ella es de MI propiedad¡ tú no puedes andar otorgando permisos para que te entregue una carta de renuncia¡-gritó de nuevo el joven

-Escúchame bien Sasuke… Que a ti no te importe lo que los inmundos humanos piensen no significa que aciertes siempre en tus decisiones…. Y solo TU sabes la razón por la que ella se fue..- la mirada de Itachi era intensa y muy seria cosa que era extraña para un joven tan alegre como él

-Eso es absurdo¡-

-Entonces respóndeme por que es la primera vez que entras en ese estado por una…humana..-dijo recalcando la ultima palabra

Sasuke calló ante las palabras de su hermano y furioso salió de la oficina

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-..<p>

-Hey Sakura tanto tiempo sin verte amiga¡ -gritó Ino desde un pasillo al ver una bata y unos mechones rosados al otro lado del mismo

-Ino...- Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga

-hay rumores circulando en el hospital y quiero la verdad…-le susurró la rubia apuntando a una banca junto a la salida que daba a uno de los jardines más grandes del hospital

-Sakura que paso?..-preguntó Ino intrigada

-que rumores?-contestó la chica con otra pregunta

-renunciaste porque algo raro pasa ahí?-

-no…-respondió la pelirosa sin titubear

-entonces….porque de pronto fuiste trasferida de nuevo a tu puesto?-Preguntó curiosa la rubia

-lo único que puedo decirte es…. Que la maldición es responsable…-dijo con una sonrisa para sí misma y una mirada perdida en el extenso jardín

-Sakura… no sé realmente lo que haya pasado…pero, me alegra tenerte devuelta en el hospital - sonrió la rubia

-gracias Ino..-

-y que harás?..- preguntó alegre la chica

-que hare sobre qué?-esas preguntas comenzaban a tener mala espina…. Si no la detenía es seguro que su amiga se saldría con la suya teniendo esa mirada emocionada

-tu bienvenida ¡- dijo alegre la rubia que ya maquinaba parte de ella en su cabeza

-qué?... no Ino…-dijo alterada la pelirosa al comprender que sus sospechas eran ciertas…

-déjamelo a mi… será mañana ya que el sábado todos estamos libres…-

-bien…-dijo de mala gana al ver que su amiga había salido corriendo para planear todo

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

En un lugar lejano…..

-que información tienes Zetsu….-sonó una voz desde las penumbras

-los Oniyura se mueven como lo hemos planeado…- explicó un hombre encapuchado

-poco a poco….sabrán del poder que poseo….y cuando por fin los descubran será demasiado tarde..-soltó una carcajada el hombre tras la obscuridad

-mi señor… que hacemos con los pequeños Uchihas- otra silueta bajo la obscuridad se anexo al escenario

-manténgalos vigilados….y descubran lo que planean…-

-Si- respondieron varias voces alrededor

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Sábado por la tarde…

-Ino que clase de bienvenida organizaste?-preguntó la pelirosa mientras caminaban

-espera y veras..-sonrió la chica mientras tiraba de la mano de su amiga hasta un Karaoke café

-Karaoke?..-leyó asustada la pelirosa al entrar al negocio y de ahí a un cubículo en donde varios jóvenes cantaban a todo pulmón una tonada

-hola chicos lamento la demora…-Ino saludo

-Hola Ino.. que gusto que todos hayamos podido salir un rato a distraernos…-rio una chica que ojeaba la lista de canciones

-muy bien chicos, les presento a Haruno Sakura.. ella fue trasferida hace poco a nuestro hospital y nunca le hicimos una bienvenida como se lo merece..-

-hola mucho gusto…-dijo una pareja al fondo

-creo que ya nos conocíamos…-sonó una voz profunda que provino de un joven de cabello alborotado y mirada salvaje

-he… si Inozuka de rehabilitación no?-dijo nerviosa la chica al ver al joven besar su mano derecha

-así es…-sonrió el joven mostrando una sonrisa cordial

-bienvenida otra vez Sakura…-dijeron al unísono las gemelas que atendían la recepción de emergencias

-gracias dijo la chica nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ino, la cual estaba distraída comiéndose a besos a un joven de pie pálida y cabello negro corto

-Ino….-dijo en voz baja Sakura

-Ha si.. perdona .. el es mi novio, Sai- dijo alegre la rubia

-Hola muchos gusto..-saludo amable el joven

-el es un investigador privado es un trabajo excitante..-alardeo la rubia

-si ya lo creo…-la pelirosa cada vez se sentía más incomoda en ese ambiente

-Sakura está aquí para distraerse porque el chico que le gusta la rechazó…-le susurró Ino al oído de su novio mientras que la pelirosa hacia una mueca de molestia al haber escuchado el susurro

-no te preocupes Sakura te aseguro que aunque tengas senos pequeños y cabello escandaloso conseguirás a alguien que te aprecie…-dijo sonriente Sai

-SHANAROO¡ pero…como te atreves¡-gritó la pelirosa con el puño levantado y otra mano sosteniendo la solapa del joven Sai…cuando cayó en cuenta que todos la miraban

-Me largo…-dijo en voz baja la chica mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del local

-Sakura….-Ino en verdad lamentaba la sinceridad de Sai…pero, últimamente su amiga era muy solitaria de modo que no la siguió para que se tranquilizara

-_Como se atreve ese sujeto a decir eso enfrente de todos….-_repitió en su cabeza la chica mientras caminaba furica por la acera

-Hey….-

Sakura sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro y la sangre se le fue a los pies

-No deberías caminar sola por este rumbo..-dijo el joven de chaqueta de piel

-Kiba…-dijo sintiendo alivio

-tranquila…. Fue un idiota por decirte algo así…-explicó el joven

-si…-

-déjame llevarte a tu casa- sugirió Kiba mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles del centro de la ciudad

-no me siento bien…iré a caminar un rato y después volveré..-contestó la ojijade con la mirada perdida

-te acompañare si no te molesta..-Kiba sonrió

-si…-contestó distraída la chica –_a quien esperaba ver…._- pensó en sus adentros

-y dime Sakura donde te estás quedando a vivir…-preguntó Kiba tratando de aminorar el ambiente tenso del silencio

-en un penhouse cerca del hospital..-contesto la chica sin mucha atención a sus respuestas

-oh ya veo..debes tener una vista hermosa..-

-si…-contesto seria una vez mas

-hey mira… es una feria, deberíamos entrar-dijo apuntando a la entrada

-no…-dijo en voz baja la pelirosa

-oh vamos…dijiste que querías distraerte…y esta es la mejor forma…-dijo el joven tomando a la chica de la mano para arrastrarla hasta la entrada de la feria

Quizás no era una mala idea la bienvenida de Ino…su corazón estaba confundido y lastimado, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo de convivir con "humanos" y con un chico que no la llamara comida….

-por que no subimos a eso?...-Sakura apunto a la rueda de la fortuna que iluminaba el negro cielo

-claro…-sonrió Kiba mientras se formaban para ser los próximos en subir

-oh Charles eres muy gentil al invitarme a tu casa…-sonó una voz de una chica tras Sakura, ésta volteo por inercia y cuando la chica de cabello pelirojo se volteo unos brillantes ojos rojos relucieron en el joven que la acompañaba

-Sakura vamos….entra- dijo Kiba desde la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, pero la pelirosa lo ignoro y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra

-Sakura¡-grito Kiba cuando se cerró la puerta de la cabina dejándolo adentro y solo

-_Es un Oniyura_….-pensó la chica mientras giraba frenéticamente el rostro buscando a la pareja cuando de pronto los visualizo caminando a un parque cercano

-Oye¡ ten cuidado…ese sujeto es peligroso¡-gritó Sakura a la chica

-Qué?..-se giro la peliroja para mirar a su pareja que la aventó al suelo con ira.. a lo que la chica se puso de pie con terror y salió huyendo del lugar

-Que acabas de hacer maldita humana¡-gruño el sujeto

-qué?... yo creí que eras un Oniyura….-el corazón de la chica latía frenético….tenía miedo y quería correr pero sus pies no repondrían

-y además me comparas con esas basuras¡ morirás como castigo por espantar mi cena…- gritó enfurecido el hombre que saltó y la envistió chocándola contra un árbol mientras sostenía su cuello con fuerza….

-suéltame vampiro¡-grióo la pelirosa tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse la mano que sostenía su cuello y que le impedía respirar bien

-tienes agallas….-rio el hombre mostrando sus colmillos y lanzándola contra el suelo

-Ahgg…-grito la chica al caer en el duro concreto y rodar unos metros

-no se por que tienes conocimiento de nuestra existencia pero… pronto serás solo un recuerdo… beberé tu sangre hasta que mueras…-dijo con voz sádica el vampiro mientras se agachaba junto a ella para levantarla por los hombros

-suéltame…-dijo jadeando la chica

-serás una comida interesante…-dijo el vampiro soltando una risotada

-suéltala…-sonó una voz tras el

-tú también quieres morir?-se carcajeó el vampiro que miraba al sujeto tras las sombras de los arboles

-tienes un segundo para hacerlo y largarte… o seré yo el que te mate…-un sujeto salió de las sombras, traía un elegante traje plateado, era de piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche

-Sasuke…-susurró la chica cuando el vampiro la lanzó contra el suelo una vez más para después saltar con furia hasta el moreno que permanecía tranquilo

-yo no obedezco ordenes de ningún vampiro¡-gritó el sujeto atacando

-Un segundo…-dijo el moreno moviéndose a una velocidad impresiónate, éste tomo en el aire la cara del otro vampiro azotándolo contra el suelo dejando un hoyo en el desquebrajado piso

-te…te matare maldito¡- se levantó el vampiro lanzándose una vez más al moreno, pero éste se quedo inmóvil tomando el puño de su atacante como si fuera un niño atacando a un adulto

-Abre los ojos Sakura¡-ordenó el moreno a la chica que con dificultan alzó el rostro para ver

-Querías saber cómo matar un vampiro….-dijo con voz suave el joven Uchiha mientras el otro vampiro temblaba al no poder zafar su puño de la mano de ese jovencito

-No me agradan los vampiros que llegan a mi territorio y no reconocen el peligro de pararse frente a mi…..-dijo Sasuke al vampiro que forcejeaba con desesperación

-qui..quien eres?-dijo con terror , pero Sasuke sonrió de lado mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre….pero algo más curioso noto la chica ya que los ojos de joven tenían pequeñas marcas negras que adornaban esa carmesí mirada…

Sasuke sonrió mostrando sus filosos colmillos y los clavo con violencia en el cuello del otro vampiro que gritaba de dolor y desesperación…Sakura por su parte no daba crédito a lo que veía… ya que ambos eran criaturas temibles…los gritos del vampiro eran estruendosos pero en segundos su agitado cuerpo de pronto quedó inmóvil… el moreno lentamente separó el rostro del sujeto el cual lo lanzó como lastre al suelo para después mirar fijamente a la chica que temblaba ante la escena

-pero…que fue eso?..-tartamudeo aterrada la chica

-Vámonos… -dijo serio el moreno mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica para ponerla de pie y caminar lejos del parque..

-me..siento mareada-dijo en voz casi inaudible la pelirosa que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo bañado en sudor frio

-joven Uchiha..que fue lo que sucedió?..-un hombre de traje negro se había acercado a ellos, al parecer era quien conducía la lujosa limosina frente a la acera

-llama a Natsuhiko…dile que tiene trabajo en el parque Midori..-dijo con voz seria

-Que hay con la chica señor? Ella.. esta sangrando mucho… deberíamos llevarla a un hospital-

-no… la llevaremos a su departamento..-dijo sin más cargando a la chica en brazos y sentándola junto a él en la limosina

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.<p>

-mmh… donde estoy..-susurró la chica tan pronto como dejo de moverse su cuerpo

-en tu departamento..-sonó una voz ronca

-qué?...-dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos y sentándose en lo que reconocía como su cama –argg…-se quejo del dolor que hasta ahora no era consciente

-creo que tengo una costilla rota…-dijo en voz casi inaudible mientras pasaba sus manos por su costado

-que hacías con ese vampiro?-preguntó sin ningún tacto el moreno

-creí que era un Oniyura…-respondió con la mirada baja

-y que si lo hubiese sido? Acaso traías estacas de madera en tu bolso o algo parecido?-gritó molesto

-yo…. No quería que lastimara a esa chica…-

-no dijiste que no querías saber nada de vampiros?-gritó el moreno con el seño fruncido aun mas

-por que no me dejaste en el hospital?-preguntó la chica al notar su brazo sangrado

-y que ibas a decir? Que un vampiro te ataco y te arrastro por la acera?-dijo irónico

-tomare un baño…-dijo molesta la chica que tomó ropa de un cajo y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

-me duele… -se quejó la chica que desabotonó la blusa que traía para mirar su espalda en el espejo y comprobar que se encontraba arañada por el suelo como si hubiese caído de una motocicleta, debía lavar las heridas para que éstas no se infectaran pero era tal el dolor que la simple agua tibia la sentía como si le quemara cada parte de su cuerpo de modo que se salió para secar su cuerpo lo más delicado que pudiera

-eres una maldita molestia y un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera…-Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el filo de la puerta mirando a la chica que al verlo se hechó la toalla al cuerpo tratando de cubrir lo mas que pudiera

-tus heridas aun sangran…-le dijo con voz suave al ver una gota escurrirse en el hombro

-no esperaba que siguieras aquí..-respondió la chica que se esforzaba por caminar lo más normal que pudiera, pero lo cierto es que la adrenalina se le había bajado y se sentía agotada y muy adolorida de los golpes y las heridas que aun no se cerraban

-hmp….-

-iré al hospital.. mi brazo necesita puntadas..-dijo la chica nerviosa –gracias..Sasuke, lamento causarte problemas..- dijo la chica con la mirada baja mientras sostenía la toalla a su alrededor

-por qué renunciaste?-el moreno se había sentado en el filo de la cama y había acercado a la pelirosa hasta déjala entre sus piernas y con su brazo frente a el

-Yo…-pero la ojijade se quedó muda al verlo lamer su herida con tal suavidad que solo sentía el ligero rose de su lengua

-respóndeme …-le ordenó el moreno que la tomo de forma violenta por la cintura y a recostó bocarriba sobre la cama

-Sasuke… que haces..-se quejo la chica que mantenía las manos aferradas a su pequeña toalla

-contesta Sakura…-le dijo con voz grave

-yo…ya no puedo trabajar junto a ti…por favor ya no me lastimes mas Sasuke….-le dijo en voz baja desviando su mirada que dejaba a la vista pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir

-Bien…. Entonces no quiero volverte a ver en mi camino y ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces, porque si revelas nuestra existencia ya no será ese vampiro mediocre el que te intente asesinar..sino yo mismo-dijo con voz seria y una mirada aterradora, para después caminar hasta el balcón del departamento y desaparecer

Sakura estaba temblando y las lágrimas por fin habían conseguido salir incontrolables

-_yo…yo no podía decirle que la razón por la que renuncie fue porque… estoy enamorada de él…-_ se dijo a si misma limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro –es un vampiro…. _No tendría porque fijarse en alguien como yo a la que llama comida…_-se repitió una vez más como tratando de convencerse así misma de que era lo mejor…pero esta vez era el dolor de su corazón era el que se negaba a olvidarlo

-Sasuke….porque sigues protegiéndome?…-dijo en voz baja la chica al ver su brazo en el espejo y ver que la profunda herida en su brazo había desaparecido bajo unos ligeros manchones de sangre

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Como están mis queridas lectoras

Ohh cielos ya vamos en 5 cap jajaj un poco corto lo se…tratare de hacerme más tiempo para hacerlos mas extensos y detallados

Gracias todas por sus bellos reviews

Crina, CaMyLa,antu2309,akyraa,sweeetmaxi18,tash masen y melisa

Me encanta leerlos porque me animan mucho a darme tiempos entre el trabajo y las obligaciones para poder seguir compartiendo con ustedes una historia loca dentro de mi cabeza jajaja

Algunas notas:

Gracias por tu review sweetmaxi18, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic jaja, si lamentablemente ya hay muchas historias de vampiros tanto en libros como en series… te seré sincera aun no he visto la serie de TRUE BLOOD pero me encantaría verla en algún momento que tenga para ver que tal está la historia :D… gracias por tus sugerencias

-.-.-.-.-.

Y volviendo al fic… las cosas se ponen rudas…Sakura no trabajará mas en el CI y ahora los bellos hermanos Uchihas actuarán solos….. que les depara el destino? Lo sabrán en el próximo cap XD (jajaja sonó a voz de locutor de dragon ball)

Mas personajes y mas misterios….

Yukime88: . decídete Sasuke¡ la quieres o la odias? Pero decídete¡

Sasuke: ¬¬#

Yukime88:bien ..bien ... me callo ^.^U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos el próximo viernes :D…. si lo termino antes, antes lo subiré; quiéranme jajaj tengo mucho trabajo y próximamente meteré CV a algunas empresas asi que si estaré un poquillo ocupada…pero no sufran me encanta escribir y por ahora será cada fin de semana

Un beso y un abrazo a todas

Yukime88


	6. Capitulo 6: La reunión

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 6: La reunión**

Los jadeos retumbaban en las paredes, mientras la voz de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo castaño gemía de placer hasta que su cuerpo sucumbía al cansancio que solo ese hombre le provocaba

-Sasuke..-susurró la chica antes de caer agotada sobre las suaves almohadas

El moreno por su parte se había puesto de pie, no parecía cansado mientras caminaba hasta su baño para fijar su vista en las sutiles manchas de sangre que escurrían por la comisura de la boca y en sus ojos que pasaban de un rojo intenso a un negro profundo

El joven abrió de forma distraída la regadera y bajo el chorro del agua sus ideas no lograban aclararse…

-¿_por qué sigo teniendo sed?….-_pensó con rabia mientras su rostro reflejaba el sentimiento de frustración que lo envolvía

-¿_por qué siento esta mandita obsesión con su sangre?_-pensó con aun más rabia golpeando los azulejos de la regadera con el puño desnudo haciéndolos pedazos en el acto

-¿Sasuke te encuentras bien?-una voz tímida sonó desde la puerta

-sí , estoy bien, solo fue un accidente, ya son más de las 8am ¿que no tenias que grabar unas escenas para tu película?- dijo de forma casual al ver a la hermosa chica envuelta en sus sabanas con el cabello desarreglado

-si..es verdad-confirmó la chica que seguía con la mirada al joven que salía de la regadera para cubrirse con una bata en tonos azulados

-joven Sasuke, su hermano espera en recepción…-se escuchó una voz en el interphone de su habitación

-deja que pase.. y dile a Kenji que lleve a Casey al estudio de grabación en 15minutos…-

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo en son de burla Itachi viendo a su hermano bajar las escaleras con el cabello empapado

-¿qué quieres…?-contestó de forma ruda el menor

-he venido a saludar a mi pequeño hermanito…-volvió a reír el mayor –aunque ya no lo parezcas- recalcó al ver a una hermosa mujer bajando por las escaleras

-Sasuke…algunas escenas serán grabadas en otro país…es una pena que no quieras acompañarme…espero verte pronto….- le susurró la chica mientras se despedía con un profundo beso para después ser escoltada por un hombre trajeado que esperaba en la puerta principal

-vaya…últimamente te ha dado por andar con estrellas de cine de talla internacional…Casey Hamilton es muy hermosa en persona aun con el rostro pálido por tu culpa….-dijo pensativo Itachi

-te pregunte a que has venido…-

-vengo a hablar sobre la reunión de mañana en la noche…-la voz de itachi se tornó seria

-no iré..-contestó de forma seca el más joven de los Uchiha

-debes ir, sabes que estarán muchos miembros de la familia, además tengo un mal presentimiento-Itachi caminó hasta el ventanal de la sala-aun no tengo pruebas, pero sé que esa persona sigue viva, y es el causante de tantos ataques…-

-hmp….- fue el único sonido que salió de su boca

-a y otra cosa, ten cuidado con lo que haces-dijo el mayor caminando hacia la puerta

-qué?-

-últimamente está muy distraído y eso nos puede costar caro…..-explicó el mayor

-no digas estupideces…-

-no lo son, si la realidad es lo que te mantiene en ese estado, mas te vale superarlo o enfrentarlo.-dijo ya sin voltearlo a ver despidiéndose con la mano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Hospital de Konoha<p>

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que habló con el arrogante Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura por su parte se adapto rápidamente al equipo de trabajo del hospital enfocándose total y completamente a sus actividades, y en raras ocasiones se topaba con Itachi Uchiha que le había pedido de forma discreta le mandase sus investigaciones a su correo para pasárselas a los que continuarían la investigación. El mail contenía datos sobre las píldoras y su contenido, el cual no llegaba a acercarse a lo que provocaba la verdadera sangre ya que está no solo los alimentaba sino que era su fuerza y energía vital de modo que era indispensable replicar ese mismo efecto de forma sintética….

Sakura tecleo unos cuantos datos más en la computadora de su consultorio y lo mandó

-te veo muy cansada….- se oyó una voz al ver a la chica bostezar

-lo..lamento- se disculpó la chica frotándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie para tomar otros papeles

-te llevo a casa?-pregunto el joven

-si.. Gracias Kiba…-contestó la chica mientras tomaba su bolso y salía junto con el joven

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Cetro de investigaciones

-agradezco el esfuerzo y dedicación que han tenido durante estas últimas semanas, pero es tiempo de un debido descanso ¿no lo creen?- dijo Itachi frente a todo el equipo

-¿lo dice por la reunión de mañana?-preguntó una chica al fondo del laboratorio

-así es, mañana habrá una reunión organizada por Uchiha's Corp y quiero que asistan ya que sus esfuerzos son muy importantes para la empresa-un murmullo se desató entre los presentes

- les recuerdo que no aceptare un "no" como respuesta- repitió el moreno

-¿donde será?-preguntó Kakashi sin levantar la vista de su libro

-les pasaré la dirección a sus correos electrónicos, la reunión será a las 8pm y asistirán no solo el personal de la empresa sino que estará concurrida por gente muy importante e inversionistas…-explicó el joven

-con mucho gusto asistiré…-ahora era la chica arrogante de cabello pelirojo la que hablaba

Al día siguiente la conmoción por la reunión de la noche era evidente, sobre todo por las chicas que discutían que tipo de vestido deberían usar mientras hacían fila para comprar algo en el comedor del hospital

-¡Sakura!-dijo una rubia saltando para abrazar a la chica

-Ino…hola ¿cómo estas?-dijo la pelirosa verdaderamente aliviada de tratar con gente normal

-me has tenido muy preocupada, hace mucho que no te veo, haa… es verdad eres la doctora más odiada y envidiada del hospital Sakura, y todo es por haber trabajado junto a esos encantadores hombres…-dijo entre suspiros la rubia

-_si supieras que encantadores son….-_pensó la ojijade

-si es verdad…-

-por cierto Sakura, quiero que me platiques con lujo de detalle como es trabajar con ellos, desde que regresaste con nosotros ni tiempo hemos tenido de volver a salir.-los ojos de Ino solían brillar cuando se trataba de esa clase de información y para Sakura era tiempo perdido negarse ya que Ino insistiría hasta el final

-bien te contare-dijo resignada la chica mientras terminaba de pagar su comida

Sakura le contó solo partes especificas sobre lo pesados que eran los estudios y quienes trabajaban con ella sin dar más detalles para no despertar la curiosidad de la ojiazul…

-¿y los jóvenes Uchiha?- esa era una pregunta de cajón y Sakura respondió con mucho cuidado

-¿ellos? pues casi no están, en realidad es raro verlos ya que siempre están muy ocupados-sonrió la pelirosa tratando de parecer animada, aunque para sus adentros haber pronunciado la palabra "ocupados" le traía una sensación incomoda ya que, esos sujetos parecían invertir tiempo especial en sus hermosas parejas que variaban a cada semana tal y como se rumoreaba en las revistas

-y dime ¿por qué saliste temprano hoy?-preguntó curiosa Ino

-ayer me quede de guardia y mi jefa de piso me dio el día libre…-sonrió la chica, cuando su celular sonó, ésta lo abrió y leyó "_correo nuevo (1)"_

-¿correo?...-se preguntó cuando lo abrió y leyó

_Reunión de Uchiha's Corp_

_A los invitados, se les pedirá asistan puntuales a la dirección adjunta en el correo no habrá invitaciones, bastara con explicar su área de trabajo._

_El lugar estará concurrido por inversionistas, clientes y personal de la empresa, se les pide vestir de etiqueta sin excepción alguna y ser precavidos al tratar con nuestros invitados "especiales"_

_Atte: Itachi Uchiha_

-¿que pasa Sakura?-preguntó la rubia curiosa que al ver a su amiga que no gesticulaba ni una sola palabra de modo que le arrebató el celular a la chica que para cuando se lo logró quitar la pelirosa, Ino ya tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¡Te invitaron a una fiesta!-sonrió la ojiazul

-no me invitaron, invitaron al personal de trabajo, probablemente mi correo se mezcló con el de ellos.-explicó la pelirosa

-¡pero tu trabajaste ahí! además el correo dice que no necesitas invitación sino solo explicar el área en donde trabajabas..-citó el correo la rubia –además dice que irán invitados especiales¡ qué tal si son actores famosos o cantantes-dijo Ino entusiasmada

-_o vampiros peligrosos….-_pensó la pelirosa

-no iré Ino…-dijo molesta Sakura levantándose de la mesa y dejando su comida casi entera

-Bien, bien…. Pero ¿por qué no vamos de compras ya que tenemos la tarde libre?-

-¿tenemos?-

-si, Miyuki me debe un favor así que hare que ella me cubra…-sonrió Ino mientras la jalaba al vestidor de médicos para ir por sus cosas

Sakura simplemente suspiró y se resignó a acompañar a su amiga de compras, quizás no fue mala idea al menos la mantenía distraída

-Hey Sakura ¿por qué no te pruebas esto?- Ino le lanzó un vestido

-no tengo ganas de comprar nada Ino…-replicó la chica pero su amiga ya la había empujado al vestidor de modo que se lo probó y salió para mirárselo en el espejo

-mm sabia que se te vería lindo en ti..-sonrió orgullosa su amiga al ver a la pelirosa con ese ajustado vestido color beige y un lindo cinturón que completaba a la perfección sobre la ondulada faldilla, se veía muy bien o lo que Ino llamaría "un look derrite hombres"

-Vamos Sakura no puedes negar que se te ve bien…-rio la rubia al ver que su amiga asentía al verse en el espejo

-decidido comprémoslo y vamos por un helado…-cantó la rubia

-Ino ya es un poco tarde no crees.-

-vamos Sakura relájate te hace bien…-dijo la rubia mientras caminaban a la cafetería favorita de ella

-iré por los helados ya regreso…-dijo Ino que desapareció entre la gente

El lugar era muy agradable y mucha gente de comercios cercanos lo concurría

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro de aburrimiento mientras Ino regresaba con los helados cuando escuchó algo que le puso los cabellos de punta

-no deberíamos estar en esta clase de lugares…-sonó una voz tras la mesa de Sakura

-es mejor estar en un lugar concurrido, ni siquiera ellos se darían cuenta…-dijo otra voz

-_no elucubres Sakura, están hablando de otra cosa que no es de tu incumbencia_…-se repitió en la cabeza la chica

-la reunión será esta noche, y aun debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás…-se oyó la voz de una mujer

- ¿qué haremos si falla el plan?..-preguntó la primera voz que sonaba a la de un jovencito

-haremos una obra maestra explotándolos…-rio el sujeto de a lado al que Sakura podía ver de reojo como un hombre joven de cabello largo y rubio como el de su amiga

-tendremos que ser precavidos… los Uchihas son peligrosos- susurró en voz baja el tercer hombre

La sangre se le fue a los pies cuando escuchó de boca de esos sujetos la palabra Uchiha….-_Vampiros….-_se dijo en la cabeza la pelirosa tratando de que su corazón no latiera como para que los sujetos se dieran cuenta

-eso no importa… si es así yo los matare..-dijo soltando una carcajada el rubio

El corazón de la chica latió aun más rápido de modo que se puso de pie sin girar su rostro pero su intento fue frustrado por una camarera que chocó con ella haciendo que ambas terminaran en el suelo junto a un par de Sundays derramados

-¿Sakura estas bien?...-gritó Ino corriendo hacia ella con dos helados en la mano, pero Sakura la ignoró y giro su vista a la mesa tras ella

-nada…-dijo en voz baja al ver la mesa vacía y unos billetes sobre la misma

-¿Sakura?-dijo Ino al ver a su amiga comer su helado de forma distraída

-perdón Ino…-se disculpó volviendo en si

-¿qué te tiene preocupada?-preguntó la rubia al ver la expresión de la ojijade

-Ino.. ¿qué harías si supieras algo que podría ayudar a alguien?...-

-se lo diría, no tengo problema con ser sincera y si puedo ayudar ¿por qué no?.-respondió la rubia

-creo que si iré a la reunión…-dijo en voz baja

-¿en serio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-dijo Ino sorprendida

-necesito hablar con alguien de ahí…- respondió con tono quitado de la pena

-y ya sabes ¿qué vestido usaras?- la voz de Ino había cambiado radicalmente

-he.. pues creo que tengo un vestido de fiesta entre mis cosas…-dijo dubitativa la pelirosa

-¡estás loca! Cielos no es común ir a una fiesta así, no puedes usar cualquier cosa…quizás sería oportuno que fueses a buscar un vestido-sugirió la chica

-es solo una reunión, no es para tanto…-admitió la pelirosa

-¿solo una reunión? ¡En un lujoso lugar con gente que podría comprar de regalo de navidad esta ciudad!….. no Sakura, vamos levántate tenemos que buscarte un vestido adecuado..-gritó exaltada la rubia tirando del brazo de la chica

-aquí es….-señaló la rubia una tienda enorme cruzando la calle

-Ino de verdad…son las 6 de la tarde, y creo que ambas morimos de cansancio…creo que cualquier vestido estaría bien…-Sakura estaba muy cansada de recorrer tantas tiendas, pero para su mala suerte Ino nunca le haría caso

-vamos…-dijo la chica entusiasmada mientras tiraba de la mano de su amiga

Como la había visto desde el otro lado de la acera la botique era inmensa llena de vestidos para toda clase de eventos

-puedo ayudarlas en algo- una empleada de la tienda se había acercado a ellas para atenderlas

-si, veras es una fiesta muy importante de clase alta y quisiera un vestido largo elegante y sexy pero que no sea muy exagerado-explicó la rubia

-elegante y sexy pero que no sea exagerado-repitió para sí la empleada guiándolas a una sección del tercer piso

-¿para quien es el vestido?-

-para ella…-respondió Ino señalando a su amiga

-bien…-la empleada guio a Ino hasta unas sillas y a Sakura la paró en una pequeña tarima redondeada frente a tres grandes espejos –traeré algunos vestidos para que te los pruebes-

Uno a uno Sakura se probó los vestidos que la empleada le había traído y una vez más para la pelirosa cualquiera estaba bien a diferencia de Ino que se había parado para buscar por su cuenta mas vestidos para que se probara

-Midoriko….la nueva colección acaba de llegar y necesito manos para clasificar los vestidos….-La voz que sonaba era la de una mujer mayor que hablaba con la empleada, su vestimenta reflejaba mucha clase y su mirada era viva como la de un halcón

-por cierto ¿qué es lo que haces, que te tardas tanto?...-alegó la mujer al ver la torre de vestidos ya probados y apilados en una silla

-pues…aun no he encontrado el adecuado para esta jovencita-se justificó la empleada, que era ignorada ya que la mujer había caminado hasta la pelirosa

-quítate ese vestido…quiero ver la forma de tu cuerpo…-ordenó la mujer

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida a lo que miro a la empleada que con señas le indicaba que obedeciera, de modo que se quitó el vestido

-date la vuelta…-ordenó de nuevo la mujer que estudiaba minuciosamente el cuerpo de la chica

-tu rostro es aniñado, piel blanca, muslos delgados, pechos pequeños y un tono de cabello terrible…-dijo de nuevo la anciana

-¿qué?-las mejillas de Sakura de por si estaban rojas por tener a esa mujer viéndola en ropa interior y ahora la criticaba sin medida alguna

-elegir el vestido correcto, es un arte en donde se evalúa las cualidades que debes resaltar para lucir despampánate…-explicó la anciana que revolvía un estante de donde extrajo un vestido –pruébate este…- dijo dándole en las manos el vestido

Sakura asintió y se puso el vestido

-¡es increíble Sakura te vez hermosa!..-grito Ino que había regresado con tres vestidos más en manos

Sakura alzó la vista a los espejos frente a ella…en verdad tenía razón el vestido que esa mujer le había dado era increíble…el vestido tenía un todo tornasol rojizo, el cuello era en V estilo halter, tenía también un hermoso bordado en piedras brillantes bajo el pecho con tela pesada que ondeaba con cortes a diferentes alturas

-tu extraño tono de cabello se contrarresta con el rojo del vestido, y ya que tienes pechos pequeños un cuello V no se ve agresivo a la vista haciéndolo elegante al tener esa abertura en toda tu espalda que deja a la vista las curvas de tu delgado cuerpo-explicó la anciana mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-gracias….-dijo Sakura un poco confundida

-oh no-gritó Ino al revolver su bolsa

-¿qué pasa Ino?-preguntó la ojijade

-las llaves de mi casa, debí dejarlas en mi locker del hospital…-dijo la chica preocupada

-regresemos entonces-sugirió la pelirosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>De regreso al hospital..<p>

-Anímate Sakura….-le decía Ino que caminaba junto a la pelirosa como si la preocupación de sus llaves hubiese durado minutos y esfumado sin razón aparente

-nunca había gastado tanto en un vestido….-dijo la pelirosa que traía consigo una gran bolsa en sus manos

-lose, lose…pero en serio te veras hermosa…-Ino sonreía muy animada cuando vio a unas cuantas cuadras la entrada del hospital

-no tardo, iré por mis llaves y te acompañare a tu departamento para ayudarte a arreglarte…-

-gracias Ino, de verdad algún día te pagare el favor.…-Sakura se detuvo cuando vio llegando a la entrada del hospital a una limosina lujosa color negro

-no te preocupes…-contestó Ino mientras fijaba también la vista en la limosina –creo que tus ex jefes ya se van, bueno iré rápido por mis cosas- Ino se despidió y corrió tratando de evitar toparse con la directora Tsunade

Sakura se encontraba muy cansada de todo el ajetreo de la mañana y el sol quemaba a pesar de ya ser tarde, quizás era prudente que se acercara a la sombra del techo que protegía la entrada del hospital pero pensándolo mejor, si podía advertirlos en ese momento ella no tendría por qué pararse en esa fiesta..

-¿_por qué estoy nerviosa_?- se reprendió mentalmente cuando se armó de valor para hablar con los hermanos Uchiha

-¡Hey detengan a ese hombre, es un ladrón!- una fuerte voz de una mujer retumbó en la cabeza de la pelirosa que giró la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía

-Quítate de mi camino- gritó un hombre con el cuerpo de un toro empujándola tan fuerte que cuando cayó al suelo rodó tratando de detenerse

-¡Niña cuidado!-gritó otro hombre desde la acera

Sakura estaba desorientada, levantó el rostro rápidamente ubicando que el sujeto la había lanzado a la calle y un auto frenaba a metros de donde se encontraba –_no alcanzaré a ponerme de pie_- pensó su cerebro cuando cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero éste nunca llego….

-como puedes ser tan idiota…-fue lo que escuchó la chica cuando abrió de golpe los ojos dándose cuenta que se encontraba a salvo en brazos del menor de los Uchiha a una orilla de la calle

-_el sol…lo matará..-_pensó Sakura alarmada bajándose de sus brazos

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Itachi desde el otro lado de la acera

-Sasuke yo…-Sakura intentaba cubrirlo del sol con sus brazos pero tan pronto lo tocó éste se la quitó de encima

-No me toques -le dijo de forma ruda mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre

-pero….-la pelirosa no pudo decir nada mas…mientras que veía al joven caminar hasta media calle y tomar sus lentes de sol para después ser escoltado por sus guarda espaldas hasta su auto

_-estaba jadeando…..el sol lo lastimo y es mi culpa…-_pensó la chica cuando vio a la limosina retirarse

-¿Sakura que ha pasado?-preguntó Ino que había cruzado la calle con sus llaves en mano

-_no_ _pude hablar con ellos….olvide advertirlos y encima me salvo de nuevo la vida_ -pensó con tristeza la chica

-no, no paso nada…vamos a mi departamento -pidió la pelirosa e Ino asintió acompañándola en silencio

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado como el viento y ni tiempo le había dado a la pelirosa de preocuparse por detalles como el "cómo voy a llegar hasta esta dirección si ni carro tengo" pero gracias a Kami una de las chicas del centro de investigaciones le había llamado para preguntarle como llegar a la dirección ya que era la primera vez que iría, y Sakura aprovechó la situación para pedirle acompañarla, por lo que la pelirosa estaba muy agradecida de que la chica accediera a que llegasen juntas<p>

-¿estás segura que es por ahí?-preguntó la pelirosa al ver que ya habían salido de la civilización y se encontraban en una especie de autopista sin nada alrededor más que arboles, hasta este momento Sakura tampoco se había puesto a pensar que sabia más o menos en que dirección debía estar ese lugar pero nunca había estado ahí

-no estoy segura, pero el GPS dice que es por aquí, además no recuerdo ver una mansión en la ciudad así que debería estar cercana pero a las afueras ¿no?-respondió la otra chica que vestía un hermoso vestido largo color durazno

-próxima vuelta a la derecha…-sonó el GPS

-Cielos….-dijo Sakura al ver que habían entrado a una calle sin ningún señalamiento que parecía llevar a la boca de un lobo debido a lo oscuro que se encontraba

-destino a 1.3 kilómetros..-sonó de nuevo el GPS, el cual no era muy necesario ya que tan pronto salieron de la zona de arboles una gigantesca mansión relució con luces tenues

-¿Qué rayos es esto?... es…como sacada de una película de terror…-dijo la otra chica que manejaba un poco más despacio sin dar crédito a lo gigantesca que era la casa

-sus nombres y cargo si son tan amables…-dijo un hombre en la entrada de la gran reja forjada

-Kaoru Miyasaki y Sakura Haruno…. Investigadoras del centro hematológico Uchiha.- respondió Kaoru

-adelante, bienvenidas a la mansión Uchiha, que tengan una hermosa velada…-contestó el hombre de la entrada

-Gracias Kaoru…-sonrió la pelirosa

-¿por qué quieres venir a esta fiesta después de renunciar?-preguntó intrigada la jovencita que manejaba

-necesito hablar con el joven Itachi sobre algo importante…-respondió la pelirosa

-mmm…quizás tengas razón, últimamente ninguno de ellos se ha parado en el centro, te deseo suerte con que puedan dedicarte segundos para hablar contigo -dijo Kaoru

-si -respondió la pelirosa tomando en cuenta que quizás no sería cordialmente recibida por sus ex jefes, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió horas atrás

-la reunión es en el salón principal, yo las llevaré hasta ahí…-las recibió un hombre alto de traje negro escoltándolas hasta un salón descomunal con hermosos ventanales que daban hasta el techo y candelabros que iluminaban los grabados en madera de cada filo de las ventanas, el salón por su parte estaba repleto de gente

-buenas noches hermosas señoritas…-saludó un hombre trajeado de cabello plateado y con el rostro cubierto por una especie de mascara negra

-Kakashi, que gusto-saludaron ambas chicas

-Kaoru llegas tarde -sonó la voz de otras chicas que tiraron de la mano a su amiga dejando sola a Sakura y a Kakashi

-Kakashi ¿por qué cubres tu rostro en un evento así?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad

-no todos saben lo que soy….-respondió en voz baja mientras tomaba su hombro para guiarla hasta una mesa llena de copas con champagne

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-preguntó el peliplateado

-necesito decirle algo importante a Itachi…pero estoy un poco asustada…-confesó la chica al mirar de reojo a los invitados

Kakashi solo rio bajo su mascara

-¿cómo los distingues?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad al ver a varias mujeres de hermoso rostro rondando cerca de Itachi Uchiha al otro lado del salón

-por la energía que despiden, pero creo que siendo humano solo podrías distinguirlos por el cambio de color en sus ojos -respondió Kakashi a un tono prudente de voz

-ya veo…-respondió la chica sin quitar la vista de un joven con esmoquin no muy lejos de ahí

Kakashi también tenía la vista fija en el moreno que estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres

-creo que esos chicos no tiene remedio ¿no Kakashi?..-sonó una voz grave tras Kakashi

-Obito, que gusto verte…-Saludo animoso el peliplateado

-no son tan malas personas…-rio Kakashi tras su máscara sin dejar de mirar a Itachi

-lose pero esos niños siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza para el clan, siempre llamando demasiado la atención…- se quejó el hombre haciendo una mueca

-Oh disculpa, te presentaré a una amiga, ella es Sakura Haruno una de las medico que nos ayuda en el centro de investigaciones…-

-Mucho gusto…-saludó la pelirosa

-Obito Uchiha…-saludó animoso el hombre que ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes de mica anaranjada trasparente

-hey Sakura ven con nosotras -Kaoru la saludó desde el centro de la pista

-creo que los dejaré solos caballeros, con permiso.-se despidió la chica que caminó hasta un grupo de hermosas jovencitas con las que platicaba animosamente Kaoru

-esta reunión es genial, hay tantos chicos apuestos incluyendo por supuesto a Sasuke e Itachi..-dijo una de las chicas

-_Sasuke…._-Sakura giró la cabeza en busca del moreno, aun le preocupaba lo que había pasado en la tarde. Pero al menos en apariencia se veía bien, y lo más seguro era que ya hubiese "comido" ya que se encontraba rodeado de hermosas mujeres que reían a su lado

Sasuke hizo un ademan de disculparse y se retiro al fondo del salón, y ahí estaba recargado en una pared con esa encimosa de Karin que no se le despegaba ni un segundo, para Sakura ella era la mujer más pedante con la que se haya topado, ya que nunca perdía la oportunidad de insultarla sino que parecía también tener problemas con todos tratándolos como inferiores; aun era un misterio el por qué la toleraban tanto y al parecer solo era amable con los jóvenes Uchiha, en especial con Sasuke con el que se apreciaba lo resbalosa que podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

-_porque me molestaba verlos juntos_...-se regaño a sí misma la chica con fastidio sin dejar de ver a Sasuke que parecía discutir algo con Karin , que al parecer surtió efecto ya que la chica hizo un ademan de molestia y se alejó de él a grandes zancadas, Sasuke por su parte parecía tranquilo y enderezándose caminó hasta una de las puertas más alejadas del salón. Pero, algo estaba mal ya que cuando casi estaba fuera de vista para todos, el joven bajo la mano con la copa que traía, dejándola caer al suelo para después recargarse en el filo de la puerta cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos como si sintiese un intenso dolor

-_Sasuke…-_pensó la pelirosa alarmada que sin despedirse recorrió el salón hasta llegar a la puerta en donde había visto al moreno salir

Sakura salió por la puerta y pudo ver que era un hermoso balcón que daba a lo que parecía un gigantesco jardín lleno de setos y rosales…

-¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿no te dije que te alejaras de mi?...-gruñó Sasuke que se encontraba con los brazos recargados en el barandal del balcón

-el hecho de que estés así es mi culpa -dijo con voz tímida la chica

Sasuke estaba a punto de gritarle cuando de pronto su expresión cambió drásticamente girando su rostro de forma violenta hacia los rosales del jardín…

-maldición…-gruñó de nuevo el moreno

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó nerviosa la chica mientras trataba de ver lo que el moreno tenia bien ubicado

-visitas indeseadas -contestó de golpe el moreno, mientras unas sombras salían desde la oscuridad

-son ellos…-susurró con terror la pelirosa recordando el rostro de aquel rubio en la cafetería

-¿cómo que ellos?-preguntó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido

-yo… los escuché hablar, son vampiros que planean matarlos si no actúan conforme a su plan….quería decírtelo en la tarde…Sasuke yo…- pero la chica guardó silencio al ver varios hombres saliendo hacia la luz

-Tiempo sin verte pequeño Uchiha…-dijo un hombre de cabello anaranjado e incrustaciones en el rostro junto a una chica joven que miraba la mansión de forma distraída

-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>6 capítulos sin titubear "bien" :D<p>

Las cosas mejoran y nuevos personajes siguen apareciendo….

**Notas de la autora:**

-Mil disculpas a todas y todos por las faltas de ortografía y signos de puntuación mal usados en la historia, trataré de cuidar mucho ese aspecto solo les pido tengan paciencia, estoy consiente de que no soy escritora sino ingeniera de modo que me tomaré el tiempo de leer algunas técnicas de redacción cuando tenga tiempo.

-aviso que en los siguientes capítulos habrá LEMON, es por esto que pediré a mis adoradas lectoras me sugieran si cambio del T al M en la clasificación, no suelo usar lenguaje fuerte pero no quiero que se sientan ofendidas estando la historia en "T"

-la siguiente semana subiré un tan esperada historia que es la continuación de mi historia "regresa a mi lado" en esta si he tenido problemas para estructurar la historia pero trataré de actualizarla (más lento que esta historia pero seguro lo haré) _ "aun no corrijo las faltas de ortografía de esa historia, les pido no me hagan pedazos" :P

Finalmente pido 5 segundos de silencio por los puntos suspensivos que dejaran de aparecer en mi fic TT_TT …

"mi terapia es escribir, mi obsesión es leer y el que lean mis historias un placer"  
>Gracias<p>

Yukime88


	7. Capitulo 7:  lo que deseas en realidad

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de autora:<br>este cap es dedicado a mis fieles seguidoras que han leído junto conmigo semana a semana la historia ^.^ gracias **_

_**Cambie la clasificación del fic de T a M, aunque creo que mi clasificación correspondería a "TM" ni muy muy ni tan tan jajajaja**_

**Deseos de Medianoche**

**Capitulo 7: lo que deseas en realidad**

-¿quiénes son ellos?..-susurró la chica al ver las formas iluminarse bajo la luz de la luna

-Vampiros muy peligrosos…-gruñó el moreno

-_oh no, debí advertirlos antes _-se lamentó la pelirosa

-¿qué hacen aquí? o es que acaso se les olvidó que no pueden entrar a nuestro territorio -gritó el menor de los Uchihas mostrando sus ojos color carmesí y una mirada notablemente agresiva

-no queremos pelear ni...ño, solo hemos venido a hablar -respondió el vampiro pelinaranja

-si es así, entonces ¿por qué se ocultan?- Sasuke saltó al filo del balcón con una mano en alto dejando caer una descarga eléctrica que golpeo de lleno en la oscuridad de los setos, de ahí 4 figuras más se anexaron al grupo

-Uchiha Sasuke siempre tan temperamental, deberías tener cuidado podría ser contraproducente para ti- dijo uno de los hombres, éste era alto y mal encardo, tenía el cabello plateado y un extraño circulo colgando de una cadena en su cuello

-ya basta Hidan…-gruñó el líder

-si es así, hablen y lárguense…-Una sombra saltó desde el balcón en donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke cayendo justo enfrente del grupo de vampiros

-Itachi -sonrió el líder que se mantenía al frente de el grupo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pain?...-dijo Itachi mostrando sus colmillos

-he venido a hacer una invitación -contestó de forma tranquila el pelinaranja

-te escucho..-otra sombra más se paró junto a Itachi

-Fugaku Uchiha, solo hemos venido para convocar a una reunión a los lideres de cada clan debido a los recientes incidentes en el país del remolino, los ancianos han decidido dar solución de inmediato -

-¡Asesinando a inocentes! eso es lo que suelen decidir esos imbéciles - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-guarda silencio Shisui -ordenó Fugaku sin dejar de mirar a sus "invitados"

Sakura giró su cabeza ahogando un grito al ver que había más sujetos a los alrededores de los cuales todos tenían esos ojos brillantes

-temo que nuestras ordenes fueron recibir un si como respuesta- dijo el rubio de coleta metiendo las manos a unas bolsas atadas a tu cadera

- asistiremos, ahora retírense -contestó Fugaku con voz seria

-me hubiese gustado que se resistieran, habría sido divertido pelear con ellos…-dijo el mas joven del grupo cuyo cabello era pelirojo y jugaba con hilos en las manos

-otro día jugaremos, pequeños Uchihas..- se burló Hidan que fue el primero de su grupo en desaparecer entre las sombras

-nos vemos hermosa -gritó en voz alta al joven que jugaba con los hilos a la chica pelirosa que veía incrédula la escena

-¿asistiremos? con que objetivo padre -reclamó Itachi al hombre junto a el

-ya es tiempo de que tu y Sasuke maduren -contestó el hombre regresando a la casa

-_él es el padre de Sasuke e Itachi_..-pensó la chica, antes de buscar al moreno que había desaparecido de su vista

-_Sasuke…_-Sakura entró en el gran salón mirando a todos lados en busca del moreno

-será mejor que lo dejes así Sakura-

-pero…él está -Sakura fijó sus ojos en el mayor de los Uchihas

-es orgulloso nunca lo admitiría, además de que lo ponen de mal humor esos sujetos -sonrió Itachi

-¿quienes eran?-

-los llaman Akatsuki, son un grupo de vampiros peligrosos al servicio de los ancianos, alguna vez cuando Sasuke era más joven peleó contra uno de esos sujetos y terminó muy mal herido -

-Itachi…yo debí advertirles de esos sujetos, yo…por accidente escuche su plan y es mi culpa que se expusiera así al sol – dijo con notable desesperación en su voz

-lose -

-por favor déjame ayudarlo -suplicó la chica

-de ninguna forma, es peligroso -se negó el moreno

-eso no importa, el...me salvó la vida -replicó de nuevo la chica

-Sakura, dime que no es más que culpa lo que sientes -la voz de Itachi era suave y tranquila

-yo…no lo sé -tartamudeo la pelirosa

-no quiero que termine peor esta situación Sakura -

-Itachi por favor -suplicó la chica

Itachi suspiró derrotado –¿realmente estas segura de que quieres ayudarlo? es decir bastará con que llame a alguna de sus "amigas" y estará como nuevo en horas -

-se cuán importante es para ustedes la energía vital que absorben de la sangre que toman y a pesar de que no conozco mucho de ustedes los vampiros sé que algo que les causa mucho dolor y los debilita es la luz de sol, por favor Itachi, déjame ayudarlo - pidió de nuevo la chica

-el…muy probablemente se fue a su casa -dijo Itachi resignado mientras la guiaba por un hermoso pasillo adornado por candelabros dorados y múltiples puertas cuyos marcos se encontraban tallados en madera muy antigua, quizás para alguien observador parecería exquisitamente antigua la casa pero para la pelirosa el imaginarse esos mismos pasillos en la oscuridad significaba serias pesadillas

Cuando por fin detuvieron su caminata una gran puerta se abrió en el fondo mostrando una cochera llena de lujosos autos y limosinas estacionados uno tras otro

-Taro ¿Donde esta Sasuke.?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos

-Acaba de irse hace unos segundos -respondió un chofer que veía la televisión aburrido en una mini oficina

-Sakura segura que…-volvió a decir el moreno

-Taro ¿podría usted llevarme a casa del joven Sasuke? -preguntó la pelirosa ya con voz inquieta

-he… si claro, si el amo Itachi me lo indica -respondió el chofer

-_tengo un mal presentimiento_-dijo a sus adentro el joven que asintió para que el chofer accediera a la petición de la chica

Taro eligió una limosina y tras un viaje relativamente corto se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa rodeada por una gran barda

-el joven Sasuke se veía de muy mal humor ¿está segura de que quiere quedarse?-preguntó el chofer a la chica que parecía debatir algo en su cabeza

-si, esta bien gracias -dijo abriendo la puerta de la limosina

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta del lujoso auto, éste arranco dejándola frente a la casona que abarcaba a su tanteo una cuadra completa

Sakura respiró hondo y abrió el portón, era curioso no había mayordomos esperando recibir gente como en la mansión y aun mas intrigante la puerta principal también estaba entreabierta, de modo que la chica caminó a obscuras por la gran casa tratando de ubicar donde estaba cada cosa

-sala, comedor, escaleras… -dijo la chica cuando su vista se acostumbró a la obscuridad del lugar

–_vamos no te acobardes -_se dijo a si misma cuando subió por las sofisticadas escaleras hasta ver una única puerta frente a ella

-_tranquila no tengas miedo…-_se repitió en la cabeza cuando entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

La habitación estaba sumergía en la oscuridad de la noche, pero por la poca luz de luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales podía apreciarse que era gigantesca, adornada con muebles modernos a diferencia de la otra casa, al centro una gran cama era levemente iluminada por lámparas con luz tenue

-lárgate..-se escuchó una voz cansada desde la cama

El corazón de la pelirosa latía a mil por hora, tomó un profundo respiro y caminó hasta pararse a un lado de la gran cama en donde se encontraba una figura que respiraba con dificultad mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras el dorso de uno de su brazo

-no lo hare, quiero ayudarte -contestó lo más tranquila que pudo la chica

Una fuerte carcajada sonó como eco en la habitación

-que no fuiste tú la que dijo que no quería saber nada de vampiros y ahora vienes a una fiesta a la que no fuiste invitada y quieres ayudarme -respondió el joven con tono sarcástico quitando el brazo de su rostro

-si..-contestó con un hilo de voz la chica

-hmp…-Sasuke estiró su mano jalando a la chica de forma violenta hasta la cama, para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta se encontraba acostada y con Sasuke encima de ella sonriendo con esos brillantes colmillos que destellaban con las tenues lámparas junto a la cama

-¡_como es que siempre termino así!-_pensó la pelirosa al no poderse mover cuando la acorralaba de esa forma

-¿como es que quieres ayudarme si te mueres de miedo?- el moreno aun mantenía ese tono egocéntrico que lo caracterizaba

-yo…no tengo miedo -admitió la chica al ver fijamente esos peculiares ojos rojos adornados por pequeñas crestas negras dentro del iris

-no digas estupideces, desde que entraste tu corazón no ha dejado de latir como el de un conejo asustado -se burló Sasuke

-yo…tenía miedo de que estuvieras muy mal -Sakura trataba a toda costa de mantener la calma ya que en la posición en la que se encontraba no podía escapar de esos brazos musculosos que quedaban a la vista ya que el joven vestía únicamente un pantalón negro

-no soy tan débil como tú, humana -contestó con veneno en la voz

-no lo eres, pero a pesar de que eres un maldito egocéntrico y engreído ¡tú me necesitas! Sino… no comprendo el por qué me salvaste la vida a pesar del peligro de exponerte al sol -gritó la chica

-hmp…yo no necesito nada de ti ni de nadie -respondió fríamente

-¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?- los ojos de la chica estaban cristalizados, mientras que su corazón tenía varios sentimientos encontrados que no podía identificarlos con claridad

-el sabor de tu sangre tiene una extraña exquisitez a mi lengua, sería un desperdicio perderla en un accidente como ese - sonrió maliciosamente el joven

-si es por mi sangre, entonces ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte?-replicó la chica de nuevo

-porque si la bebo, quizás no me quiera detener…-dijo con voz seductora a su oído

-está bien, quiero creer que en el fondo tienes un buen corazón ya que si hubieses querido ya me hubieras matado -sonrió con dulzura la chica

_-rayos, pero que mujer tan extraña_ -pensó el moreno, el cual se encontraba tremendamente desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sakura ya que era como imaginar a un ratón caminando directo a la madriguera de una serpiente sin miedo alguno

Sasuke sonrió de lado para después acercarse al cuello de la chica y comenzarlo a recorrer con suaves besos mientras sus hábiles manos se las arreglaban para zafar el nudo que mantenía atado el vestido al cuello de la chica

-Sasuke…espera que haces ¿Por qué no solo bebes mi sangre?-dijo la chica nerviosa

-¿quieres saber porque solemos tomar la sangre de esta forma?- sonrió el moreno viendo el enrojecido rostro de la chica

-la primera la conoces, la excitación que provocamos las distrae pero la realidad es que no hay sabor mas delicioso que la sangre de una mujer al borde del clímax - y antes de que la chica emitiera algún sonido por la boca ésta fue besada con tal pasión que su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo con mucha fuerza, sus labios eran tibios y agresivos mientras su lengua jugueteaba dentro de su boca

Estaba muy nerviosa, y no es que fuese su primera vez en brazos de un hombre pero, algo tenia ese vampiro que le provocaba un ansió por estar más tiempo con el

-que practico vestido -se burló el moreno al deslizar la parte superior del vestido de la chica dejando prácticamente su pecho y abdomen al descubierto

-_soy comida, así se alimentan ellos -_se repitió en la mente cuando el joven la tomó en brazos besando y lamiendo uno de sus senos

-eres tan sensible al tacto, tu sangre huele delicioso..-susurró el moreno al oído de la chica mientras deslizaba aun más el vestido rojo brillante hasta poderlo lograr lanzar a un costado de la cama

-haré que tu sangre sea aun mas deliciosa de lo que es ahora -dijo con voz aterciopelada el moreno que no dejaba de besar de forma apasionada a la chica mientras sus manos acariciaban las delicadas curvas de la chica bajo el

Algo debía estar mal, no debía ser normal que sintiera tal placer con cada rose de sus dedos que le quemaban la piel

-no, Sasuke por favor -le suplicó la chica cuando sintió su pantaleta deslizarse por sus piernas

-¿pretendías que solo bebiera de tu sangre como si fueses un recipiente de emergencia?.-preguntó el moreno deteniendo sus manos por un momento

-Sa…su...ke .-susurró en voz baja la chica jadeando por la excitación que le provocaba el calor de su compañero que por primera vez apreciaba con lujo de detalle, el joven vampiro tenia un cuerpo hermoso de una piel blanca y delicada, y fuertes músculos que se marcaban en cada parte de su cuerpo casi como una estatua griega

-No te dejaré ir, no con esos ojos me ven con tanto deseo -se burló el moreno

-detente, por favor -dijo en voz entrecortada la chica. Era un engaño a si misma, no quería aceptarlo

-se buena chica y disfrútalo o es que ¿no fuiste tú la que quiso ayudar? -rio a lo bajo el moreno mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica

-ahhh…-gimió la pelirosa que se aferró al cuello del moreno cuando sintió los dedos del joven jugueteando dentro de ella

Sakura entre abrió los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad entre caricias y esos fogosos besos que le arrancaban el aliento -_soy…patética… por haberme enamorado de un "hombre" como el…tan inalcanzable - _se dijo a sus adentros cuando vio al apuesto joven lanzar sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa a un sillón cercano

"ring" sonó el teléfono varias veces hasta que se activó la contestadora

-Sasuke querido ¿por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? ven a jugar con nosotras -se escuchó una dulce voz tras el otro auricular

Sakura pegó un brinco asustada tratando de cubrirse con la sabana

-Sasuke por favor -sonó otra voz antes de que la maquina dejase de grabar

El moreno por su parte sonrió e ignoro a las mujeres tras el teléfono destapando a la pelirosa como si fuese un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa

-¿por qué no elegiste a una de esas hermosas mujeres para que estuvieran contigo?-reclamó la chica

El moreno rio a lo bajo cortando al máximo la distancia entre los dos…

-porque es a ti a la que quiero devorar -dijo con voz grave acercando las caderas de la chica hacia él y penetrándola con fuerza.

Sakura había ahogado el gemido por miedo a que la escucharan en la calle, pero fue imposible soportar el silencio con ese ritmo de embestidas que la dejaban cada vez mas sumergida en placer

y era extraño para ella, este hombre se movía como si fuese un deporte para el y aun peor toda su conciencia que le recordaba que era un peligroso vampiro se había esfumado por un deseo de reflejarle sus sentimientos hacia él, devolviéndole cada caricia y besos, sumergida en un sueño del que no deseaba despertar –_Si… tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti…-_

-con esos gritos, todos en la cuadra te escuchara…-sonrió el moreno que respiraba agitado disfrutando del cuerpo de la chica que cada vez se aferraba mas a él

-lo…lamento… no puedo ...evitarlo-dijo con voz entrecortada cuando el moreno aumento aun más el ritmo, su cuerpo se sentía flotando en sensaciones increíbles cuando en el punto más alto no pudo contener tremendo gemido envuelto en éxtasis…

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba aun recortando la sensación que acababa de experimentar y respiraba agitada tratando de controlarse cuando sintió al moreno alejarse de su cuello lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de paso

-tu ¿tomaste mi sangre?-susurró desconcertada al no recordar la familiar sensación de los finos colmillos atravesando su nievea piel

-¿te sorprende no haberte dado cuenta?- sonrió el joven que se encontraba tranquilo recostado junto a ella

-no -dijo la chica que al intentar ponerse de pie su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza

-ven aquí -le dijo el joven tomándola en brazos y recostándola junto a el

-perdiste mucha sangre y tu cuerpo está muy débil, eso deberías saberlo ¿no? Doctora Haruno…-le regaño con voz suave atrayendo a su pecho la suave espalda de la chica

-debo irme a casa..-le susurró la chica

-aun no, necesitas descansar un poco además aun quiero seguir jugando en lo que resta de la noche -explicó el joven que sonreía de forma maliciosa

-de que hablas ¿Qué no fue suficiente sangre la que bebiste?-dijo la chica con el rostro adornado por sus sonrojadas mejillas que seguían apareciendo a pesar de estar pálida

-lo fue.. –dijo en voz suave el joven que comenzó a besarle la espalda mientras sus manos masajeaban suavemente los senos de la chica

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Yukime88: o cielos °./°

¿Qué pasará con la linda pareja?  
>¿por fin Sasuke se decidirá?<p>

Drama y acción es mi especialidad ^o^ en los sig. Capítulos!

jaja ya son 7 capítulos , gracias de verdad a todas y todos por sus comentarios XD

gracias : Gatita Kon, LunaTsuk-Sama,uchiha-haruno-s-s,Tash Masen,Melisa xD,MiladyYukie,antu2309,sweetmaxi18

**MiladyYukie**, se que perro en japonés es "Inu" fue un error de dedo -_-U sorry,

pero a petición tuya

Yukime88: Kiba Inuzuka "desaparece"  
>Kiba: ¿Qué? O.o<p>

"puff"

Yukime88: ^.^ bien siguiente…

-cuidaré mucho las palabras en japonés, pero les pido no sean tan estrictas conmigo ya que es un tanto complicado de hiragana a romaji tal es el caso como el "katon goukakyuu no jutsu" en el que algunos escriben "Goukakyou" porque suena como el "mangekyou" en fin

Un beso y un saludo a todas

Yukime88


	8. Capitulo 8 : ¿Quién soy yo para ti?

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 8 : ¿Quién soy yo para ti?**

Las hojas de los arboles se agitaban al día siguiente, y a pesar de ser de día la temperatura se mantenía baja debido a la neblina que cubría toda la ciudad de Konoha

La pelirosa por su parte se encontraba exhausta, sentía que solo había dormido minutos cuando el canto de las aves se escuchó junto a la ventana

-_quizás si fueron unos minutos_-se dijo para si misma cuando abrió perezosamente los ojos

-¡rayos!-abrió los ojos de golpe para después sentarse y mirar la habitación en donde se encontraba

Poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior giraban en su cabeza y apenada bajó la vista para descubrir que solo la cubrían esas finas sabanas

-tranquila…tranquila…-se dijo en voz baja cuando giró el rostro para ver su hermoso vestido rojo y otro vestido corto color durazno recargados en un sillón

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro, estaba sola en la habitación de modo que se puso de pie, tomó el vestido durazno y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la regadera que igual que la habitación era gigantesca y modernista, adornada con espejos de finos de acabados minimalistas y grifos que parecían de plata

-_este lugar también me da escalofríos_-se dijo para si mientras saltaba a la regadera para tomar un baño rápidamente y vestirse minutos después salió de baño distraída hasta donde estaban sus pertenencias

-esperaba que durmieras mas tiempo-sonó una voz tras ella

-¿qué?-giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver al apuesto moreno revolviendo el interior de lo que parecía un gigantesco vestidor en una puerta contigua

-Sasuke… yo… debo irme-dijo en voz baja ya que se encontraba apenada de recordar lo intensa que fue la noche anterior

-todos están ocupados y no puedo llevarte ahora-dijo sin voltear cuando por fin encontró una corbata gris clara con leves rayas en azul

-no necesito ayuda…yo puedo irme sola…solo…debes decirme donde está la salida-dijo con voz indiferente

-sales al pasillo doblas a la izquierda en el cuarto pasillo caminas tomas la tercera puerta y saldrás al salón principal, de ahí…creo que recuerdas las tres puertas hacia el vestíbulo y son 20 kilómetros hasta la ciudad -respondió en el mismo tono

-no eres gracioso -se quejó la chica

-entraste a la casa como ratero profesional y preguntas ¿dónde esta la salida?- se burló el moreno

-¿ratero? La puerta estaba abierta ¡dime que clase de loco deja la puerta de esa forma a media noche y sin vigilancia alguna!-dijo la pelirosa ofendida

-no lo se, quizás deberías estar aun mas loco para entrar a la casa de un vampiro-

-_ash… vampiro engreído_-se tragó las frases en su cabeza mordiéndose el labio enojada mientras la puerta sonaba con leves golpeteos

Sasuke por su parte se arreglaba su corbata en un espejo cuando por fin decidió abrir la puerta

-Joven amo, disculpe… en la sala sur se encuentra su invitado-dijo un hombre con mirada seria

-te pagaré el vestido, solo dame tu numero de cuenta-dijo con voz cortante la chica mientras tomaba su bolso y guardaba el vestido de fiesta en una bolsa que mostraba la marca del costoso vestido casual

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, de tal forma que caminó hasta el gran pasillo y a lo lejos divisó al joven que caminaba y se perdía en algún pasillo a la derecha…

-_entonces si había más habitaciones en la casa_-dijo en su cabeza al intentar recordar que bajo la obscuridad de la noche y solo porque el destino así lo quiso la habitación principal de esa casa era la primera puerta frente a las escaleras

Sakura ya había bajado 4 escalones cuando una voz familiar se escuchó a lo lejos, era chillante y animada y ella la conocía

-no puede ser…-susurró la chica que caminó hasta una gran puerta a la derecha que se encontraba ligeramente abierta

-¡Teme ya te lo dije! esto ya está fuera de control-se escuchó una vez más la voz chillante tras una gigantesca puerta

-no podemos hacer nada por ahora –respondió la voz de Sasuke en un tono mas difícil de escuchar

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el invitado cuando el joven Uchiha giró la vista hacia la puerta

El moreno se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a la chica por la velocidad en que lo hizo

-creí que te ibas -dijo suavemente el moreno con una sonrisa de lado tapándole la vista hacia el interior de la sala mientras disfrutaba del sonrojado rostro de la chica

-Sa...Sakura chan-dijo el invitado desde la sala sorprendido de ver a la pelirosa

Sakura bajó la vista y se inclinó para ver quien se encontraba tras del moreno

-no puede ser…si eras tú -dijo la chica cambiando su semblante

-¡Sakura chan! que alegría verte aquí-dijo el joven rubio con los brazos abiertos hacia la chica, pero su gran abrazo de osos fue frustrado por el moreno que lo hizo retroceder al jalarlo de la camisa

-¿qué haces en este lugar?-preguntó la chica incrédula

-jaja recuerdas que te dije que tenia un asunto que entender, vine a Konoha a reunirme con Sasuke tte bayo -dijo sonriendo

-el… sabe que tu….-balbuceó la chica mirando a los ojos al moreno

-hmp ¿de donde se conocen?-preguntó cortante el moreno

-pues, vivo en el departamento debajo del de Sakura chan -respondió alegre el rubio

- ¿Sakura chan?-murmuró Sasuke con mala cara

-¿qué rayos está pasando?¿ es que acaso tu también eres…?-pero antes de que la pelirosa terminara el moreno completo la frase

-vampiro. Haruno Sakura, él es Naruto del clan Uzumaki al norte del país del remolino -dijo de forma indiferente mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual esperando que los otros dos hiciesen lo mismo

-¿acaso el teme era el que te hacia llorar tanto Sakura chan?-susurró el rubio mientras se sentaban en la sala

Sasuke carraspeo molesto al escuchar por supuesto el susurro del rubio que en su opinión tenia la cabeza llena de aire porque olvidaba a ratos las habilidades naturales de los vampiros como los oídos agudos

–como sea, respecto a nuestro asunto aun estoy esperando respuesta del clan Hyuga según creemos ellos están neutros ante los altos mandos, pero debemos asegurarnos de que la situación se mantenga de la misma forma… -

-pues…me parece bien, yo hablaré con los Hyuga y espero que todos entiendan la situación en la que nos encontramos, esto es algo "complicado"-dijo rascándose la cabeza cuando de pronto sonó su celular

–si…si… no hay problema en 35 minutos estaré ahí… Si… adiós- colgó el rubio cuando se puso de pie de golpe y tomó su saco -Hinata y su padre llegarán en unos minutos al aeropuerto, los recogeré y espero todo salga como lo planeamos -dijo el rubio sonriendo

-ha Sakura chan, nos vemos luego -se despidió el joven de la chica la cual no lo volteó a ver manteniendo la vista en sus manos

En un momento la habitación se había rodeado de un silencio sepulcral en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones leves de ambos

-¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es que siempre termino rodeada de vampiros?-dijo molesta la chica apretando los puños con fuerza

-lo que dijiste alguna vez es verdad -dijo el moreno mientras miraba distraído la ventana ignorando completamente la pregunta que había formulado la chica

-¿lo que dije?-repitió la chica sin entender

-hay una guerra bajo las narices de los humanos y si se nos escapa de las manos, entonces ustedes serán los que terminen asesinados por vampiros -Sasuke lucía mas serio de lo habitual

-quiero saber…-Sakura se había puesto de pie y lo miraba fijamente

-quiero…quiero saber ¿que "cosa" o criatura estamos enfrentando? -dijo con voz firme

-¿estamos?-soltó una carcajada el joven

-en ésta guerra ustedes no están involucrados, recuérdalo… para nosotros los humanos no son mas que comida-dijo serio el moreno

-¡eso es absurdo ¡ ¿cómo es que no estamos involucrados? Si somos nosotros "la comida" los que los mantenemos vivos-gritó la chica molesta

Sasuke apretó los puños

-no puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas sabiendo que esas cosas asesina humanos sin piedad solo por una pelea entre criaturas igualmente despiadadas que no les importa nadie mas que su propia especie-Sakura estaba tocando temas delicados y hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta…

-no sé que pretendían esos sujetos llamados "Akatsuki", pero lo cierto es… que nadie está dispuesto a meter las manos por los "humanos", es por eso que quiero saber quien está provocando todo esto-

-y una vez que sepas ¿qué harás?-Sasuke tenia el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-no lo sé, quizás encuentre alguna forma de envenenar mi propia sangre para defenderme tanto de vampiros como de oniyuras-gritó la chica con la mirada determinante

-morirás si haces eso…-

-no me importa, al menos matare a uno de ustedes-dijo con rabia la chica

-si te involucras tu vida correrá peligro ya que no eres …-

-ya lo se… no soy nada mas que una simple humana, pero es solo que…estoy harta, de solo quedarme observando mientras ustedes deciden el mejor método para destruir humanos que muy probablemente fueron obligados a transformarse es esas cosas horrendas-la respiración de Sakura era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba

-no digas estupideces-la voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo

-¡no son estupideces! dime ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de esta guerra?

-de que te serviría saber Sakura, esto es sólo entre vampiros, tú no tienes ninguna relación ni conmigo ni con nadie de ningún clan -gritó Sasuke retándola con la mirada

Esas palabras en verdad impactaron a la chica y casi instantáneamente su mente colapsó al comprender que era verdad, era verdad el hecho de que no podía hacer nada… Era verdad que ella no poseía algún poder que la defendiera …y la más dolorosa, era verdad que lo que para ella fue una noche mágica con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, para él no fue nada más que una simple "cena"….

-Patética -dijo en voz baja, cuando decidió mirar hacia atrás y salir corriendo hasta la puerta

-Sakura-dijo el moreno tomándola del brazo

-no… me… toques…-dijo con voz entrecortada la pelirosa al quitar la mano del joven

-no soy nada ni de ti ni de ningún clan, yo fui quien te quiso ayudar y ya no soy de utilidad así que...-la voz de Sakura era lastimosa y fría –adiós…- dijo caminando fuera de la sala

Pero antes de que lograse salir por completo de la casa, la pelirosa se había encontrado con unos invitados algo peculiares, eran 4 personas , tres hombres grandes y musculosos, y una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro largo

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan problema…?-Sasuke venia detrás de la chica con cara de fastidio cuando vio a los ojos a la chica que acababa de llegar

-Sasuke mi amor -dijo la hermosa chica cuando se acercó al moreno y le planto tremendo beso

-creí que llegarías mañana -dijo el moreno con su habitual tono de voz

-quería un poco de diversión antes de la reunión con el vampiro mas sexy del mundo, además viajar por más de doce horas me dio…hambre-dijo melosa la chica sin descolgarse del cuerpo del moreno

El corazón de Sakura latía muy rápido y un terrible dolor en el pecho le cortaba la respiración

-y… ¿quien es ella?-preguntó la hermosa mujer de cabellos negro azabache

-Es una de las medico de mi centro de investigaciones…-contestó con igual tono monótono el moreno

-Mucho gusto…-saludo la mujer de forma cortes

–Soy Natsumi Uchiha la prometida de Sasuke….-

-_quiero alejarme de este lugar... De una buena vez ¡ olvídate de ese estúpido vampiro! o... terminaras despedazada por esa fría mirada -_se gritó en la cabeza la pelirosa mientras ordenaba a sus pies alejarse lo más lejos que pudiera

ya había caminado lo suficiente como para ver la casona a lo lejos, pero su corazón la traicionaba y aprisionada por el dolor cayó de rodillas llorando en silencio mientras se consolaba abrazándose a si misma…

-¿como es posible que me facilites tanto las cosas ?-una voz sonó entre los tupidos árboles

-¿quien eres?-dijo con voz seria la chica poniéndose de pie y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, para ver con horror unos ojos naranja brillante

.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridas lectoras<p>

Un poco tarde el fic jajaja, las cosas se ponen más complicadas y más preguntas surgen…

No estoy segura si todas estaban de acuerdo con el cambio de clasificación pero ese es el nivel de lemon que usaré :P, espero que les haya gustado éste cap que en lo personal me costó mucho trabajo escribir y aun más porque el siguiente si que me emocionaré escribiendo porque habrá…

Yukime88: :) ¡Violencia! ¡Esparta! …ejem…

Yukime88: ¬.¬U no dejen que sus novios escojan las películas…

Yukime88: ^_^ será interesante

Gracias por sus reviews , se los agradezco mucho, no recibí muchos del cap 7 :P no se si es bueno o malo eso jajaja yo espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo

Nos vemos el próximo viernes

Feliz San Valentín a todas, espero hayan pasado un lindo 14 con sus seres queridos :D

Yukime88


	9. Capitulo 9: Sentimientos

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos**

-¿quien eres?- volvió a gritar la chica con miedo en su voz y casi de inmediato una suave carcajada le encrespó la piel al sentir que "ese alguien" estaba detrás de ella

-no te mataré… aun, pero si vendrás conmigo- oyó la pelirosa cuando unos finos y largos colmillos se clavaron en su cuello

-¡Argggg! -gritó la chica de dolor, un dolor tan insoportable que le quemaba la piel, estaba mareada y débil

–_no quiero morir …_-dijo en su mente cuando perdió el conocimiento

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

-joven Sasuke la jovencita pasó hace unos minutos por el vestíbulo ¿no cree que seria prudente llevarla a su casa?-dijo el mayordomo preocupado

-hmp… es testaruda, en un momento iré por e…-y de golpe detuvo su boca

–Sangre…-pronunciaron sus labios cuando sus ojos cambiaron a rojo carmesí

-Sasuke querido ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Natsumi que tomaba té quitada de la pena

-¿Sasuke?-dijo la chica al ver que había desaparecido

El vampiro recorrió la casa como un viento endemoniado y saltó a las afueras sin perder el rastro de ese peculiar aroma

-el olor es aun muy fuerte, no deben estar lejos-dijo en voz baja cuando visualizó una dirección que daba hacia lo alto de las montañas

-¡Joven Sasuke que sucede!- gritó un hombre alto con los ojos tan rojos como los de él

-Keichi, tu eres un vampiro sensorial… dime ¿qué tan lejos están los oniyuras de esta zona? -

El hombre cerró los ojos y se concentró frunciendo el entrecejo

- están a 30 kilómetros de esta zona, corren bastante rápido sino me hubiese dicho no me habría dado cuen...- pero antes de terminar la frase el joven Uchiha ya había desaparecido entre los árboles del bosque

-¿pero que…?-dijo Keichi sin comprender

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo se reunía junto a un lago

-por fin la hemos encontrado- dijo con voz rasposa un hombre al ver como su compañero lanzaba al suelo a una mujer

-la humana que mencionó el amo, la he seguido por días y justo ahora dejó de ser vigilada por sus amigos vampiros -se burló el hombre mientras levantaba el rostro de la pelirosa tomándola por el cabello

-¿qué haremos con los cadáveres?-dijo otro sujeto junto a ellos

-dejarlos… y buscar más comida-contestó otro sujeto

-¿dónde estoy? mi cabeza duele -susurró la chica abriendo los ojos para temblar con horror

-¿qué…qué son ustedes?-dijo con voz temerosa al ver frente a ella aproximadamente 12 cadáveres de humanos jóvenes apilados junto a un lago

-¿ya debes saberlo no?- dijo un hombre con ojos naranja brillante

-o…oniyuras-dijo con terror la chica al abrir como platos los ojos y ver que la rodeaban 5 hombres con afilados dientes

Los hombres rieron al verla forcejear para zafarse de ellos y retroceder torpemente hasta tropezarse con un pedazo de tronco seco

-¿Quien los está enviando?-gritó la chica en su intento de ponerse torpemente de pie

-eso…no importa mucho o ¿ si ? –dijo un hombre con cabellos alborotados y ropas rasgadas

-si quieres información, te puedo decir que "esa" persona estaba muy interesada en que te capturáramos, el detalle que no nos dijo fue si te necesitaba viva o muerta-rio de forma sarcástica otro de ellos

-comer…seria lo mejor, aun estoy hambriento-dijo otro de los oniyuras lamiendo el filo de sus colmillos pero de pronto sus ojos dejaron de parpadear y casi en un instante su cabeza había sido despegada de su cuerpo

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada al ver a los oniyuras retroceder

-ustedes…. basuras….-dijo entre dientes el hombre frente a la pelirosa cuya mano formaba una espada chispeante de electricidad

-a si que alguien los envió específicamente por esta chica….-otro hombre de cabello negro apareció a un costado de la chica

-mala idea tte bayo -se escuchó otra voz

-Na…Naruto…-dijo la pelirosa al ver al rubio ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-quédate atrás de nosotros Sakura chan-dijo con voz seria el rubio

Sakura alzó la vista y por primera vez la fijó en el hombre que ahora mantenía los puños cerrados con leves descargas en ellas

-Sasuke…tu…-dijo en un susurro la chica al ver que el moreno frente a ella no la miraba… eran unos ojos aterradores llenos de ira y con rabia crujía los dientes mostrando sus colmillos

-¿Quien los envió?-preguntó el tercero que rodeaba a la chica, éste último no lo conocía la pelirosa

-tendrán que matarnos -se burló un oniyura cruzándose de brazos en forma retadora

-hmp -salió de la boca de Sasuke cuando levantó su mano derecha para susurrar-KI...RIN-con voz grave

No era como si la pelirosa pudiese explicar lo que estaba ante sus ojos, por alguna razón aquel vampiro había hecho algo fuera de su imaginación ya que tan pronto había levantado su brazo unas descargas casi como el trueno habían rostizado a los cuatro oniyuras en el acto

-¡Sakura! ¿Sakura chan estas bien?-escuchó de repente la chica que veía borroso su alrededor, quizás era adrenalina, o quizás el sonido del trueno impactando frente a ella, estaba ensordecida y confundida

-no…-respondió la chica recargando sus rodillas en el suelo ya que no podía sostenerse de pie por más tiempo

-Joven Sasuke no debió matarlos, pudimos interrogarlos antes de que llegasen a una etapa grave-dijo el vampiro de cabello negro

-Keichi alerta al clan, Naruto en 5 minutos llegará el avión de los Hyuga, ve con ellos-dijo en voz seria casi tétrica

-pe…pero Sasuke, Sakura chan esta…-dijo preocupado el rubio

-los veré mas tarde-dijo cortante el moreno tomando en brazos a la pelirosa para después desaparecer

-hey Uzumaki, gracias-dijo Keichi mientras miraba los cadáveres de los humanos

-yo… sentí el olor de sangre humana y…el de esos desgraciados oniyuras-se lamentó al ver a esas víctimas ya sin vida

-_tenemos que detener esto_- pensó finalmente el joven rubio cuando retomó su rumbo y se perdió entre los árboles

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta del penhouse un aire helado los invadió ya que el ventanal estaba abierto mientras la sala se encontraba sumergida en la obscuridad a pesar de que un nublado día iluminaba el exterior

-Sakura…-susurró el joven al ver a la chica aun en shock , que al verlo a los ojos ésta comenzó a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Era un llanto incontenible que incluso al moreno le causaba desesperación al verla en ese estado, de modo que la recostó en su cama y abriendo sus manos la miró a los ojos

- tranquilízate…-le susurró bajo la obscuridad del departamento

-me iban a matar-dijo la chica temblando mientras las lagrimas seguían empapando su rostro

-¡basta Sakura!-le grito el joven para que dejase de sollozar

-no voy a dejar que nada te pase - le dijo limpiando las lagrimas

-tengo miedo de dormir y despertar sabiendo que todo esto fue real -dijo en voz débil la chica abrazando el cuello del moreno

-esta bien… no me iré hasta que estés tranquila -le susurró de forma dulce

Ante esta respuesta la chica levantó la vista asustada

- ¿quién eres?- le dijo en forma brusca la pelirosa

-¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?-dijo molesto el moreno

-tu no eres así -contestó la pelirosa de forma seria

-hmp… ve a bañarte, me estresa que huelas tanto a sangre -le contestó molesto girando el rostro

-¿_sangre?_ -pensó la chica que caminó despacio hasta el baño para prender la luz

El sonido de la regadera inundó el ambiente pero a los pocos minutos un grito aterrado se escuchó desde el baño

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el moreno al ver a la chica sosteniendo una toalla frente al espejo

-¿qué…qué es eso?-tartamudeo asustada al ver en su reflejo su hombro manchado en sangre y dos grandes perforaciones en su cuello del cual brotaba a ratos ligeras gotas de la misma

-los oniyuras no poseen la misma habilidad que los vampiros -dijo con voz tranquila el moreno

-no…-dijo la chica tocándose la herida en el cuello

-limpia tu herida o se infectará-le dijo el moreno saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Esto era una locura, "el" uno de los vampiros más poderosos de su clan estaba…"preocupado" por aquella humana que no dejaba de verla derramar lagrimas por su culpa

-_y ahora que_-pensó el joven cuando sintió su celular vibrar

-_numero desconocido_-leyó el joven cuando contestó el celular

-¿qué quieres?-dijo el moreno en tono molesto

-¿por qué me dejaste sola Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Dónde estás?-se oyó la voz de una chica

-hmp, no te importa-la voz del joven era fría como hielo

-pero Sasuke, creí que viajaríamos juntos…-se escuchó la voz de la chica cuando el moreno simplemente colgó la llamada

-no deja de sangrar-Sakura había salido del baño envuelta en una toalla mientras mantenía el rostro nervioso mirando su cuello en un espejo

-hmp…ven aquí- Sasuke tomó a la chica por el brazo y la llevó hasta la cama

-puedo intentar cerrar la herida pero quizás quede una pequeña cicatriz- le dijo con voz suave lamiendo las gotas que brotaban de su cuello a lo que la chica soltó un leve gemido

-no deberías llorar tanto, hace que tus ojos dejen de brillar-le susurró en el oído

-Sasuke… no entiendo… porque te aferras tanto en hacer pedazos mi corazón, siento que tengo limite y sigo sobrepasándolo hundiéndome cada vez mas en el dolor-la voz de la chica era seria y quebrada

-yo no me aferro a nada-dijo indiferente el joven

-es… tu culpa-dijo la chica mirándolo

-es… tu maldita culpa Sasuke ¿por qué NO puedes aceptar que te preocupas por alguien? -gritó la chica frustrada retándolo con la mirada y los ojos lloroso

-hmp…te golpeaste la cabeza y ¿ahora dices también estupideces?-contestó agresivo el moreno alejándose de ella

-¿estupideces dices? fuiste TU quien me buscaba, de lo contrario ¿por qué me salvaste en tantas ocasiones? ¿por qué no me dejaste morir en manos de esos oniyuras? Si en verdad no soy nada para ti-gritó la chica aferrando sus manos a la toalla

-¿por qué no me dejaste morir? era una humana mas…¡dímelo!-gritó con voz desgarrada

-porque simplemente no me dio la gana -contestó enojado el moreno mostrando sus ojos rojo escarlata

-eres un fanfarrón, engreído y mentiroso…estoy harta, harta de que pretendas que no te importo, harta de que me trates como basura, HARTA de que me veas como una maldita comida y NO COMO UNA MUJER-gritó agitando las manos con furia tirando al suelo como consecuencia la toalla que la cubría, sus puños estaban tensos y no dejaba de mirarlo a la cara

-¡No me importa si tienes prometida! yo… yo siempre te he…-

-tu… eres una simple humana -dijo cruelmente el moreno

-Si, una simple humana que ha tenido el gusto de ver un deseo incontrolable en los ojos de un vampiro -dijo de forma retadora

-¿incontrolable?-se burló el moreno

-¿es que nunca te percataste de que cuando lo hacíamos tus ojos nunca dejaron de ser de ese rojo brillante como ahora? O… es que acaso con tus demás comidas también te arriesgas a que descubran que no eres del todo humano-era ahora o nunca, sabría de una buena vez que había en la cabeza de ese vampiro

-que rayos…-susurró el joven enojado con ese comentario que le dolió en verdad, ya que efectivamente no recordaba haber bajado tanto la guardia

-dime de una buena vez la verdad, y déjate de tonterías ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJASTE MORIR SI REALMENTE NO TE IMPORTO?-gritó la chica aun más fuerte que antes, sentía dolor y presión en su corazón ya no podía contener más ese sentimiento

-¡JAMAS DEJARÍA QUE NINGUNA CRIATURA PUSIERA LAS MANOS SOBRE MI MUJER!-gritó con furia el moreno

-¿qué acabas de decir?-dijo la pelirosa desconcertada cuando sintió las manos de aquel hombre sobre su desnuda piel

-te haré pagar por cada insulto, pequeña brabucona -le susurró en el oído antes de plantarle un beso que le arrancó el aliento a la chica, metiéndola de lleno bajo las cobijas de su cama

-Sasuke…-gimió la chica al sentir las manos juguetonas del hombre dentro de ella

-¿mentiroso me dices? Yo siempre te he dicho cuanto me molesta el olor de tu sangre, es adictiva y me hace sentir una sed incontrolable de la cual nunca me sacio - Sasuke era agresivo en sus besos y sus músculos se marcaban de lo tenso que los mantenía

-¿por qué haces esto?-gritó la chica para que la mirase a los ojos

-eres mía Sakura ¿por qué no abría de hacerlo?- se burló el joven lanzando la ultima prenda de ropa que aun tenia en su cuerpo al suelo

-¿tuya? -dijo la chica deteniendo al joven

-dime entonces, que puedo decir lo mismo de ti-dijo la chica susurrándole al oído como él siempre lo hacia

Sasuke simplemente rio

-¿qué quieres decirme? -preguntó divertido, cuando sintió a la chica sobre él

-que eres MIO Sasuke Uchiha -dijo con voz suave la chica, comenzando a besar y lamer el cuello del joven para después deslizarse cada vez más abajo y toparse con ese perfecto abdomen

-ven aquí -le dijo el joven tratando de subir a la chica

-no…-dijo la chica ignorando sus manos y bajado hasta su vientre bajo

-espera Sakura…-le dijo el joven cuando sintió la lengua de la chica jugueteando con su miembro perfectamente duro como hierro

-rayos…-dijo entre dientes cuando la pelirosa lo introdujo dentro de su boca

Era una sensación increíblemente placentera y a la vez humillante para el joven vampiro que siempre se había preocupado por arrancarles gemidos a las mujeres y ahora él era el que trataba de mantener la compostura

-¿qué pasa Sasuke? ¿te molesta no ser el dominante?-se burló la pelirosa cuando de forma brusca fue girada para quedar bajo el fuerte pecho del moreno

Sasuke por su parte rio a lo bajo

-no… pero aun mereces ser castigada-le dijo sonriendo

-¿qué?-salió de la boca de la chica , cuando el joven detuvo las manos de la chica contra la cama, penetrándola de forma suave

-¿que intentas hacer?-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz al recordar que siempre era agresivo

-desesperarte…-contestó sonriendo al ver el rostro de la chica frustrado por estar de esa forma sin poder mover los brazos

-eres malo-dijo con frustración la chica al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos cada vez más intenso

-Sasuke-gimió enojada la chica clavando las uñas en las espalda del vampiro cuando éste aflojo su agarre para tomarla de la cintura y aumentar notablemente el ritmo

-eres muy temeraria, dime ¿acaso haz olvidado que soy un vampiro?-la voz de Sasuke era profunda

-no en realidad, supongo que esa es la razón por la que pienso que eres muy sexy cuando me miras con esos ojos -respondió la chica entre el jadeo de ambos

-que humana tan molesta -dijo el joven al caer en cuenta que sus ojos aun seguían siendo rojo intenso

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

La mañana era fría y el sol apenas salía en el horizonte cuando un leve zumbido se escuchó en la mesa de noche

-¿qué pasa?-contestó con voz perezosa un joven que revoloteaba su cabello para quitarlo de su cara

-¿dónde estas? se supone que discutiríamos lo del viaje de mañana-

-no tengo nada que discutir, iré- respondió de nuevo

-¿qué? ¿Sasuke estas bien? Keichi me dijo lo de ayer ¿qué pasó con ella?-

-nada, esta dormida -respondió de forma seca

-¿qué harás?-

-vendrá conmigo…-

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.<p>

Hello mis queridas y queridos lectores

haa pero querían Lemon y clasificación M ¿verdad? jajaja

¿Qué pasara con nuestros protagonistas?

¿Quién es exactamente esa tal Natsumi?

Los personajes se mueven a su alrededor y las cosas se complican aun más y un sentimiento cada vez sale más a flote…

Yukime88: Siguiente capitulo "El viaje"

**-sección platicando con Yukime-**

Yukime88: gracias chicas por todo se apoyo, me emociona tanto leer sus reviews XD Tenshi kun no me dejará mentir cuando me pregunta ¿por qué estas tan alegre? Y Yukime contesta "toi feliz leyendo reviews" jaja

Gracias por su apoyo  
>mistress, LunaTsuk-Sama, , The chronicles of Cissy Black, Melisa XD, sweetmaxi18, kamai-sonamy y minina mina<p>

Y respondiendo a las dudas

The chronicles of Cissy Black: sip Sasuke no es inmortal y lo que lo diferencia de los humanos es el absurdo poder (monetario) jaja no es cierto, poder sobre elementos naturales , debilidad por la luz solar y dependencia a la sangre  
>Yukime88: Shhh… ya más adelante sabrán porque… lo manejo así jijiji<p>

Yukime88: sé que no gustan mucho de OCs, pero tranquilas son personajes herramientas que manejaré con cuidado

Yukime88:Kyaa los guiños por otro lado, nunca se sabe hasta donde llegaran (risa macabra)

Tenshi kun : -_-U ya está mal de la cabeza, la guardaré en una caja

Yukime88: ¡No! porque me pongo marchita si no me da el sol ^o^ jaja

Saludos

Yukime88

las veo el próximo viernes :)


	10. Capitulo 10: el viaje

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 10: el viaje**

-la llevaré conmigo…-

-¡QUE! ¿Estas loco? La mataran si va con nosotros-

-Itachi… alguien mandó buscarla para matarla, si se queda en Konoha correrá el mismo peligro que si va con nosotros-

-no podemos protegerla nosotros solos, además creo que esto se está saliendo de control dime ¿por qué crees que la estaban buscando a ella?-

-no estoy seguro pero al parecer "él" cree que tiene algo que ver con las investigaciones de Kakashi-

-Nuestros padres se pondrán histéricos ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-no me importa realmente lo que piensen-

-woo esto va en serio entonces -

-a que hora sale el avión?-

-02:35pm, supongo que los veré ahí…-

-si…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar y mirar con detenimiento el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 5:45am

-Sasuke ¿qué pasa?-se escuchó una suave voz a su lado

-necesito hablar algo serio contigo-le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba bajo las sabanas

-¿qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar cuando vio de reojo el reloj

-¡Oh no, Es lunes! debo llegar a las 6:00am al hospital- dijo gritando y poniéndose de pie para correr a la regadera pero un leve mareo la hizo detenerse en la puerta

-creo que no debí salir tan rápido corriendo -se dijo a si misma

-es normal ya que solo haz dormido tres horas -le dijo cargándola en brazos

-_Sasuke…-_pensó la chica al verlo tan serio

El moreno por su parte abrió la regadera pero después de unos segundos cambió la salida de agua para que el jacuzzi se llenase

-¿ja..jacuzzi?-tartamudeó la chica

-no puedes ponerte de pie-le dijo mirando atentamente como el nivel del agua subía

-no me dejaras ir a trabajar ¿verdad?-dijo seria al ver que ambos se metían al jacuzzi y el moreno no gesticulaba ninguna palabra

-Sasuke -susurró la chica ya que no podía mirarlo por estar sentada entre sus piernas, curiosamente el jacuzzi era bastante amplio pero el moreno la mantenía abrazada junto a el

-habrá una reunión de los sangre pura en un poblado lejano -dijo al fin con voz seria

-estará llena de vampiros poderosos -

Sakura comprendía a donde iba la conversación

-esta bien Sasuke, no me pondré en situaciones peligrosas yo puedo cuidarm…-

-vendrás conmigo…-dijo interrumpiendo a la chica

-¿qué?- dijo la chica girándose para mirarlo

-¿cuando debes partir?-preguntó con un tono nervioso

-mañana, así que dispones de unas horas para empacar-la mirada del joven era seria y ala vez distraída como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa

-¡pero Sasuke tengo trabajo en el hospital! no es como si pudiese irme cuando quisiera-dijo la chica exasperada

-no te lo estoy pidiendo Sakura, es una orden- dijo aun mas serio

-¿desde cuando me das órdenes?-reclamó la chica con el seño fruncido

-no estoy jugando…-dijo en tono enojado

-bien…-respondió derrotada la chica cruzándose de brazos

-la directora Tsunade me matará de todas formas cuando regrese-pensó la chica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>02:20pm Aeropuerto de Konoha<p>

-creí que no llegarían -dijo sonriendo el mayor de los Uchihas desde una sala de espera privada

-¿dónde están los demás?-preguntó el menor que se mantenía serio mientras que la chica a su lado miraba nerviosa a los fornidos acompañantes que traían tras ellos cargando se equipaje

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Itachi cuando Sasuke se alejó de ellos para tomar una llamada

-no…-respondió sinceramente

-lamento todo lo que ha pasado, debe ser traumático para un humano involucrarse con nuestra caótica naturaleza -dijo apenado el joven que vestía un elegante saco negro que cubría su traje color gris platinado

-lo es -respondió la chica dudando cuando de pronto la pregunta que tenia en la boca salió a flote

-¿es peligroso que vaya cierto?-

-no para ti, sino para el -respondió en voz baja cuando el joven Uchiha se anexó al grupo

-vámonos -le dijo Sasuke a la chica sin mirar a su hermano

-¿Itachi no nos acompañara?-pregunto la chica desconcertada al verlo despedirse con la mano

-no, yo esperare a los demás miembros del clan, los veré después-dijo alegre cuando vio que su hermano tiraba bruscamente de la mano de la chica para que entrase al gusano de abordo

-amo Sasuke bienvenido-dijeron cuatro mujeres frente a la puerta del avión

-su equipaje ya está en el avión, en 5min despegaremos, le pedimos tomen asiento para comenzar con el despegue-le dijo una de las chicas

Sakura caminó en silencio tras el moreno viendo de reojo que era un avión privado con a lo mucho 14 asientos de lujo de los cuales sus ocupantes los miraban sin descaro de forma seria

-joven Sasuke adelante -dijo una mujer al fondo del avión abriendo una puerta

Sakura sentía escalofríos por las miradas pesadas a su alrededor pero al notar aquella puerta que dividía otra cabina agradeció en sus adentros lo quisquilloso que era el joven frente a él

La cabina tras la puerta era espaciosa, tenía 4 asientos, un par en cada lado del avión y en la parte de atrás un largo sillón ejecutivo se encontraba frente a una televisión

-el jet despegará en 3minutos les pido tomen asiento y se pongan el cinturón, si necesitan algo estaré a sus servicios-dijo la joven de manera amable cuando el avión comenzó a moverse rumbo a la pista de despegue

Sasuke simplemente caminó hasta uno de los asientos amarró el cinturón y miró distraído la ventana, la pelirosa por su parte lo imitó observando claro como la chica se iba cerrando la puerta tras ella

-_al menos no soportare esas miradas durante el viaje..-_pensó la chica cuando escuchó la voz del capitán anunciando su inicio de carrera

-Sasuke-dijo la chica de forma tímida

-que…-respondió tranquilo sin mirarla

-es la primera vez que vuelo en avión-dijo apenada, cuando sintió que el avión aumentaba la velocidad de forma agresiva pegando su cabeza al asiento mientras las llantas se despegaban del suelo haciéndola sentir una leve presión en el estomago

-me hubieses dicho antes, te abría dejado el lado de la ventana -dijo al fin mirándola a los ojos cuando el avión giró a la derecha dejando a la vista la pequeña ciudad bajo ellos

-no… gracias-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y tratando de sentarse lo mas firme posible al gigantesco asiento

-eso es lo peor que se puede sentir -dijo tranquilo

"atención pasajeros les doy la bienvenida al vuelo con destino al país de la Tierra, el vuelo será de 9hrs, estaremos volando a 41mil pies de altura y el clima esta pronosticado como nuboso, les pedimos usar el cinturón en presencia de turbulencia…gracias"

-¿qué…qué es turbulencia?-preguntó nerviosa la chica

-remolinos de viento que golpean el avión y hacen que se mueva de forma brusca -contestó serio cuando vio los ojos aterrados de la chica

-mmm… no pasa nada, mi jet es muy estable-dijo para calmarla

-¿tu jet?-

Sasuke rio a lo bajo

-¿quienes eran los sujetos del otro lado?-preguntó la chica para cambiar el tema

-parientes y otros vampiros de clanes aliados-respondió tranquilo cuando visualizó una señal apagada y soltó el cinturón que lo mantenía atado al asiento

-ellos se veían enojados-dijo a chica en voz baja

-lo están -contestó el joven que había zafado el cinturón de la chica

Sasuke miró divertido a la pelirosa que miraba a sus pies como si tratase de guardarse sus preguntas con todas sus fuerzas

-ven -le dijo el joven que se había puesto de pie y se había sentado en el gran asiento de atrás prendiendo el televisor

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hasta el joven que cambiaba de canal sin encontrar algo interesante

-ellos no te escucharán las cabinas son a prueba de sonido ¿qué quieres saber?-dijo el joven al encontrar una película que parecía de espías

-¿por qué están enojados?-dijo tímida la chica

-algunos son sensibles al olor de la sangre humana y otros simplemente no les agrada la idea-

-Sasuke… yo no quiero meterte en problema-dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-eso ya no importa-dijo de forma seca mirando el televisor

-más te vale saciar tu curiosidad en estas 9hrs porque estando ahí estarás rodeada de puros vampiros -dijo de forma seria

-¿para que es la reunión?- dijo comenzando con las preguntas que para ella eran las menos agresivas

-es para discutir los problemas de los Oniyuras, los sujetos llamados Akatsuki son los guardianes de los ancianos -

-¿ancianos?-preguntó sorprendida la chica

-si, ya te lo dije no somos monstruos inmortales, los ancianos son los lideres de cada clan siendo parte de la rama principal de los sangre pura, mi abuelo es el representante del clan Uchiha -

-¿cómo es el?-

-es un viejo peligroso, lo mejor será que no nos crucemos con el -respondió de forma seca tomando el control para volver a saltar canales

-¿no… todos los Uchihas son como ustedes verdad?-dijo la chica curiosa y un tanto feliz de que por fin supiera algo más del tan misterioso Sasuke

-¿te refieres a ser tolerantes con los humanos?- levantó una ceja el joven

-si-contestó la chica que ya tenía la siguiente pregunta en la punta de la lengua

-¿todos los Uchihas son de sangre pura?-

-No, Itachi y yo somos los más jóvenes de esa línea de sangre pura en el país del fuego pero solo somos pocos en realidad-

-¿qué son los sangre pura? – esa era una pregunta que Sakura tenía desde que había escuchado esa terminología que clasificaba a los vampiros

-vampiros sin herencia sanguínea alterada -

-ya veo -dijo a lo bajo la chica

Sasuke por su parte sonrió al ver a la chica guardar silencio

-si, eso significa que los vampiros llamados "impuros" han terminado de una u otra forma mezclados con humanos –respondió tranquilo el joven

-los vampiros pueden…-pero detuvo la frase a medias ya que era un tanto penoso hablar de eso con un hombre como Sasuke que se burlaba a leguas de su curiosidad

-si podemos -respondió el joven abrazándola por detrás y poniendo las manos de la chica sobre su plano vientre

-si podemos embarazar a una humana -dijo la frase completa de forma tranquila

-eso…yo no sabia -dijo la chica un tanto confundida al haber escuchado en tan incontables veces en el laboratorio de los Uchihas a vampiros y humanos discutiendo el tema de que a pesar de ser parecidos ambas especies no eran compatibles

-no te preocupes, soy muy cuidadoso con eso…-dijo tranquilo dejando que la chica se sentase de nuevo para mirarlo

-¿qué tan cuidadoso?-dijo la chica al recordar esas dos apasionadas noches en las que perdió el numero de veces que lo hicieron

-sé que tomas pastillas desde hace unos meses, sino hubiese sido así habría usado condón… no pienso involucrarte en mi clan por un descuido mio -

Era desquiciante para Sakura la manera tan tranquila que usaba para dirigirse a ella

-¿cómo sabes eso?-dijo en tono levemente molesto y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-¿lo de las pastillas? están en el sabor de tu sangre desde hace unos meses -dijo por fin dejando la bendita televisión en un canal fijo

Sakura estaba ahora roja como tomate ante las palabras del moreno ya que era cierto lo que le acababa de decir

-¿era tanto el deseo que tenias de estar conmigo?-preguntó divertido el joven

La pelirosa jamás lo admitiría, pero que podía esperar de un jefe que la llamaba a media noche a trabajar y después la besaba de esa forma

-no -respondió con el rostro aun más rojo

-me alegra que tu cuerpo ya se haya restablecido de la perdida de sangre -dijo sonriendo al ver el rostro de la chica

-_es verdad, el no tomó sangre de mi cuerpo la noche anterior… o ¿si?-_se preguntó la chica mientras trataba de recordar en silencio

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó curioso el moreno al verla tan seria

-ayer… no bebiste mi sangre ¿cierto?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-bebí el día de la fiesta, después te atacó ese oniyura, si hubiese bebido tu sangre ayer te abría matado por eso tuve especial cuidado con eso-dijo señalando la leve cicatriz de colmillos que tenia la chica en el cuello

-_ayer, fue una noche en la que perdimos totalmente la noción de la realidad… solo éramos el y yo_-pensó apenada la chica tratando de ocultar su rostro que insistía en ponerse carmín

-entonces… tus padres son sangre pura-dijo la chica cambiando la conversación de forma forzada

-si, reproducirnos entre sangres pura es menos probable que con humanos, somos pocos y las parejas suelen tener como máximo dos hijos -

-¿y esa chica…Natsumi?-no podía sacársela de la cabeza esa hermosa vampiro de ojos azules y cabello negro y largo era como visualizar a una estrella de cine

-Natsumi Uchiha es hija única de otra línea de sangre pura en las lejanías del país del viento, técnicamente son parientes cercanos a nosotros-respondió al ver la mueca de la chica al escuchar la palabra sangre pura

-¿por qué son tan elitistas con eso de los sangres pura?-preguntó la chica tratando de esquivar cualquier comentario de esa chica ya que no deseaba saber como es que tenia algo que ver con el vampiro haciéndose llamar la "prometida de Sasuke"

-los impuros son notablemente mas débiles, su control de energía es incluso más débil-

-Sasuke ¿me vas a dejar sola mientras estas en la reunión?-dijo la chica bostezando por el cansancio que se apoderaba de ella a cada minuto

-no…-respondió tranquilo mientras la recostaba de nuevo en el asiento individual que se dobló en horizontal como si fuese una cama

-_que humillante… mi orgullo como sangre pura está por los suelos, no era solo su sangre la que me tenia inquieto… ayer… solo quería tenerla para mi solo-_pensó el joven mientras sacaba de un compartimiento una sabana y la cubría con ella para después sentarse a su lado y mirar de nuevo de forma distraída la ventanilla

-joven Sasuke le traigo sus píldoras -dijo la misma azafata que traía dos pastillas rojas en una charola y un vaso con lo que parecía agua

Sasuke tomó las pastillas y las tragó sin siquiera tocarlas con la lengua

-estamos a 4hrs de nuestro destino, desea algo mas -dijo la chica mirando a la pelirosa que dormía profundamente en el asiento

-no, retírate -dijo de forma seria

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"pasajeros, les informo que en 20 minutos comenzaremos el descenso les pido por favor tomen asiento y abrochen su cinturón, estaremos arribando al aeropuerto del país de la tierra con un vuelo de 8hrs 45minutos"

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó desorientada la pelirosa al sentir las luces encendidas

-llegaremos en 20minutos perezosa -respondió el moreno que no levantó la vista de un libro

La pelirosa bostezó y enderezó el respaldo para ponerse el cinturón como lo había hecho Sasuke

-gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo al ver la cobija que la cubría

-en ésta época del año este país es frio-sonó una voz en el pasillo

-Joven amo le pido por favor no salga sin su abrigo, ya que está a -2°C en el exterior – dijo una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño

- ¿menos 2° centígrados?-dijo sorprendida la pelirosa

-éste es su abrigo señorita-dijo la chica entregándole un grueso abrigo de lo que parecía piel de un animal

Sasuke cerró su libro de golpe y zafó su cinturón para ponerse el saco, de la misma forma Sakura lo imitó pero lo que la sorprendió fue que el joven se había sentado en su lugar dejándola en el lugar junto a la ventana

-Sasuke…no por favor-dijo la chica nerviosa

-Señorita le pido tome asiento, el avión está a punto de aterrizar-dijo la azafata que los guio en un principio a la cabina privada

Sakura suspiro y se sentó de mala gana junto a la ventana

-_si no miro, no me pondré nerviosa_-se dijo en la cabeza manteniendo la vista en el suelo

-no seas cobarde-la regaño el moreno tomando la barbilla de la chica para que mirase la ciudad

-cielos…-dijo la chica al ver las brillantes luces que tapizaban la zona urbana, eran fantásticas y cada vez era mas notorio autopistas y casas, cuando pudo visualizar el aeropuerto y los grandes edificios a su lado

Sakura ahora pudo ver la velocidad que llevaban ya que pasaban borrosos los edificios conforme descendían

-suficiente-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos

-humana cobarde-se quejó el joven tomando su rostro para besarla, Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y pudo ver después de tremendo beso que el avión estaba en la pista disminuyendo ya su velocidad

Cuando el avión se detuvo por completo, un murmullo invadió la cabina cuando la aeromoza en jefe dejó la puerta abierta, Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó al frente pero antes de que cruzase la puerta sintió unos brazos sobre su cintura

-tengo miedo-le susurró la chica que mantenía el rostro pegado a su espalda

Sasuke se giró leventemente y la tomó de la mano caminando él al frente debido al estrecho pasillo

Una vez más la chica pudo ver a los demás pasajeros que parecían esperar a que ellos bajasen primero

-Joven amo, su auto espera abajo-indicó un joven que esperaba en la puerta del avión

-que horror-dijo en voz baja la chica al sentir el aire helado en su rostro al bajar las escaleras metálicas y pisar suelo firme también

-sus llaves señor, fue complicado traerlo hasta aquí-dijo un hombre alto que tenia los ojos rojos carmesí

-¿y mis padres?-pregunto el morenó sin inmutarse por el frio viento que revoloteaba su cabello

-llegaran en una hora aproximadamente, sus pertenencias están en su auto, lo verán más tarde-dijo el sujeto que se retiró para ayudar a bajar a una mujer de mala cara y edad avanzada de las escaleras

Sakura alzó la vista y vio muchas limosinas de diferentes tonalidades estacionadas con las puertas abiertas y choferes esperando junto a cada una, pero para sorpresa de la chica, el moreno había pasado de largo a los lujosos autos para toparse con una bestia color gris ahumado al fondo

-sube o te congelaras-gritó el menor de los Uchihas

Sakura aceleró el paso y subió al auto que ya de por si daba miedo desde afuera

-que cosa es esta-preguntó la chica asustada al escuchar el rugido del motor encendido del auto

-mi nuevo juguete, un Lamborghini Gallardo LP570 Superleggera-dijo emocionado el moreno cuando aceleró hacia la salida del aeropuerto -kyaaa…-gritó la pelirosa histérica tratando de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad

-¿qué no tenias un auto así en Konoha?-dijo la chica clavando las uñas en el asiento de piel mientras recordaba levemente haber visto un auto estacionado frente a la casa del moreno cuando ella salió corriendo ese día

-mujeres… para ustedes todo lo que tenga llantas es un "auto"-se quejó el moreno que dobló en un semáforo rumbo a la autopista

-¡no es verdad! hasta yo sé que el auto que estaba frente a tu casa era un…-dijo tratando de recordar el símbolo del auto cuando pasó junto a el

-tenia un caballo…-susurró la chica

Sasuke soltó una carcajada

-¡no te burles! ¿ es que acaso todos conocen ese auto menos yo?-dijo molesta la chica

-Si, al menos ayúdate por el color -siguió riendo a lo bajo

-¿color? era rojo…-murmuró la chica

-¿Ferrari?- dijo dudosa

-bien, te haz ganado un premio-se burló el moreno

-vez, te dije que era uno igual-dijo molesta la chica

-los autos deportivos no son iguales-se quejó el moreno

-claro que si, todos son de colores chillantes, son caros y rápidos…-dijo la chica cuando vio de reojo el velocímetro del auto

-¿Sasuke no vamos demasiado rápido?-dijo asustada la chica al recordar que los autos "normales" no tenían tantos números en el velocímetro

-Manejo muy bien a esta velocidad, además queda un poco lejos a donde vamos-contestó el joven

-¿a donde vamos?-era una buena pregunta ya que la doctora Haruno no se había puesto a pensar a que clase de lugar se dirigían en donde varios clanes de vampiros podrían reunirse

-es un poblado pequeño llamado "Iwa" un lugar oculto entre las montañas-

-¿por qué eligieron un lugar tan alejado?-preguntó la chica mientras recordaba un mapa en su mente de el país de la Tierra

-ahí vive mi abuelo, él eligió el lugar de reunión -dijo Sasuke mas serio de lo normal

-escúchame Sakura, no quiero que te acerques a ningún vampiro mientras estemos aquí, no todos los de mi especie respetan la idea de mantener vivos a los humanos después de que se alimentan-dijo el joven con voz dura

-si…-respondió mas seria al ver el letrero en la carretera que indicaba 8km a su destino

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Hola queridas y queridos lectores. Tarde pero seguro el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza este fin de semana si he estado muy ocupada

**Sección Platicando con Yukime88  
><strong>

Yukime88: Hoy discutiré el tema ¡¿POR QUE LOS HOMBRES TIENEN ESA MANIA DE CAMBIAR LOS CANALES SIN DETENERSE EN ALGUNO?¡ : 0  
>Sasuke: No hay nada bueno…<br>Yukime88: ¬.¬ ¿y si me das el control a mi?  
>Sasuke: No…<br>Yukime88: TT_TT  
>Inner Yukime88: quiero ver Fairy Tail en el canal 50, si no me lo da le morderé la mano XD<p>

(recuperada) Yukime88: bien bien, y regresando a la historia ahora conocemos más detalles sobre los vampiros y pronto las cosas se complicaran aun más XD teniendo a viejos y nuevos personajes

Mil gracias por sus reviews a todas  
>gracias: Saku-14,sweetmaxi18, minina mina, the chronicles of cissy black, Melisa XD, narutiana, queen scarlett<p>

Yukime88: por cierto, vía PM con sweetmaxi vi que en fanfictions los links se pegan medio raro, tengo dibujos online en otra pagina quien tenga curiosidad esta fácil encontrarlos ya que están en la pagina Devianart con mi usuario Yukime88 (googleando dan rápido) para quienes me preguntaron de donde saqué mi imagen de perfil jijiji

Saludos y buen fin de semana

Yukime88


	11. Capitulo 11: encantadores parientes

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 11: encantadores parientes**

Sakura tragó saliva al entrar en el dichoso pueblo cuya calle principal estaba rodeado de hermosas boutiques de marcas famosas, era como un pueblo antiguó con mucho dinero ya que más haya de las tiendas se encontraban grandes portones que daban a mansiones que parecían mas bien castillos

Finalmente Sasuke se detuvo en uno de los portones que se abrió automáticamente para después estacionar el auto frente a la mansión en donde un gran sujeto los esperaba en las escaleras

-bienvenido joven Sasuke, su abuelo estará fuera por unas horas y me pidió lo guiara a su habitación-dijo mirando de forma seria a la chica pelirosa

-acompáñenme-dijo el hombre corpulento que los guio al interior de la gran casona en donde para variar Sakura se perdió entre tantos pasillos y puertas como ocurrió con la mansión Uchiha

-_debe ser de familia el gusto por las casas laberinto…_-se dijo para si misma

-¿gusta que le asigne una habitación a la señorita?-preguntó el corpulento hombre cuando abrió una de las grandes puertas de un pasillo

-No-dijo de forma seca el moreno, que había tomado la mano de la chica para que entrase a la habitación junto con el

La habitación era gigantesca, y los enormes ventanales daban vista al extenso bosque que se encontraba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve

-cuando era más pequeño solía venir a este lugar -dijo Sasuke que había lanzado el abrigo a la cama para después caminar hasta uno de los ventanales

-¿es… un pueblo de vampiros?-dijo la chica en voz baja

-en su mayoría, pero hay comida humana no te preocupes por eso-dijo sin dejar de mirar las nubes negras que pronosticaban una tormenta de nieve

-¿por qué te arriesgas al traerme aquí?-Sakura se había acercado al joven y lo abrazaba con fuerza

-al parecer "alguien" cree que sabes información "especial" del centro de investigaciones, quizás esa fue la razón por la que esos Oniyuras te atacaron, como sea prometí que no dejaría que te volviesen a lastimar y me es mas fácil teniéndote cerca-

-¿qué clase de información?-susurró la chica

-cuando regresemos te mostraré, por ahora estás protegida si no sabes nada-

Toc-toc , sonó la puerta que inmediatamente se abrió

-¿Cuando compraste esa cosa?-dijo un joven alto de cabello negro

-Itachi-dijo sonriendo la pelirosa al ver una cara familiar y amistosa

-hace unos meses-respondió el menor

-siento envidia, yo tengo que ser el subdirector saliendo de Uchiha's Corp en limosina cuando tu puedes andar por ahí con autos de colores llamativos-dijo sonriendo Itachi

-que mal por ti -respondió Sasuke lanzándole las llaves del auto

-genial, los veré en la cena más tarde-se despidió cerrando la puerta

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el moreno curioso al ver a la chica sonreír

-tu e Itachi son muy buenos hermanos -dijo la chica

-no lo creo, solo nos debemos favores mutuamente…-dijo el moreno recordando la llamada que recibió antes de subir al avión

_Flash back_

_-¿Sasuke te andas metiendo en problemas tan pronto?-_

_-que quieres Shisui…-_

_-hey Se mas respetuoso, soy mayor que tu después de todo…-_

_-si -_

_-tu hermanito me dijo como está la situación, así que seré bueno contigo solo porque me divirtió ver como le pateaste el trasero al idiota de Hikaku el año pasado -_

_-te escucho-_

_-llegare a la ciudad de Konoha en 5min, yo llevaré a tus padres y tu hermano al país de la tierra, disfruta tu viaje-_

_-no les tengo miedo, no me importa lo que piensen-_

_-lose... lose... pero hasta yo creo que es molesto aguantar a Fugaku con cara de pocos amigos durante 9hrs_

_-¿qué quieres a cambio?-dijo de forma ruda_

_- bien me descubriste, soy curioso sobre la chica humana-_

_-la conoces-_

_-¿ha si?-_

_-la pelirosa con el vestido rojo entallado-_

_-oh tienes razón-_

_-dime que es lo que quieres-_

_-a Natsumi ya que estaré aburrido en la visita y tú ya tienes con quien jugar-_

_-haz lo que quieras, sabes que no me interesa lo que le pase -_

_-que rudo eres, bien te veré en Iwa-_

_Fin del flash back_

-¿habrá una cena?-dijo la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al joven

-Itachi suele jugar con términos humanos, no hay tal cena solo es una reunión de los miembros de la familia que fueron convocados para hablar con los ancianos-

-yo… no sabia-dijo la chica mientras revoloteaba su maleta para darse cuenta que solo había empacado ropa común y corriente

-Esa maleta es tuya-dijo señalando una maleta grande de color azul

Sakura caminó hasta la maleta y la abrió, la cual para su sorpresa estaba llena de vestidos hermosos

-pero…esto-dijo confundida

-aquí se sienten en pasarela de diseñadores, pensé que no lo sabrías por eso pedí una maleta especialmente para ti -Sasuke había abierto su maleta y sacaba un elegante smoking negro

-_si estos vestidos son originales, valen una fortuna…_-pensó abrumada la chica al ver las etiquetas de los vestidos, en donde solo hasta ahora comprendía la frase millonarios en las descripciones de Sasuke e Itachi en internet

20min más tarde Sakura caminaba junto el joven Uchiha, el vestido que había elegido era dorado con hermosos listones adornando la cintura y delicados pliegues que colgaban disparejos en la faldilla

-creo que esto es demasiado -pensó al verse en el reflejo de un vidrio, pero al entrar al salón principal pudo ver que todos los presentes vestían de forma elegante como si fuese una cena de estrellas de Hollywood

-¡Sasuke! querido tanto tiempo sin verte-gritó una señora con rostro regordete que fue directa a "estrujar" al susodicho

-Tia Uruchi-dijo sin voz el joven

-hay Sasuke tu y tu hermano no me dejan de sorprender cada vez son mas guapos-dijo sonriendo la mujer

-hey Tia deja de intentar matarlo o todas te asesinaran si lo lastimas -gritó un chico sonriente de cabello alborotado y ojos encantadores

-Shisui siempre tan grosero -gruño la mujer caminando hasta el joven que había gritado

-¿Qué le hiciste? -le susurró un joven que pasó corriendo junto a Sasuke

-Quiero hablar contigo -sonó un voz fuerte y profunda que provenía de un hombre de rostro serio y mirada aterradora

-Ahora no-le dijo el moreno girando el rostro indiferente

-Ahora…-le gruño el hombre estrujándole la solapa del saco con una mano

-Ve con Itachi -le dijo el moreno a la chica mientras se quitaba de forma violenta el agarre del hombre

Sakura asintió nerviosa al recordar el rostro de ese hombre

-_Fugaku Uchiha_-dijo en su cabeza cuando llegó a donde estaba Itachi que para su mala suerte había desaparecido de modo que nerviosa tomó una copa de lo que parecía vino espumoso

-No deberías estar aquí querida-le dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos negros como la noche, tenia un cabello largo y la piel blanca como un ángel

-yo… lo siento-dijo en voz baja la chica sin dejar de ver a la hermosa mujer que tomaba una copa de vino y le daba leves sorbos

-Los vampiros somos peligrosos, involucrarte con uno implica que en algún momento tengas que morir-le dijo de forma seria viéndola a la cara

-usted es…-dijo Sakura al reconocer también a la mujer

-Sasuke es un vampiro prometedor para muchas jovencitas, te recomiendo que no pierdas tu tiempo con él, ya que él sabe sus responsabilidades como sangre pura, no te lastimes a ti misma, ya que él ya tiene a una prometida digna desde el día que nació -dijo la mujer seria cerrando los ojos mientras bebía otro sorbo de la copa

-yo… no…-dijo tensa la chica tratando de guardar la compostura

-A él le gusta jugar, no te deseo ningún mal… solo te pido que te alejes de mi hijo-la mujer hermosa ahora mostraba unos brillantes ojos rojos

-Yo no aceptaré lo que me ha dicho, él es muy especial para mi, y le aseguro… si mi destino es morir será para protegerlo de ustedes-Sakura tenia los puños apretados y miraba fijamente a la mujer

-¿de nosotros?-dijo molesta la mujer que no perdía la elegancia en ningún momento

-es un vampiro quien ha mandado atacar a sus hijos o ¿es que no ha querido verlo?-Sakura se mordía la lengua tratando de callar todo lo que quería decirle a esa mujer

-¡Sakura!-sonó una voz de un hombre mayor que la había tomado por el brazo arrastrándola hasta un balcón

-Señor…Obito-dijo la chica al mirarlo

-no te dejes llevar por su belleza, ella es peligrosa cuando esta enojada-le dijo el hombre serio

-gracias-dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración

-Kakashi te aprecia mucho, me pidió que te echara un ojo por si necesitabas ayuda, pero no esperara que vieneses directo a la cueva de los lobos-la voz de Obito sonaba más tranquilo

-dime ¿cómo es que te dejaron sola ese par de zopencos?-

-Sasuke…el -dijo la chica mirando alrededor de la fiesta

-mmm… creo que esta ahí-dijo el hombre señalando bajo el balcón

Sakura caminó hasta el filo del mismo y no muy lejos de ahí vio el joven que discutía con su padre algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar

-Uh eso dolió, Sasuke está enojado -dijo Obito caminando hasta donde se encontraba la chica

-¿puedes escuchar?-preguntó boquiabierta

-solo cuando gritan, están muy lejos como para escuchar cuando hablan normal-dijo tranquilo

Sakura estaba asustada, mirando atentamente a los dos hombres en donde el más viejo parecía gritar y levantaba de vez en cuando los brazos, mientras que el joven solo parecía contestarle manteniendo ambas manos cruzadas frente a su pecho

-será mejor que los detenga-dijo Obito al mirar más atentamente la discusión, cuando vio como Fugaku golpeaba con el puño al joven que caía bruscamente al suelo

-¡Sasuke!-gritó la chica asustada, cuando vio al joven ponerse de pie y ser rodeado de flamas "negras"

-Rayos -gritó Obito que iba a saltar del balcón cuando un tercero se anexó a la discusión

-Menos mal…-suspiró el vampiro junto a Sakura

El tercero hizo que Sasuke alejase las llamas negras, sacudiendo su costoso traje para después irse sin mirarlos

-es Itachi ¿verdad?-preguntó la chica al verlos alejarse aun más

-si, vaya pelea… el pequeño Sasuke sigue siendo tan malhumorado como siempre-

-es por mi culpa ¿cierto?-dijo triste la chica

-mmm… Si-dijo apenado Obito

-quizás tiene razón la madre de Sasuke, quizás solo debería de ahorrarle problemas he irme-la chica miraba triste los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer

-espero que no lo hagas -le dijo Obito mirando también los copos

-te diré un secreto -le dijo animado acercándose a su oído

-ese pequeño bribón resulto nacer con ojos muy poderos y siempre fue violento tanto con humanos como con vampiros siendo frio y cruel, pero parece que junto a ti baja la guardia y se relaja -dijo soltando una risa leve

-¿de... verdad?-preguntó apenada la chica

-no se exactamente que hay entre ustedes, pero… al menos a mi y algunos nos gusta ver que "alguien" es importante para el, supongo que ya debes haberte dado cuenta, que Sasuke es un vampiro solitario y reservado, y algo encontró en ti que quizás lo saca de su propia naturaleza- Obito sonrió de forma cálida

-usted…Naruto,Shisui, Itachi y Neji, son muy amables conmigo y… de verdad se los agradezco- dijo la chica sinceramente

-A nosotros nos gusta convivir con humanos y temo que ese será uno de los temas que discutiremos mañana-dijo con pesar Obito

-Sakura-le llamó el moreno que se había acercado a ellos

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó en voz baja al ver que sus ojos eran rojos

-me debes las gracias, tu bella madre estaba a punto de derretir con la mirada a ésta hermosa flor -le dijo riendo Obito mientras se retiraba dándole una palmada en la espalda

-No deberías estar aquí, estamos a temperaturas bajo cero-le dijo de forma seria el moreno

-yo…-dijo la chica cuando simplemente calló abrazándolo

-lo lamento-dijo al fin en voz tenue

-vamos por un trago, creo que lo necesito-le dijo separándola para después tomar su mano de forma firme para que lo siguiese hasta una de las mesas con copas y algunos bocadillos

-Sasuke ¿todos son vampiros?-le preguntó lo más bajo que pudo al oído mientras el joven se tomaba la copa de golpe

-No, ella es humana -le dijo apuntando con su mirada a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ondulados

-esta embarazada-le dijo la chica mirando sorprendida el vientre abultado de la mujer

-¿nacerá mitad humano?-dijo sin entender la chica que prefería mantener la mente del joven distraído en algo más que la discusión que tuvo haya abajo

-no hay vampiros así, el bebé decide que naturaleza escoge o nace vampiro o nace humano nunca mezclados, recuerda que aunque nos parecemos no somos tan compatibles -le dijo el joven que se había empinado otra copa de golpe

-¿podemos sentarnos?-dijo la chica tirando de su brazo para alejarlo de las copas ya que no estaba segura si un vampiro podía sucumbir ante los efectos del alcohol

Pero al intentar llevarlo a unos sillones la pelirosa tropezó con dos ráfagas que la tiraron al suelo

-auch…-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y ver que en el suelo había dos niños rubios de aproximadamente 5 y 6 años con lagrimas en sus brillantes ojos azules

-lo lamento-dijo la chica acercándose a los pequeños y tomándolos de las manos, cuando un golpe de cansancio la rodeó

-NO los toques-le dijo el moreno jalando a la chica

Sakura miró asustada al moreno que caminó hasta los niños

-No deben correr por el salón así -les dijo en voz suave poniéndolos a ambos de pie

-Si -dijeron al unísono los pequeños que se perdieron entre la gente

-¿qué…fue eso?-dijo asustada la chica sentándose en el sillón al que se dirigían

-¿acaso pensaste que los vampiros nacen con colmillos?-dijo sorprendido sentándose junto a ella

-¿no lo hacen?-preguntó confundida la pelirosa

-¿y como pretendes que se alimentarían siendo tan pequeños?-dijo molesto el moreno

-no lo se-dijo la chica recordando las técnicas que conocía de los vampiros para alimentarse

-los vampiros pequeños se alimentan de energía vital, pero no son cuidadosos y pueden dejar a un humano desmayado a mitad de la una calle -

-entonces eso fue lo que sentí-se dijo a si misma observando sus manos

-¿y… los colmillos?-dijo Sakura mirándolo a la cara

-cuando son adolescentes, normalmente hay que obligarlos a resistirse ya que no controlan bien la sed y atacan hasta matar a su victima-explicó con voz seria

-¿Cómo evitan que maten?-dijo la chica asustada

-cuidándolos supongo, son algo descuidados cuando experimentan la verdadera naturaleza violenta de un vampiro-

-y algunos son orgullosos y prefieren irse a vivir solos-dijo una voz junto a ellos

-¿orgullosos?-dijo la chica regresándole la sonrisa al joven que siempre parecía alegre

-A mi hermanito no le gustaba que lo cuidaran, así que aprendió solo-se burló el mayor

-Cállate-le gruño el menor

-que mujeres tan perversas estando tan pequeño mi hermanito ¿verdad?-le dijo al oído a la chica que miraba al irritado Sasuke tronando sus nudillos con intenciones de pelear con su hermano mayor

-el abuelo esta algo extraño-dijo de pronto Itachi alzando a la vista para ver a un hombre que cubría su cuerpo y rostro con una capa negra

-su aura es parecida -dijo Sasuke mirando en la misma dirección, cuando el hombre de edad avanzada retiró la capota de su rostro revelando a un vampiro de mirada fiera y múltiples arrugas que con el tiempo habían adornado su rostro

-será mejor irnos, se siente un ambiente tenso y sofocante -le dijo el mayor

-¡Sasuke!-gritó una mujer que se le abrazó al cuello cuando el joven se había puesto de pie

-haaa lo lamento se me escapó-dijo sonriendo un joven que traía un smoking desarreglado y la camiseta levemente abierta del cuello

-¿por qué me dejaste sola en Konoha? mi amor, te perdonaré pero tendrás que consentirme-le dijo la chica besando al moreno que permanecía serio

-Natsumi…ven, no seas descortés interrumpiendo a la gente-le dijo Shisui tomando de la mano a la chica

-Pero Sasuke es mi prometido-le dijo con voz tierna

-Hoy estas conmigo y él no es tu prometido, eso lo inventaste tu… además Sabes que él no siente nada por ti… tiene novia ¿no vez?-le explicó de forma lenta como si fuera tonta, pero algo era diferente

-Si, tienes razón-contestó obedientemente la chica siguiendo a Shisui

-debes tener más cuidado cuando hablas con nuestro padre, no siempre puedes ser irreverente con el, aun que esta vez hayas tenido las razones correctas-le susurró itachi a su hermano

-vamos -le dijo el moreno a la chica caminando por delante para después adentrarse junto con ella en los pasillos que seguían y seguían

-¿él era tu abuelo?-preguntó tímida la chica mientras lo seguía

-si, y por ahora será mejor alejarnos de el-dijo con voz seria

-¿qué fue eso Sasuke? Lo que hizo Shisui-dijo la chica interrumpiendo el silencio que solo era sofocado por sus propios pasos

-los ojos de Shisui manipulan la mente -dijo de forma seria mientras abría la puerta que Sakura reconocía como su habitación

-¿solo…Shisui puede?-volvió a preguntar la chica

-No… en general todos los vampiros podemos en menor magnitud, aunque solo los imbéciles que no saben casar por si solos lo usan, Shisui es mucho mas poderoso por eso manipula incluso a vampiros -Sasuke había caminado hasta su maleta y lanzaba su saco sin prestar atención a como había caído

-¿todos?-

-si -contestó el joven que ahora lanzaba su camiseta quedando su torso desnudo

-¿tu…has usado eso alguna vez conmigo?-preguntó la chica al recordar que en muchas ocasiones Sasuke mostro sus pupilas rojas

-¿por qué abría de usarlo? tu mente pervertida no necesitaba estímulos- dijo el joven sonriendo

-Sasuke hablo en serio-dijo la chica seria mientras que en sus adentros confirmaba que efectivamente el joven vampiro no solía sonreír mientras se encontraban rodeados tanto de personas como de vampiros

Sasuke suspiró caminado hacia ella

-difícilmente podría hacerlo, me distraes demasiado-le dijo en tono suave para después besarla de igual forma

Sakura se sonrojó bajando la mirada cuando recordó la frase de Obito "junto a ti baja la guardia y se relaja" cuando la puerta sonó

Sasuke fue el que abrió la puerta

-joven amo, no estábamos seguros de que es lo adecuado para un humano a esta hora, espero no haya algún problema-se escuchó la voz de una mujer que pasó a la habitación dejando una charola tapada en la mesa de la habitación para después retirarse rápidamente

-¿qué es?-preguntó la pelirosa

-comida -dijo el joven destapando la charola para ver un fino corte de carne, verduras y un par de vasos con jugos diferentes

-cielos, eso es demasiado-dijo la chica al ver lo grueso del corte

-come, yo tomaré un baño -dijo el joven caminando hasta la puerta del fondo

-no tengo hambre -dijo la pelirosa

-No te haz alimentado desde que salimos de Konoha, además aquí ya son más de las 4am, enferma serás un problema así que come-dijo el joven desapareciendo tras la puerta

-_¡soy medico eso lo se!_-pensó moleta la chica sabiendo que la razón de que no tenia apetito se debía a todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas

Sakura suspiró tomando el tenedor para picotear de todo un poco, en verdad no tenia hambre pero sabía que él tenia razón debía alimentarse para no enfermarse y recuperarse de la sangre que había perdido 2 días atrás

La temperatura en la habitación había bajado drásticamente debido a la tormenta de nieve que golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza, Sakura picoteo una zanahoria más y tapó la comida que quedó aun en el plato

-mm…. No puedo-dijo la chica tratando de desabrocharse el vestido dorado para buscar su ropa y bañarse cuando saliese Sasuke , pero éste no parecía seguir vivo ya que no se escuchaba sonido alguno desde el baño

-¿Sasuke?-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta del baño para ver con sorpresa que era igualmente gigante y un hermoso jacuzzi adornaba el centro, y dentro estaba el moreno con el rostro recargado en sus musculosos brazos a una orilla

-¿no puedes desabrocharlo?-se escuchó la voz del joven que permanecía recostado con los ojos cerrados

-No…-dijo apenada acercándose para que le ayudase, Sasuke abrió los ojos enderezándose para abrir el seguro del vestido

- ven aquí - le dijo casi inaudible mientras deslizaba el vestido hasta que cayese al suelo

La pelirosa aun no se acostumbraba a que Sasuke fuera tan quitado de la pena, mientras que ella se moría de pena

-_no estabas apenada cuando le gritaste esa noche-_se reprendió a si misma en la cabeza, de modo que respiró hondo y dándole la espalda se quitó su ropa interior

-¿por qué te pones nerviosa?-le dijo el joven jalándola al agua tan fuerte que la chica se sumergió sacando la cabeza rápidamente para tomar aire

-¿por qué hiciste eso?-dijo molesta la chica, cuando sintió las manos del joven que la abrazaban por la cintura pegando su espalda al musculoso pecho del moreno

-¿aun sigues nerviosa?-le preguntó el moreno que acariciaba sus senos mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros

-Sasuke…-dijo la chica quitando las manos del joven vampiro para girarse y mirarlo

-perdóname, de verdad…-dijo la chica tratando de contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en el rostro

-deja de hacer eso, no necesitas disculparte por lo que pasa a tu alrededor-

-pero…tu y padre-dijo la chica con voz quebrada

-esta bien, ya se le bajara, no cambiare de decisión ahora-le dijo acercándola para que se sentase sobre sus piernas

-la señora Mikoto quizás tenga ranzón-dijo la chica un poco triste

-¿sobre que?-

-sobre que en algún momento dejare de serte útil y debas cumplir con tu deber de sangre pura, yo… escuche algunos murmullos de que debía ser una vergüenza para alguien como tu teniendo a una humana a su lado-la voz de la chica era apagada

-¿y eso te preocupa?-dijo sonriendo el joven

-muchos de los que hablan, lo hacen a mis espaldas porque saben que los mataría si me lo dicen a la cara, y sobre mi madre… solo ignórala-dijo tranquilo

-pero…ella dijo que tu compromiso con una chica ya estaba arreglado-

-si, con una vampiresa de sangre pura llamada Minako pero la rechacé cuando tenia 17años, desde entonces su familia ha insistido en hablar conmigo, es una molestia-dijo el moreno con un tono enojado

-¿por qué la rechazaste?-

-me aburría al igual que las demás mujeres incluyendo a Natsumi -

-a mi… no me agrada esa tal Natsumi-dijo la chica bajando el rostro evitando mirarlo

-te vez linda celosa-Sasuke se veía tranquilo y sonría de lado a diferencia de como actuaba en la "cena"

La pelirosa simplemente sonrió, estaba feliz de ver sus verdaderos ojos, y tan enamorada de él

-_no quiero alejarme de ti -_dijo en su corazón, cuando se abrazó al cuello del chico para besarlo

-creí que tendrías sueño…-se burló el joven saliendo del jacuzzi con la chica en los brazos

-Sasuke… vamos a mojar las sabanas…-dijo la chica cuando el joven la recostó en la cama

-a mi no me importa a ti ¿si?-dijo el joven que jugueteaba besando el vientre de la chica

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Hola queridas lectoras, me reporto de nuevo después de una semana pesadísima que tuve pero ya estoy de regreso jaja, tarde pero seguro XD

Tenshi: ^o^ ¡capitulo más largo!

Yukime88: ^.^U jaja Tenshi lee los cap antes de publicarlos en busca de errores jajaja

son lindos los parientes de Sasuke ¿verdad? jajaja

Sasuke: ¬¬# si claro…

Yukime88: se acerca la reunión de los altos mandos, y personajes lindos seguirán anexándose

Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana y a los que viven en México un bello puente para relajarse con sus seres queridos

Gracias por sus reviews me encantaron XD a todas de verdad muchas muchas gracias ^.^

Saludos y besos

Yukime88


	12. Capitulo 12: paseo por Iwa

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 12: paseo por Iwa**

-despierta-susurró una voz dulce

-tengo frio-dijo la ojijade metiendo la cara bajo el grueso edredón

-lose, pero debo irme-le dijo de forma suave acariciando su cabello mientras permanecía sentado junto a la cama vistiendo un elegante traje azul grisáceo

-¿a donde?- preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos de golpe y sentándose en la cama sin dejar de envolver su cuerpo con el edredón que ahora lo tenía hasta el cuello

-hoy es la reunión…-explicó el moreno en tono serio

-Sasuke… el hombre del que hablaban tu e Itachi constantemente ¿estará aquí?- Sakura vagamente recordaba las conversaciones de los hermanos que siempre mencionaban a un "alguien" responsable de toda esa locura de los Oniyuras

-muy probablemente, aunque los demás no se den cuenta del todo-respondió aun más serio

-¿ese sujeto es peligroso?-

-Mucho… de hecho no tenemos idea de cuan poderoso pueda llegar a ser-Sasuke se había puesto de pie y tomaba un abrigo largo

-en verdad me gustaría que no fueras-dijo la chica un poco triste

-opino lo mismo, pero estas son una de las absurdas costumbres que tenemos los vampiros para poner en claro las reglas de nuestra sociedad-se burló el joven poniéndose el grueso abrigo

-por cierto Sakura, le pedí a alguien que viniera a acompañarte a conocer el pueblo de Iwa, estarás segura con él-

-¿lo conozco?-preguntó la chica curiosa

-Si, es un imbécil pero ya no tiene remedio-se quejó el moreno

-Cuídate Sasuke-le dijo la chica sonriendo mientras el joven se despedía con la mano sin mirar atrás

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Habían pasado ya 2hrs desde que Sasuke se fue, y la pelirosa miraba distraída la nieve que había dejado de caer y dejaba a la vista el hermoso bosque tapado en tonalidades blancas y azules cuando la puerta sonó

-Adelante –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para conocer a su acompañante que era nada más y nada menos que el rubio de hermosos ojos azulados

-¡Sakura chan como has estado!-Saludó eufórico el rubio con un abrazo fuerte a la chica

-Naruto-dijo la chica sonriendo al ver un rostro amable y cálido como el de Naruto a pesar de saber que él también era un vampiro

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti…-le dijo serio el rubio

-Lo se, gracias Naruto y… perdóname por ser tan grosera el día que nos vimos en Konoha- Sakura recordaba perfectamente lo molesta que estaba cuando se enteró por primera vez de que su vecino también era un vampiro

-haaa no te preocupes, yo de verdad creí que lo sabias…-dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza

-estoy sorprendido de que vinieras hasta aquí, cuando Sasuke me pidió que te acompañase no le creí-sonrió de nuevo el alegre chico

-si… en realidad yo tampoco quería venir, pero no quería provocarle más problemas a Sasuke…-dijo la chica en voz baja

-bueno, bueno salgamos de aquí, debes estar harta de permanecer encerrada en este cuarto-dijo el joven jalándola a la puerta

-no del todo-dijo la chica riendo a lo bajo, aun que fuese en broma era la realidad, al menos esa puerta la mantenía alejada de vampiros desconocidos

-¿Na...Naruto ¿cómo es que conoces a la perfección esta mansión?-preguntó la chica al ver que el rubio caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos hasta llevarla a la salida

-Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, y como siempre ha sido un idiota malhumorado tenia que venir a molestarlo para que saliese a jugar -se burló el rubio

-ya veo-murmuró la chica siguiendo en silencio al rubio

-bien Sakura éste es el pueblo de Iwa -dijo Naruto alegre mientras caminaban a las calles principales del pueblo

-oh vaya es increíble…-dijo la pelirosa al ver las hermosas tiendas en la calle principal después de haber caminado unos cuantos metros para salir de la zona por donde había entrado la primera vez

La gente que transitaba caminaba con tranquilidad y las vitrinas iluminadas daban una sensación cálida a pesar de estar a grados bajo cero

-Oye Naruto ¿cómo se conocieron tu y Sasuke?-preguntó la chica que miraba curiosa una dulcería que parecía antigua

-el clan de mi padre también era convocado a las reuniones, y yo me aburría mucho estando solo en este pueblo… creo que yo tenia como 7años-

_Flash back_

_-Naruto hijo entiende que no puedes acompañarme…-dijo un hombre gentil de cabellos rubios_

_-¡pero quiero ir! no quiero estar solo..-reclamó un pequeño niño que era la viva imagen del adulto_

_-no estarás solo, estarás con mamá-_

_-mamá esta ocupada-dijo el niño haciendo puchero_

_-lo lamento hijo, pero aun cuando pudieras venir aun eres menor de edad-le dijo al fin el hombre que salía de la casa_

_-Naruto ¿ por qué no vas a jugar al lago?-sugirió una hermosa mujer de cabello largo rojo_

_-esta bien...-dijo triste el pequeño que salió a paso lento rumbo al lago_

_El clima era nublado y los grandes pinos lo protegían de la luz directa del sol permitiéndole andar libre a plena luz del día, de modo que corrió hasta el lago, pero ahí estaba un pequeño niño en la orilla, tenia el cabello negro y jugueteaba solo con los pies en el agua_

_-hola…-saludó el rubio_

_-¿quién eres?…-dijo el niño sin mirar al que lo había saludado_

_-Uzumaki Naruto…-dijo el niño sentándose junto a él_

_-Uzumaki… ¿no eres un sangre pura verdad?-le dijo de forma seria el moreno_

_-no… pero soy buen amigo-dijo el pequeño ojiazul mostrando de lleno su sonrisa _

_-¿buen amigo?-dijo el niño moreno mirando al rubio por primera vez_

_-bueno…. nunca he tenido un amigo…pero…-tartamudeó el rubio que ahora hacia círculos en el agua con los pies imitando el otro niño_

_-que tonto eres-se burló el moreno_

_-¿que me dijiste?-reclamó el rubio con enojo_

_-Uchiha Sasuke…-le dijo el moreno dándole la mano, a lo que el rubio sonrió y la estrechó_

_-¿También estas solo?-preguntó el rubio que veía curioso a los peces que ahora nadaban junto a sus pies_

_-Si… mis padres e incluso mi hermano esta en esa tonta reunión, y no me dejan ir con ellos-se quejó el moreno_

_-lose a mi tampoco-se quejó también el rubio_

_-mmm... mi padre dice que no debería hablar con sangres impuras-dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada_

_-¿por qué?-preguntó triste el rubio_

_-dice que son débiles e inferiores…-explicó el pequeño_

_-yo no soy débil…-gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie_

_-¿dices que mi papá es mentiroso?-gritó el moreno también poniéndose de pie_

_-soy tan fuerte como tu-gritó Naruto empujando al niño_

_-no es verdad-gritó el pequeño Sasuke regresándole el empujón que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y torpemente cayesen al agua_

_Tanto el rubio como el moreno salieron del agua rápidamente sentándose en la orilla del lago empapados y carcajeándose el uno del otro al verse envueltos en ramas y hojas_

_-el monstruo del lodo…-se burló Sasuke al ver al rubio atascado de lodo_

_-no te rías de mi, tu vampiro lagartija-dijo Naruto riendo_

_-¿lagartija?-preguntó le moreno dejando de reír para bajar la mirada y ver que en su camisa tenia a una gigantesca lagartija caminando _

_-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó el moreno lanzándola al lago_

_-hahahah que miedoso-se carcajeó el ojiazul_

_-¡no les tengo miedo! -gritó Sasuke mientras el rubio no paraba de reír_

_Fin flash back_

-desde ese entonces Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos y cada año nos veíamos en estas reuniones para competir y ver quien era mas fuerte-dijo con nostalgia el rubio

-Naruto ¿ por qué no estas tu y tu padre en la reunión?- preguntó la chica cayendo en cuenta que lo había hecho sin ningún tacto

-he…-dijo deteniéndose frente a una tienda de ropa de una marca famosa

-la reunión es sólo para los sangre pura…-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban por el congelante ambiente de la mañana

-yo… lo lamento-dijo la chica apenada

-no te preocupes-sonrió el rubio

-mi padre pertenece al Clan Namikase, era un clan pequeño de sangres pura y en ocasiones tenia que asistir a las reuniones-

-¿tenía que asistir?-preguntó la chica curiosa

-hace unos años hubo un incidente en donde los ancianos involucraron a su clan y desde ese entonces él decidió no asistir mas…-Naruto era serio y miraba distraído las tiendas de la calle

-¿siempre las hacen en esta ciudad?-preguntó la chica cambiando de nuevo el tema

-¿las reuniones? Si, ya que por lo general en estas fechas el ambiente permanece así de deprimido-dijo apuntando al cielo nublado de la mañana

-el frio es horrible en este lugar ¿crees que podríamos ir a un lugar donde vendan algo caliente?- se quejó la chica tratando de calentar sus manos frotándolas

-ha es verdad, los humanos desayunan, perdón vamos a ese lugar-dijo el rubio riendo mientras apuntaba a un restaurante en la esquina de una calle

-gracias por acompañarme Naruto -dijo la chica tomando asiento en una mesita junto a la ventana a salvo del viento helado

-oye Sakura quería preguntarte algo desde la otra ocasión ¿tu y Sasuke…?-dijo el chico en un tonó intrigado

-aun no lo se-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras miraba distraída los copos de nieve

La pelirosa había entristecido un poco la mirada al recordar que durante el viaje varias preguntas habían girado en su cabeza como ¿Qué somos Sasuke y yo? Y el hecho de que el joven vampiro siempre le había dicho que era adicto a su sangre… es que acaso eso era lo único que los mantenía unidos y lo que parecían noches increíbles para ella, para el joven era solo sexo casual… y es que Sasuke jamás le había dicho una sola palabra sobre amarla lo cual la mantenía confundida la mayor parte del tiempo

-perdona…es solo que, es la primera vez que veo a alguien junto a Sasuke-contestó francamente el ojiazul

-el… te ha hecho llorar ¿verdad?- Naruto había cambiado su tono de voz a uno más preocupado

Sakura bajó la vista para mirar sus manos

-sonará extraño pero, casi nadie conoce al verdadero Sasuke y creo que ni siquiera su familia-le dijo el joven sonriendo al ver que la chica había alzado la vista

-_al verdadero Sasuke_…-pensó la chica al recordar los gentiles ojos que la miraban cuando despertó

-¿que desean ordenar?-preguntó una mesera regordeta con una libreta en mano distrayendo a ambos

-quiero hotcakes con mermelada y café -pidió la chica a la mesera

-¿y usted?-la mesera giró la vista al rubio que abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó parte del menú

-¿por qué el menú esta diferente?-dijo el ojiazul sin levantar la vista

-el restaurante fue comprado por alguien más… al parecer es extranjero porque aumento platillos extraños-se quejó la mesera señalando algunos de esos platillos en el menú

-¡quiero ramen!-dijo alegre el rubio que le brillaban los ojos como a un niño en la mañana del 25 de diciembre

-ese platillo es a partir de la una de la tarde-explicó la mesera

-pero…-en los ojos de Naruto se podían ver lágrimas autenticas a punto de salir

muy bien veré que puedo hacer y momento traeré su platillo-la mesera se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la cocina

-gracias-sonrió el rubio

-Na…ruto creí que -dijo la chica sin entender

-ha perdón Sakura, tengo debilidad por este platillo, y ahora soy muy feliz no tenia idea de que podía comer esa clase de platillo en un lugar como este-Naruto en verdad se veía eufórico

-¿pasa algo si comes?-dijo en voz baja la chica

-no, pero si quedará un delicioso sabor en mi lengua-bromeó el rubio

-ustedes son como nosotros… son diferentes-sonrió Sakura también

-¿y eres el único al que le gusta esta clase de platillos?-preguntó curiosa la chica

-mmm… no, conozco algunos que gustan de cosas extrañas como dulces, comidas incluso otros que adoran sabores tan simples como el pan-dijo pensativo el joven

-sus platillos-dijo la mesera regordeta que regresaba con el pedido de los chicos

-gracias- dijeron los jóvenes disfrutando del cálido ambiento del restaurante

Ambos siguieron platicando de cosas comunes, reían juntos y bromeaban, Sakura estaba sorprendida que el mejor amigo de Sasuke fuera este chico tan agradable que sonreía en todo momento, eran prácticamente agua y aceite, quizás era por eso que se llevaban bien

-su cuenta…-dijo la mujer mientras retiraba los platos de los jóvenes que seguían sumergidos en su platica

-yo pagaré…-dijo la chica que miraba la cuenta

-¿qué moneda usan aquí?- dijo confundida al ver un número largo que no parecían reconocer

-yo pagaré…-dijo el rubio dejando unos billetes en la mesa que Sakura no conocía

Ambos salieron del restaurante para después reanudar su recorrido

-que torpe soy, por la prisa de venir… no me percaté que no había investigado que moneda usaban en este país-dijo Sakura mirando distraída a un grupo de chicas que salían cargando bolsas de una tienda costosa

-ha eso me recuerda-dijo Naruto sacando algo de su bolsillo mientras caminaban rumbo a una plaza comercial enorme adornada con hermosas tiendas alrededor y una imponente fuente con caballos alados al centro

-Sasuke me pidió que te diera esto-le dijo el rubio entregándole un sobre en su mano

La chica miró el sobre confundida, así que lo abrió y de él se deslizo una tarjeta plateada brillante

-¿qué es esto? -dijo la chica en voz baja mirando detenidamente que se trataba de una tarjeta de banco

-yo no quiero esto-dijo nerviosa la chica regresándole la tarjeta al rubio que rechazó de regreso haciendo que el sobre que tenia en la mano la chica se cayese dejando ver algo mas en su interior

-una… nota-dijo la chica agachándose para tomar una nota con una impecable letras cursiva que decía

"_la tarjeta no tiene límite úsala en lo que necesites, y no me amenaces con que me pagaras lo que gastes de lo contrario meteré los gastos del viaje y los vestidos a tus cuentas personales; quedarás endeudada de por vida así que se buena chica y aprende a aceptar algo…"_

Leyó la chica cuyo semblante había cambiado a uno mas enojado mientras lanzaba la nota con coraje a un bote de basura

-he… Sakura chan-dijo nervioso el rubio al verla guardar de mala gana la tarjeta en su bolsa de mano

-vampiro idiota, después hablaré con el…-gruñó a lo bajo la pelirosa caminando hasta una banca

-¿Naruto el sol no te hace daño?-preguntó de pronto la chica al notar que su acompañante había caminado con ella durante minutos bajo la luz del dia

-está nublado el día de hoy y solo el sol de medio día me hace daño, pero este lugar siempre está así, es por eso que suelen elegir este pueblo ya que podemos caminar libres sin preocuparnos por eso-explicó el joven

-Naruto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo la chica mirando la fuente del centro en donde los turistas se tomaban fotos

-si claro-dijo el rubio sentándose junto a ella

-¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien te ama?-dijo la chica en tono apagado

-supongo que debe ser alguien que cuide de ti, que se preocupe… alguien que siempre piense en ti-dijo el chico esforzándose por pensar en una respuesta más extensa

-¿es amar?-dijo la chica con la mirada distraída en una pareja que traían en brazos a una niña pequeña

-no…-dijo serio el rubio alzando la vista para fijarla en una mujer de cabello largo negro que caminaba hacia ellos acompañada por dos hombres

-amar… es querer dar tu vida a cambio de que esa persona especial sonría una vez mas-Naruto se había puesto de pie al ver que la mujer de extraños ojos blancos se acercaba hasta ellos

-Hinata-pronunció en voz suave el rubio cuando la hermosa jovencita se paró frente a él y a la pelirosa que miraba curiosa

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.<p>

Hola mis queridas amigas lectoras  
>por fin regreso después de tanta demora, esta vez si me sentí muy cansada de tanto trabajo que ni tiempo me daba de prender mi compu T.T eso es tan triste… que me roben mis miércoles de manga jajaja<p>

La historia comienza a tener forma y los personajes comienzan a hilar sus propios caminos

Yukime88: Kyaaa amo a Sasuke y a Naruto niños jaja

**Sección Platicando con Yukime88  
><strong>

Yukime88: ^o^ ¡reviews!  
>Tenshi90: Cálmate ¬¬<p>

Yukime88: **LunaTsuk-sama**, así es los vampiros cuando están en el vientre de la madre tienen una tendencia a solo escoger una naturaleza nunca mezclado, respecto a Sakura lamento decirte que la hermosa pelirosa es humana ya que no pueden existir híbridos vampiros además de que ella ya es una adulta

Yukime88**: Queen Scarlett**, sip suena súper enfermo jaja pensaba describirlo más medicamente tipo la cantidad de cromosomas con los que se desarrollaba el bebe, pero no quise meterme a mucha terminología básicamente lo que no quería es Mitad humano mitad vampiro porque seria extraña una población tan "tutifruti" jajaj

Yukime88: Hola** MiladyYukie**, es verdad yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo pero en parte necesitaba explicar eso antes de seguir con la historia debido a los sucesos que seguirán de modo que tenia que explicarlo jajja prometo que cuidare mas eso

Yukime88: Mi querida **Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo**, yo se que tienes muchas preguntas y prometo que con la historia se resolverán por ahora solo responderé lo que pueda jaja

1)¿que tiene la sangre de sakura que a los oniyuras y a sasuke le encanta?

Yukime88: No se… hay que preguntarle al guapo de Sasuke jijiji

2)¿que quiern los oniyuras de sakura?

Yukime88: haaa eso vendrá en 3 o 4 cap adelante

3)¿quien es el lide de los oniyuras?

Yukime88: O.o jijiji secreto

4¿cuando subiras el proximo capi

Yukime88: se supone k cada viernes, pero si tengo problemas les pido sean pacientes porque si se me acumulan mis obligaciones jaja

Gracias a todas por sus reviews me encanta leerlos, gracias especiales a mis fieles seguidoras **MelisaXD y sweetmaxi18** que siguen mis loqueras cada semana

Gracias a todas también por sus reviews

Saludos Yukime88


	13. Capitulo 13: deja de ser una molestia

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 13: deja de ser una molestia**

-Naruto, te he estado buscando-dijo la hermosa chica con una voz delgada y muy tímida

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó el rubio cuando entendió a que se refería la chica

-¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar? Yo cuidaré de la señorita Hinata, no es necesario que la sigan-dijo Naruto a los hombres

-No la dejaremos, son órdenes del amo Hiashi -dijo de forma brusca uno de ellos

-no iré a ninguna parte, retírense-ordenó la chica con esa misma voz suave

-pero…-alegó el otro cuando la chica habló

-ustedes no se verán involucrados en ningún problema, obedezcan mis ordenes… por favor-les pidió la chica mirándolos a los ojos

Ojos que a Sakura le aterraban un poco ya que tanto la chica como los sujetos tenían esos extraños ojos blancos

-_son azul demasiado claro…-_dijo su mente médica que nunca había visto tal tomo de iris

Los hombres asintieron y se retiraron dejandola para sorpresa de Sakura como mal tercio al ver al rubio abrazando de forma dulce a la chica mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos negros con una noche

-Naruto, necesito hablar contigo… en privado-

-he… si, Sakura-dijo el rubio torpemente

-ha no se preocupen por mi, gracias por acompañarme a desayunar yo regresaré a la mansión, se el camino-dijo la pelirosa despidiéndose con la mano

-¿estarás bien?-le gritó el rubio

-si…-contestó la ojijade que caminaba tratando de recordar la ruta de regreso a la mansión

**Mientras tanto en la reunión**

-¡no estoy de acuerdo! nuestros clanes son diferentes… y una regla para todos es absurdo-gritó un hombre calvo de mirada cansada

El lugar era enorme, tenía una gran mesa rectangular en el centro de donde tomaban asiento diferentes hombres que discutían y murmuraban mientras que en una de las orillas, cinco ancianos con capas de diferentes tonalidades miraban al hombre gritar

-_Akatsuki_-pensó Itachi al ver tras los ancianos 8 sujetos mal encarados observaban en silencio portando capas largas con nubes rojas adornándolas

-somos vampiros Matsumoto, eso es lo que nos debe regir-dijo una mujer de edad avanzada a un costado de la mesa

-el problema no es seguir las reglas del juego, sino el hecho de que ustedes tomen las decisiones como si fuésemos estúpidos-habló un joven al fondo

-Shisui Uchiha, se más respetuoso cuando te diriges a tus mayores-sugirió otro vampiro

-ya discutimos esa decisión Shisui -dijo un vampiro que portaba una capa café con voz arrastrada y cansada

-¿discutir? ¡DESTRUYERON UN CLAN!-gritó Shisui poniéndose de pie

Uno de los vampiros llamados "akatsuki" había alzado el rostro con una extraña espada de púas en sus manos

-basta Shisui-dijo un hombre fornido que se había puesto de pie para sentar al joven de forma brusca

-Tío…-susurró el joven Shisui mientras cerraba los puños con furia

-no cuestiones nuestra decisión-dijo otro anciano de una capa verde olivo

-entonces cuestionare sus soluciones, los oniyuras son los culpables y si esto no se detiene cualquier clan sufrirá los mismo-esta vez era Sasuke que de forma irreverente se dirigía al anciano del centro que portaba una capa negra

-un niño como tú no debe tener opinión alguna en esta reunión-dijo de forma fría el anciano de capa roja que fulminaba con la mirada al joven Uchiha

Fugaku puso una mano de forma agresiva en el hombro de Sasuke el cual ya se había puesto de pie

-¿cómo es que vampiros "tan poderosos" no han descubierto quien intenta declararnos la guerra?-dijo el moreno en tono de burla mientras murmullos se hacían más notorios entre los presentes

-o… ¿es que acaso se encuentra en esta sala?-dijo de forma agresiva mirando a los cinco ancianos

-insolente-dijo un anciano de capa morada

-un jovencito interesante-dijo la única mujer dentro del grupo de los ancianos, ésta portaba una capa color rojo y a pesar de ser la más joven de entre los altos mandos la vampiresa aparentaba tener muchos años y experiencia por su dura mirada

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el joven Uchiha, aquí nadie está exento de no ser culpable-dijo otro vampiro poniéndose de pie mientras otros más seguían alegando cosas similares

-Tú no eres el mejor para opinar, Hiashi Hyuga-dijo una vampiresa guapa y rubia de mirada dura al fondo del salón

-basta…-dijo una voz grave al centro que provenía de uno de los ancianos que mantenía su rostro oculto bajo una capa negra, todos de inmediato guardaron silencio sentándose en sus respectivas sillas incluyendo Sasuke que de mala gana miró al hombre que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa

-los sangres puras debemos mantenernos firmes, yo estoy a favor de detener a cualquier vampiro del que se sospeche y temo que si pone resistencia será traído a juzgar vivo o muerto-un murmullo leve se escuchó de nuevo

-el prestigio de nuestros clanes no será perjudicado por nadie de esta sala….-siguió diciendo mientras se paraba entre los hermanos Uchihas

-nos mantendremos aun mas en contacto, YO no dejaré que un vampiro ponga en peligro la seguridad de los demás-terminó de decir mientras caminaba a la salida seguido inmediatamente por la escolta de vampiros con capas de nubes rojas

-Ustedes par de imbéciles con ojos privilegiados-dijo un vampiro de rostro cansado a Sasuke y Shisui respectivamente que se habían puesto de pie para salir también de la sala, pero al escucharlo se habían girado para encararlo

-si de alguien deberíamos de sospechar es de ustedes que siempre han estado fuera de nuestro circulo de sangres pura, sobre todo tú Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con voz venenosa el sujeto que mostraba el rojo de sus ojos

-¿entonces me detendrás vivo o muerto?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado mientras mostraba unos ojos extraños, estos eran rojos pero esta vez lo que adornaba el iris era una estrella de seis puntas

-creo que esta discusión es irrelevante Aizawa-dijo el vampiro junto a Sasuke

-Fugaku tu mejor que nadie entiende a que me refiero-le dijo el sujeto

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque inculpar a estos irreverentes es inculpar a todo mi clan y no te lo permitiré-dijo firme el padre de los hermanos Uchiha mientras se retiraba junto con los demás de su clan

-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto <strong>

-_no puedo creer lo fácil que me pierdo_-dijo en su mente la pelirosa al mirar histérica los nombres de las calles las cuales no entendía ni "J" de lo que decían

_-¿cómo es que no me pierdo en el hospital?_-se regaño a si misma mientras intentaba recordar que era un calle alta y cuantos portones de casonas había pasado cuando llegó la primera vez al pueblo

-Haces bien estando a fuera, aunque sería mejor que te ahogases en un lago congelado-se burló una hermosa mujer que caminaba por la acera con un hermoso paraguas protegiendo su blanca piel

Sakura alzó el rostro

-_no es humana_-pensó cuando en su mente retumbó la frase "_No te acerques a ningún vampiro_" recordó la pelirosa que bajó la vista y siguió caminando al otro lado de la calle

-Es una ofensa total, es humillante ver a una sangre pura tan especial como Sakuke junto a una basura humana como tú -una arrogante voz sonó al frente de la chica dándose cuenta de que eran 3 chicas rodeándola

-Natsumi…-susurró la pelirosa al reconocer a la vampiresa frente a ella

-no soporto tu presencia, dime ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA SASUKE?-le gritó la hermosa chica que sostenía con fuerza el paraguas que la protegía al igual que las otras dos

La ojijade desvió la vista e intentó cruzar la calle, pero las chicas la acorralaron de igual forma contra la gigantesca pared de una de las bardas de una mansión

-un juguete… es lo que debes ser-dijo con odio en la voz la hermosa vampiresa de cabellos largos negros

-¿Te molesta que tu no lo seas?-Sakura levantó la vista de forma retadora sin titubear

-tu…-susurró la morena de ojos como el cielo, cuando de forma violenta estrelló a la pelirosa contra la pared sosteniendo su cuello

-si te asesino te quitaré del camino-gruño la hermosa chica que mostraba unos ojos rojos y grandes colmillos

-Natsumi detente, tu no sabes si ella esta…-dijo una de las vampiresas que ahora miraban con miedo a la morena

-¿si estoy que?-dijo la pelirosa con el poco aire que le permitía ese agarre

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! Sasuke en algún momento me perdonará, ¡porque yo le daré un hijo si es lo que él quiere!-gritó la chica con violencia ahora estrujando el cuello de la chica con ambas manos

-¡Basta! te matarán si la lastimas- dijo la tercera jalando a Natsumi de los brazos para que dejase respirar a la pelirosa que había caído al suelo e intentaba respirar con dificultad

-¿_ellas creen que estoy embarazada?-_pensó la pelirosa tan rápido como la manera en la que su corazón latía

-¿por qué me detienes Aiko? ¡De todas formas el clan la matará! que más da si lo hago antes-gritó Natsumi que ahora derramaba lagrimas mientras su mirada reflejaba odio

-¿Qué?-salió de la boca de Sakura poniéndose de pie

-¿No lo sabes? sea lo que sea si das a luz un vampiro el Clan te lo arrebatará para criarlo y si es humano la criatura morirá, en cualquiera de los dos casos la madre no es necesaria y TE MATARAN-dijo con odio la chica

-no puede ser-susurró la pelirosa con terror en los ojos al recordar a la encantadora mujer de cabellos rubios que esperaba un hijo en la fiesta

-vámonos Natsumi-le dijo una de las vampiresas tirando del brazo de la chica para que caminasen en otra dirección a la que la pelirosa se dirigía

-será mejor que regrese rápido-se dijo en la cabeza la pelirosa que sacudía su saco de nieve para después seguir caminando hasta ver la entrada de la mansión antigua

-_ellas piensan que estoy embarazada porque no habría otra razón lógica por el cual un vampiro como Sasuke trajera una humana como compañía_ -pensó la chica mientras cruzaba a paso veloz el portón de la mansión Uchiha

Pero cuando pasó la gran entrada pudo ver a lo lejos a varios hombres bajando de lujosos automóviles y entre esos, el rostro del serio y frio Sasuke que hablaba distraído con otro hombre

-_Se encuentran bien_…-pensó aliviada mientras se acercaba hasta el grupo que se protegían bajo el gigantesco pórtico de la casona de un sol que levemente se asomaba tras las nubes

-Hola-saludó tímida la chica al ver que el moreno aun no la miraba por estar conversando con un hombre pelinaranja de gran estatura al cual Sakura no había visto nunca

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?-preguntó de forma brusca el moreno que había girado solo el rostro para verla de forma seria

-Na… Naruto el me acompaño pero… no tenia por que regresar conmigo o ¿si?- dijo la pelirosa ocultando sus nervios bajo una sonrisa leve

-nos pondremos de acuerdo más tarde-le dijo el moreno al sujeto de cabello naranjado y tomó la muñeca de la chica llevándola dentro de la mansión

-Sasuke me lastimas-se quejó la chica del agarre brusco del vampiro, cuando entraron a una sala de estar vacía y helada como todo en ese lugar

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó el moreno sin voltearla a ver

-el…-Sakura ahora si estaba nerviosa al ver la reacción del joven

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-cambió la pregunta el moreno que se había girado y la miraba de forma seria con los brazos cruzados

-yo…nada-dijo firme la chica tratando de sostenerle la fría mirada

-¿crees que soy estúpido?-gritó el moreno abriendo el abrigo de la chica hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo

-Sasuke…-susurró la chica con la mirada baja tocando su cuello el cual tenia leves marcas rojas

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo de forma lenta el joven vampiro sin cambiar el tono fuerte de voz

-Sa… Sasuke por favor no quiero provocarte mas problemas, no importa estoy bien-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos y comenzando a temblar levemente por la baja temperatura a pesar de ser casi medio día

-no me hagas repetir la misma pregunta…-arrastró las palabras el moreno que la miraba tan fríamente que podría haberla convertido en un tempano de hielo

-tuve una discusión con alguien, nada grave eso fue todo-respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos tratando de distinguir si temblaba de frio o de nervios ya que nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enojado con ella ni siquiera cuando se gritaban mutuamente mostraba esa mirada

-hmp, las matare-susurró el moreno que retrocedió para girarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-Sasuke espera -gritó la chica tratando de detenerlo

El joven vampiro guardó silencio al sentir a la chica abrazada a su espalda

-por favor Sasuke, no te vayas-le dijo con voz quebrada la chica

-les advertí que si te tocaban un cabello lo lamentarían-la voz de Sasuke seguía fría pero éste se había girado para ver a los ojos a la chica cuya mirada estaba cristalina y triste

-yo… habría hecho lo mismo… hacer lo que fuera por recuperar a la persona más importante para mi-la voz de la pelirosa era suave y su mirada la mantenía baja mientras pequeñas lagrimas golpeaban el frio suelo

El moreno simplemente se mantuvo en silencio abrazando a la chica que sollozaba levemente en su pecho

-aun quiero escuchar la historia antes de despellejar vampiros-le dijo con tono más suave mientras levantaba con su mano el rostro de la chica para ver mejor esos ojos verdes como el jade

La pelirosa suspiro tratando de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro

-¿ahora?-preguntó dudando

-ahora- contestó el joven sentándose en un cómodo sillón con la chica sobre sus piernas

Sakura relató su día de forma rápida, habló sobre los extraños gustos del rubio por el ramen y describió a la extraña chica de ojos blanquecinos e hizo una pausa leve para tomar aire y explicar lo menos detallado posible la conversación con la chica Natsumi

-¿estas enojado?- preguntó la chica incómoda al ver al moreno en silencio durante toda la explicación

-por supuesto que estoy enojado-gruño el moreno en voz baja

-¡crees que es divertido escuchar que casi te rompen el cuello! Además de que ese USURATONKACHI bueno para nada te dejó sola…-terminó de decir con el entrecejo aun más fruncido

-estoy bien, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez-le dijo la chica abrazando el cuello del joven que aun la tenia sentada en sus piernas

-¿próxima vez?-Sasuke separó a la chica para verla a la cara

-¿crees que habrá una próxima vez si te expones de esa forma contra un vampiro?-dijo el joven exasperado mientras sus manos sostenían con fuerza los hombros de la chica

-lo se-respondió con una sonrisa la chica acercándose para besar al sorprendido vampiro

-creo que ambos hemos tenido suficiente de vampiros el día de hoy, regresemos a Konoha-dijo el moreno acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-pero ¿y las personas que venían en el avión?-la chica se había puesto de pie y tomaba el abrigo del suelo para ponérselo

-no te preocupes-le dijo abriendo la puerta de esa sala de estar y caminando rumbo a la entrada principal

-¿tan pronto se van sin mi?-una voz tras Sakura la hizo girarse

-hola -respondió la chica a Shisui que sonreía amablemente

-creí que estarías muerto para esta hora-dijo el moreno sonriendo de lado

-ha… detalles, soy escurridizo-se burló Shisui

-¿matar?-repitió confundida la chica

-digamos que nos odian por ser "sínicos" o al menos eso dice mi padre-volvió a sonreír Shisui como si se tratase de un viejo chiste

-_Es verdad aun no le he preguntado a Sasuke como le fue en la reunión_-pensó la chica

-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó el moreno haciendo que el semblante del otro vampiro cambiase bruscamente

-le doy la bienvenida a alguien muy especial, y creo que tu también deberías quedarte un poco más-respondió Shisui mirando atento la puerta cuando ésta abrió

La puerta principal rechinó abriéndose de par en par, dando paso un hombre y una mujer de rostros poco amables y tras ellos una hermosa jovencita

-Shizuka ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo un joven tras la pelirosa

Sakura giro rápidamente la vista, era Itachi que con un rostro sorprendido se anexaba al grupo que veía con inquietud a los tres recién llegados

De entre el grupo la hermosa mujer avanzó dejando verse mejor, era joven de piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos por otro lado eran azules brillantes como el mar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a la pelirosa fue ver el largo cabello lacio y sedoso color azulado claro de la chica, era extraña… casi irreal aun para ser un vampiro de rostro tan perfecto como porcelana

-Itachi-dijo la hermosa mujer con una voz suave

-No debiste venir ¿te encuentras bien?-Itachi avanzó hasta la mujer de cabellos largos y la besó con ternura mientras la envolvía en sus brazos

-estoy bien-dijo la hermosa mujer separándose del moreno para mirar a los otros dos Uchihas junto a la pelirosa

-hace tanto tiempo que no los veía-les dijo sonriendo

-tan encantadores como los recordaba-la voz de la hermosa mujer esa dulce y armoniosa mientras se separaba levemente de Itachi

-es una sorpresa Lady Shizuka, sobretodo contemplando este terrible clima…-dijo Shisui besando la mano de la mujer

-deseaba venir-contestó de forma suave Shizuka

-tu salud es lo que pone en riesgo tu vida, no deberías ser tan descuidada-esta vez era Sasuke el que hablaba con un tono un tanto áspero en comparación de los otros dos Uchihas

-Sasuke tan duro como siempre, agradezco tu preocupación pero era una verdadera tortura que temía no resistir, además la situación se ha complicado mas de lo que esperaba-la hermosa mujer asintió a sus dos acompañantes que desaparecieron como por arte de magia, mientras que la chica avanzaba para abrazar uno de los brazos de Itachi

-Tomemos el té querido, Después me gustaría hablar de cosas más delicadas-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a los dos vampiros que miraban serios a la mujer

-mas problemas…-cantó en voz baja Shisui cuando se encamino a otro pasillo perdiéndose de vista

-Sasuke-dijo la pelirrosa tímida al ver que su mirada no la había despegado de aquel par

-más problemas-recitó la frase de Shisui el joven vampiro

-como si me hicieran falta…-gruño el moreno tomando de la mano a la chica para después adentrarse en los pasillos de la gigantesca casa

-¿tienes frio?-preguntó de forma brusca cuando doblaron un ultimo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que Sakura reconocía como la habitación de Sasuke

-Solo un poco, Dijo casi inaudible ¿Pasa algo?-se aventuró a preguntar ya que el joven tenia una cara algo malhumorada

-no lo se… lo averiguaremos-dijo tomando un frasco de pastillas SS de una maleta y abriendo la puerta para salir

Sakura tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas y comenzaba a desesperarse de que el moreno solo la guiara a través de un nuevo laberinto de pasillos en silencio

- ¿quien es ella?-se animó a preguntar

-la prometida de Itachi -contestó el moreno que subía las escaleras de un estrecho pasillo que llevaba a dos grandes puertas de cristal

Cuando las abrió, la pelirosa vio un escenario increíble

Era una explanada circular techada en lo más alto de las torres de la gran casa, tenia a nivel del suelo una fuente central cuya agua estaba congelada y dejaba ver las delicadas curvas del agua a través del solido hielo, más atrás a dos escalones de altura se encontraba una segunda sección en donde se podía ver una mesa de té hecha de hierro en donde ya varios vampiros entablaban una conversación amena

-me voy a congelar…-susurró la pelirosa cuando se cerraron las puertas tras ellos y una corriente helada sacudió sus cabellos

-no demoraremos….-respondió el moreno en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar asiento en una de las sillas

-entonces ¿son rumores lo que escuchaste?-preguntó Shisui

-no exactamente… verán, mi abuelo hace poco murió y como saben la herencia de mi familia es algo "digno de pelear" de modo que "parientes" indeseados reaparecieron y de ahí mucha información comenzó a filtrarse, sabíamos que la muerte de mi abuelo fue inesperada pero temíamos investigar….como sea, con el tiempo supimos que los vampiros estábamos siendo atacados por Oniyuras y lo que me impacto aun más era que estas "criaturas" poseían la misma esencia de mi abuelo, el mismo color de chacra….desconcertante en verdad-dijo la chica con voz suave mientras tomaba un sorbo de una taza de té que aun humeaba por la temperatura

-Su clan tiene la habilidad de ver el chacra en los vampiros, una característica similar a los Hyuga…-le susurró muy bajo al oído de la pelirosa la cual miraba en silencio a los vampiros presentes, algunos conocidos y otros que jamás había visto sin mencionar a la pareja de vampiros que no despegaban los ojos de la chica

-¿viste el cuerpo de tu abuelo, después de que murió?-Itachi tenia una mirada seria al igual que su voz

-no-respondió Shizuka con la mirada baja

-pero no creerás que tu abuelo…-un vampiro que no conocía Sakura se había puesto de pie mientras ponía las manos la mesa

-no lo se… pero, si quisieras ocultarte bajo la obscuridad usarías todos los métodos a tu alcance-Shizuka una vez más había cerrado los ojos y tomaba otro sorbo de té

-no tiene sentido, el vampiro con más poder ocular de esa clase es Shisui-dijo Sasuke que se encontraba cruzado de brazos

-pero… ni siquiera yo podría mantener a un vampiro bajo control durante tanto tiempo-Shisui se encontraba de pie recargado en un pilar del balcón

-no concibo la idea de ver a mi propio abuelo creando a estas "cosas" ya que él siempre fue un vampiro orgulloso de su sangre, jamás lo haría-Shizuka sonaba lastimada y miraba triste su taza

-Shizuka, esa no fue la razón por la que viniste -Itachi miraba preocupado a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules

-No…-dijo tras un suspiro que a más de los invitados les causo escalofríos

-la razón por la que vine fue… porque yo también fui atacada por Oniyuras y logre escapar, lo interesante fue que ellos no querían asesinarme… sino capturarme, así que Yuuna investigó y los siguió hasta este país-Shizuka se había puesto de pie y caminaba hasta el filo del balcón con la mirada perdida en el extenso bosque de alrededor

-la misma presencia de mi abuelo… se encuentra en este lugar y sea lo que sea, a quien nos estamos enfrentando se oculta bajo las sombras y no hay que ser un genio para saber por qué los sangre pura hemos sido atacados-cuando terminó la frese la peliazul una ola de murmullos se escuchó en conjunto con el fuerte viento que soplaba en las afueras

-pero Lady Shizuka, entonces usted corre aun más peligro-otro vampiro se puso de pie

-¿yo? por favor Hiroto, soy la sangre pura menos importante ¡son ustedes los que me preocupan! los Uchihas, vampiros con grandes poderes junto con otros clanes poderosos de sangre pura… "TODOS" reunidos en un mismo lugar, que conveniente diría yo-la voz de Shizuka era seria mientras que Itachi se había acercado a ella para abrazarla

-Yo no note nada extraño en la reunión de esta tarde-confesó otro vampiro de complexión musculosa que se acercaba caminando hasta el grupo

-Obito-susurró Itachi al ver al vampiro acercarse a ellos

-se respira una tensión sofocante-sonrió Obito al verlos a todos serios y con miradas preocupadas

-si…deberíamos distraernos un poco, estoy tan aburrido como cuando escucho a mi tío hablar de resultados financieros en la empresa-se burló Shisui

-No eres gracioso Shisui-contestó molesto el vampiro con lentes que ahora parecían ser de una mica color rojizo

-tu concepto de diversión es enfermo- replicó una vampiresa al fondo

-¿enfermo? Eso lo dices porque nadie me gana- esbozó una sonrisa fanfarrona el joven

-no deberías estar orgulloso de ganar cuando compites contra niños- ahora era Itachi el que le regresaba la sonrisa

-solo Itachi es digno de competir conmigo, mis otros oponentes están tan enamorados que les da miedo que los vean perder-Shisui había clavado la mirada en Sasuke que le regresaba una mirada asesina

-¿que haremos entonces?-preguntó Hiroto

-hmp… sacarlo de las sombras tan pronto lo encontremos- Sasuke se había puesto de pie para darle en las manos a Shizuka el frasco de píldoras SS

-Prueba con esto, parece que lo necesitas- le dijo en voz baja el moreno a la chica que permanecía junto a Itachi

-¿una…nueva mezcla?-preguntó en voz baja viendo las píldoras color carmín

-esa chica es una medico excelente -Itachi seguía con la mirada a la pelirosa que caminaba tras Sasuke

-lo noto diferente -Shizuka permaneció en el balcón con las píldoras en las manos mientras su mirada se perdía en los copos que caían cada vez mas seguidos

-lo esta…pero no se si preocuparme o alegrarme-sonrió Itachi como siempre solía hacerlo

-y no temo dejarte en ridículo por hablar de más Shi…Su...i-dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta para salir del balcón

-desafío aceptado-cantó Shisui

-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Hello mis queridas lectoras, una disculpa enorme por la larga tardanza, esta vez me absorbió mucho el trabajo<p>

Extrañaba mi compu y escribir jajaj, pero ya me di tiempo este fin de semana jajaja se que muchas dirán….

¡No¡ porque un personaje original es novia de Itachi…

Yukime88: jaja lo pensé mucho y creo que hasta ahora ningún personaje de Kishimoto me gustaba para ser alguien especial para mi adorado Itachi, buscaba una chica "elegante", "sofisticada", "bonita" y "fuerte" y no hay muchos personajes para escoger…

Jaja no mi odien, la manejaré con cuidado XD jajaja

De aquí en adelante una guerra se aproxima, todo se complicará y se resolverán las dudas que todas tenemos XD

Saludos y un abrazo

Yukime88


	14. Capitulo 14: la carrera

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 14: la carrera**

La reunión había sido breve y la temperatura en ese momento era soportable ya que había dejado de nevar y se mantenía el día nublado, eran apenas las 3pm

-Sasuke ¿de que clase de diversión hablaban?- preguntó la chica mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas

-ya verás… -dijo el joven caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa

-joven Sasuke su auto…-dijo un hombre que le entregó unas llaves

Sakura visualizó a la bestia negra que tan pronto se subió se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad

-¿los autos también te dan miedo?- se burló el joven cuando aceleró

-solo este auto-confesó la chica al ver de reojo el velocímetro que marcaba 180 kilómetros por hora

El moreno sonrió de lado

-¿por qué Obito sugirió algo así? –dijo la pelirosa sin entender el por qué hablaban de "juegos" cuando ellos mismos acababan de llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraban en peligro

-Obito también esta preocupado, es su manera de protegernos alejándonos de los demás-explicó el moreno sin quitar la vista del camino

-te refieres a que ¿no es la primera vez que pasa?-dijo la chica sin entender aun

-en varias ocasiones ha habido conflictos entre clanes o incluso en el mismo clan Uchiha, es por eso que Obito inventó "juegos" cuando éramos pequeños para mantenernos ajenos a los problemas-

-ya veo… -dijo la chica pensando en otra pregunta para cambiar el tema

-la…novia de itachi, ¿por qué nunca la había visto?-preguntó curiosa la chica al recordar que todos parecían darle un trato especial a la jovencita

-es una vampiresa de una familia de linaje poderoso, como te dije ella posee la habilidad de ver el chacra en los cuerpos y puede ver una naturaleza mas pura , de ahí que detectara energía "familiar" en los Oniyuras; aunque la verdadera razón de que ella no viaje es porque posee un cuerpo frágil a diferencia de nosotros -

-¿frágil?- repitió la pelirosa

-la habilidad que posee absorbe mucha energía de su cuerpo, de modo que todo el tiempo esta débil y agotada y su vida es tan frágil que los mismos rayos del sol podrían matarla, así que no suele salir a menudo, mucho menos viajar…-

-ella me pareció una persona muy gentil- dijo la chica en voz baja sumergida en sus pensamientos

-lo es… -

-tu también lo eres, le entregaste tu único frasco de píldoras SS- dijo sonriendo la chica

-hmp… no las necesito-Sasuke sonreía de lado mientras relucía ese rostro tan sexy que solía mostrar cuando quería divertirse

-¿cuando volveremos a casa?-preguntó la chica

-mañana -

-Sasuke, habría mucha diferencia si pregunto ¿qué tan grave esta la situación?-dijo la ojijade mientras miraba distraída los nevados pinos de la autopista

-no…-respondió el moreno esta vez mirándola

-¿por qué un vampiro quiere matar a otros de su misma especie?-

-por la misma razón que los humanos lo harían… "poder"-dijo el moreno regresando la vista al camino

-el sujeto del que hablan ¿sabes quien es?-

-si, y estamos casi seguros de que tiene que ver directamente con los Uchihas-

-¿es… un pariente?-dijo sorprendida la chica alzando levemente la voz

-se podría decir que si, Itachi y yo creemos que quien está detrás de los oniyuras es un sujeto llamado Madara Uchiha-

-¿Madara?- dijo sorprendida la chica cuando el moreno dio vuelta en una autopista aun más amplia

-es el único vampiro lo suficientemente poderoso como para manipular esa cantidad de oniyuras y no ser descubierto tan fácilmente-

-el… ¿es algún tío lejano?-preguntó curiosa la chica

-hmp… él es el fundador de nuestro clan-

-¿fu...fundador? ¿no se supone que los vampiros no son inmortales?-dijo asustada la chica

-esa es la razón por la que muchos creen que solo se trata de un vampiro problemático, pero nosotros estamos seguros que solo el seria capaz de volverse inmortal-dijo en tono serio

-¿Cómo?-Sakura no comprendía esa afirmación

-los vampiros envejecemos como cualquier ser vivo, pero existe una forma en la que podemos frenar ese efecto y es asesinando a otros de nuestra misma especie-

Sakura ahogó un grito

-pero… tu mataste a ese vampiro en el parque- dijo con voz asustada

-para matar un vampiro debes beber su sangre hasta dejarlo sin una sola gota, y con ella absorbes parte de sus habilidades y su energía vital, en mi caso quizás solo haya aumentado mi vida unas cuantas semanas -

-¿Cuántos años se supone que debería tener ese tal Madara?-preguntó la chica

-aproximadamente 559 años-respondió serio mientras giraba el volante para entrar a una autopista que parecía dirigirse a lo alto de las montañas

-entonces para vivir tantos años el debió…-dijo la chica casi en shock

-así es, jamás lo hemos visto en persona ya que son solo rumores de que sigue vivo, pero cualquiera que sea la verdad quien esta atacándonos es muy poderoso -

-Sasuke esto es peligroso ¿qué pasará si todos creen que su clan es el causante?-Sakura estaba asustada de pensar en una guerra entre vampiros cuyas habilidades había escuchado solo en conversaciones

-pelear-respondió tranquilo el moreno

-¿pelear? ¡Es que los vampiros tienen más de bárbaros que de inteligentes!-se exaltó la chica

Sasuke rio a lo bajo

-esto es entre vampiros, no hables como si estuvieras enteramente involucrada- la regaño el joven

-¿involucrada dices? te recuerdo que "Tú" me trajiste a este lugar, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente involucrada como para recibir agresiones de tu familia-

Sasuke frenó el auto de golpe

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica al ver al joven soltar el volante y mirarla a los ojos

-¿agresiones de mi familia?-dijo tratando de ahogar un risa

-bueno… es que yo –balbuceó la chica nerviosa cuando sintió los tibios labios del joven en los suyos

-vamos-dijo el joven saliendo del auto

Sakura miró alrededor y bajó del auto admirada de ver lo alto que se encontraban y la hermosa vista que tenia desde ahí

-es una vista increíble ¿no creen?- Itachi sonrió cuando bajó de un auto abriendo un paraguas para que su hermosa acompañante bajara

-¿Cómo es que todos están aquí?-dijo en voz baja la chica al ver a todos los vampiros caminar hasta un gran hotel hecho de madera en donde había muchos turistas al parecer

-íbamos a 180km, nos pasaron sin problema-le contestó con un tono molesto Sasuke

-hey Sasuke ¿serás tan lento como tu auto?- se burló Shisui que traía puesto un traje de esquí

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo la pelirosa caminando hasta el hotel y mirando a turistas que disfrutaban del día esquiando en pequeñas colinas

-en este lugar muerto, esquiar es lo único que nos divertía cuando éramos pequeños-dijo otro vampiro corriendo a su lado para incorporarse con los demás

-no, Sasuke…-dijo con miedo la pelirosa tomando el brazo del joven al observar a los vampiros vestirse con trajes de esquiar frente al pórtico del hotel

-la única manera de llegar a donde vamos es por esa montaña- dijo el moreno apuntando una empinada bajada

-¿Qué?- dijo aterrorizada la chica

-vamos tortugas, que el cielo parece quererse despejar- gritó Shisui

Sasuke sonrió de lado y caminó hasta el grupo de vampiros en donde una hermosa chica lo recibió con una sonrisa

-su traje señor- le dijo la encantadora jovencita entregándole un traje negro con líneas plateadas y rojas en la espalda

-¿sabes esquiar?- preguntó Sasuke a la pelirosa que lo miraba aun asustada

-no-dijo apenada la chica

-vendrá conmigo entonces- Shizuka había tomado por el hombro a la chica

-Vamos-Itachi también se había puesto un traje y todos caminaban hasta la pendiente que había apuntado Sasuke

Sakura caminó en silencio viendo con horror un letrero con varios idiomas escritos en donde solo uno pudo leerlo, éste decía "Ruta: El descenso de la muerte" la pelirosa tragó saliva y al pie de la montaña pudo ver a varios hombres que sostenían equipo de esquí

-escojan sus armas señores- dijo Shisui tomando un par de esquís y dos bastones

Todos los demás imitaron a Shisui tomando su equipo, pero Sasuke e Itachi simplemente esperaron en silencio

-Lamento la demora, sus tablas- dijo un hombre de traje que traía en sus manos dos snowboards

-fanfarrones- dijo un vampiro que se colocaba en los ojos las antiparras de nieve

-Hiroto ten cuidado con Shizuka-Itachi miraba serio al joven vampiro que permanecía junto a la hermosa mujer que sostenía un paraguas

-bien Sakura, ya casi todos terminan de equiparse debemos hacer lo mimo-dijo la hermosa vampiresa de cabello azulado

-¿cómo bajaremos?- preguntó asustada la chica al ver la ruta de nieve que tenia rocas filosas y era sumamente empinada

-usaremos esos jet ski de nieve-dijo Yuuna sonriendo mientras apuntaba a la extraña moto que contaba con un deslizador al frente y una oruga metálica en las llantas

-Yuuna tu ve con Sakura, yo viajaré con Hiroto-dijo Shizuka mientras se colocaba unas antiparras y abrazaba la espalda de su compañero en la moto

-pero…-dijo dudando aun

-vamos humana miedosa, si no bajamos de esta forma lo harás caminando-gruño Yuuna mientras subía a la moto y la encendía

-tranquila…-Sakura sintió una mano tocando su espalda cuando ésta se animó a subir a la moto tras Yuuna

-Sasuke- dijo la chica en voz baja al ver al joven que le entregaba unas antiparras en la mano

-muy bien creo que ya estamos listos-dijo Shisui cuando vio que ambos hermanos habían terminado de fijar a sus botas las tablas y estos se colocaban en el rostro las antiparras

-las reglas son sencillas-

choquen con las visitas-dijo Shisui sonriendo hacia las motos de nieve

carrera será descenso y será permitido TODO-

-3. Quien gane se quedará con la habitación principal-dijo finalmente el alegre chico poniéndose en posición mientras un hombre trajeado caminaba con una pistola de carrera en mano

-tres…dos…uno-dijo el hombre disparando la pistola al tiempo que los jóvenes se deslizaban cuesta abajo mientras los jet skis los seguían de cerca

-¿no vamos muy rápido?-gritó Sakura cuando el jet ski tomó un tope de nieve haciéndolo volar por algunos segundos

-son violentos, si nos atrasamos alguna de sus bromas podría derribarnos y dejarnos bajo la nieve-gritó Yuuna acelerando aun más la moto

La pelirosa simplemente se aferró a la vampiresa y se concentró en ver como iba la carrera sin entender a que se refería Yuuna con sus "bromas" pero poco le duró la duda

Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui iban a la cabeza de los competidores deslizándose con maestría por las rocas y formaciones empinadas de nieve mientras que una a dos veces alguno hacia alguna pirueta con giros aprovechando las celosas formas que la nieve y el viento habían creado durante la mañana

-hay que detenerlos-un vampiro gritó a otro y estos en conjunto se agacharon poniendo sus manos en la nieve

La montaña había comenzado a temblar como si estuviese viva y de ella brotaron rocas filosas en dirección de los tres que iban a la cabeza, éstos las esquivaron hábilmente pero una alcanzó a competidor del traje azul

-Maldición -susurró el joven que logró acomodar la tabla para que la roca en vez de atravesarlo lo impulsara para ponerse a la cabeza

-Muy bien Itachi-gritó Shizuka emocionada desde el otro jet ski

-idiotas le dieron ventaja- gritó una chica con un traje rosado

-hazlo tu entonces-gritó un uno de los chicos que esquivó las rocas que habían quedado atrás conforme seguían descendiendo a gran velocidad

La chica de rosa comenzó a deslizase de forma violenta de un lado a otro

-que esta haciendo-dijo Sakura al ver un remolino de viento levantando la nieve como si se tratase de una gigantesca ola de nieve a punto de tragarlos

-hmp…interesante truco Akemi -Sasuke giró la tabla quedando frente a la ola de nieve y a espaldas de la empinada bajada, respiró profundo y con los dedos índice y medio junto a sus labios sopló una gigantesca bola de fuego que agujeró la ola lo suficiente como para que la esquivase

-buen intento, chica ruda…-gritó Shisui al ver la ola de nieve de modo que tanto el como Itachi que iban a la cabeza bajaron la velocidad para aprovechar el agujero del ataque de Sasuke el cual los pasó sin ningún problema

Ahora era la bola de fuego la que se dirigía a los participantes de atrás, los cuales la esquivaron dejando a las motos de nieve frente a una bola de fuego a punto de impactarlos

Sakura quiso cerrar los ojos pero no pudo mientras las motos se habrían violentamente a los lados para dejar pasar la bola de fuego entre ellas

-¡ hora de jugar rudo!-gritó Shisui aumentando la velocidad hasta colocarse junto a Sasuke

-te haz vuelto muy bueno pequeño Sasuke, ¿con que haz practicado?¿con tu PlayStation?- soltó una carcajada el joven adelantando a Sasuke

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se inclinó para acelerar

-Ya puedo ver la meta-gritó uno de los vampiros que seguían de cerca al trio de locos al frente

-hagamos esta carrera más interesante…-Itachi sonreía mientras quitaba de sus ojos las antiparras

-Tsukuyomi-susurró

Toda la montaña se volvió roja, Sakura estaba aterrada al ver que a donde se aproximaban era a una barrera de estacas afiladas en su dirección, algunos vampiros gritaron y bajaron la velocidad

-Buena técnica, lástima que no funcione conmigo…-gritó Shisui estrellándose de lleno con las estacas y haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad

-les dije, van a perder-rio el joven de esquís al frente

-hmp siento pena por ti, porque ¡no me gusta compartir mi habitación!-gritó Sasuke mientras tomaba una curva de nieve a la izquierda tomando su tabla para girar 540° quedando junto Itachi y Shisui

-Amaterasu-gritó Sasuke dibujando al frente de su tabla un filo de fuego negro creando un canal para su tabla y deslizándose aun mas rápido que sus compañeros

Al frente había una bandera amarilla ondeando enterrada en la nieve, Sasuke aceleró al igual que Shisui que lo seguía de cerca, ambos iban a la par y tenían la mano estirada para tomar la bandera, estaban cerca y ambas manos tocaban con la punta de los dedos el poste de madera pero uno fue el que la tomó y se deslizó cuesta abajo frenando

-Maldición-gritó Shisui cuando frenó y lanzó las antiparras al suelo

-Mal perdedor-se burló Sasuke quitándose las antiparras cuando sintió una sensación tibia en su rostro limpiándose de un ojo una lágrima de sangre

-_creo que aun no me acostumbro a estos ojos_-pensó distraído

-buena técnica Sasuke- Itachi sonreía mientras zafaba sus botas de la tabla

-hey esto fue guerra de mangekyous, ni siquiera nosotros podemos competir con eso-gritaron los vampiros que habían lanzados las rocas filosas

-¿_mangekyous_?-Sakura se había bajado de la moto temblando tan pronto se había detenido

-joven Sasuke ¿cómo es que iba tan rápido?-preguntó la vampiresa de rosa

-horas jugando Play Station- se burló Sasuke poniendo la mano en el hombro de Shisui el cual le regreso una sonrisa

-no podías quedar mal, Romeo- dijo Shisui mientras retiraba los esquís de sus botas

-en la sala hay té y chocolate caliente-dijo un hombre anciano de traje negro que indicaba que lo siguieran

-queremos la habitación de la derecha-gritaron dos jóvenes vampiros corriendo hasta la entrada de una increíble casa de verano hecha de madera, tenia dos pisos de altura y un hermoso camino de rocas hasta la entrada

-¿Estas bien?-Sasuke había girado el rostro para buscar a la pelirosa que no dejaba de temblar por la adrenalina y mantenía sus manos aferradas a la moto de nieve

-creo que me voy a desmayar-dijo en voz baja la chica cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes cargándola

-puedo caminar sola –dijo apenada bajándose de los brazos de Sasuke

-¿qué fue todo eso?-

-con eso te podrías dar una idea de lo que es pelear con un vampiro, te lo dije cada vampiro es capaz de controlar algún elemento de la naturaleza- dijo el joven mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la cabaña

El ambiente en dicha cabaña era extraño para la pelirrosa que había entrado tras Sasuke mirando con curiosidad a los alrededores, por un lado estaban los dos jovencitos del ataque de rocas jugando cartas en el comedor, que estando sin sus trajes de esquí ahora caía en cuenta porque no ubicaba bien a esos chicos ya que se trataba de gemelos de cabello y ojos negros, más adelante estaba una hermosa sala frente a una chimenea en donde Itachi y Shizuka tomaban chocolate caliente mientras conversaban en voz baja, y casi al fondo en la cocina Shisui y la chica del traje rosa abrían la alacena como buscando algo

-mm… creo que no hay comida humana aquí-murmuró la chica junto a Shisui

-no se preocupen estoy bien-dijo Sakura apenada al ver la cocina con las cajoneras abiertas de par en par

-ha… es verdad, no me he presentado, soy Akemi-dijo la chica morena al igual que los jóvenes

-Sakura-dijo la pelirosa que miraba con detalle las delicadas facciones de la chica y ese cabello negro y rizado amarrado con una coleta haciéndola ver como una muñeca

-oye Sho, pide que traigan algo de comida humana para la chica-dijo Shisui al anciano que asintió y se retiro de la cabaña

-no…no tienen por qué preocuparse-dijo Sakura con la mejillas ligeramente rojas

-estas en familia no te preocupes-dijeron al unísono los gemelos que jugaban algo entraño con las cartas en donde implicaba robarlas de las manos de tu oponente sin que se diera cuenta

-¿familia?-dijo en voz baja la chica mirando a Sasuke , el cual le regreso una sonrisa guiándola hasta la sala para que se sentarse a tomar una taza de chocolate y en el caso del moreno una taza de té

Este ambiente era totalmente diferente al de las fiestas de los "vampiros" era extraño, en verdad se comportaban como una familia humana exceptuando claro las conversaciones sobrenaturales

-¿es muy frio este lugar para los humanos?- preguntó Shizuka con curiosidad al ver a la pelirosa temblar

-un poco-respondió la chica cuando Sasuke la jaló para sentarla entra sus piernas ya abrazarla

-mejor ¿no crees?-sonrió Shizuka al ver a Sasuke girando el rostro en otra dirección

-puedes permanecer tranquila, todos aquí estamos acostumbrados a convivir con humanos-dijo Itachi con esos gentiles ojos que siempre mantenía

-debió ser difícil para ti convivir con los viejos amargados-la chica llamada Akemi se había sentado en la sala para tomar una taza de té

-pues…algo, pero conocí personas muy amables como el Señor Obito- Sakura sonreía tranquila y feliz estando entre los cálidos brazos del moreno

-papá siempre es así-dijo uno de los gemelos

-¿su…papá es Obito?-Sakura en verdad estaba sorprendida

-si-contestaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

-_ahora entiendo_-pensó alegre la chica

-todos somos parientes en realidad, ese par de tontos son mis primos y todos pertenecemos al clan Uchiha a excepción claro de Shizuka y sus fieles guardias Hiroto y Yuuna que ahora rondan haciendo guardia-dijo Shisui sentándose en el sillón individual junto a la chimenea

-¿par de tontos?-gritaron los gemelos lanzando las cartas al suelo y saltando sobre Shisui tirando a su paso tanto al sillón como a su primo tras una guerra de golpes a diestra y siniestra

-par…de…tontos-dijo Shisui chocando la cabeza de ambos chicos dejándolos en el suelo adoloridos mientras los demás reían al verlos lagrimear por el golpe

-Ryuto y Souta no deberían hacer enojar a Shisui-se burló Akemi que reía junto con los demás

Todos reían mientras el par de chicos se sentaban en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al anciano y dos jóvenes de traje negro con dos charolas de lo que parecía comida

-joven Sasuke, alguien lo busca- dijo el anciano apuntando a la puerta

-¡Sho! ¿Dejaste que te siguiera "Natsubruja"?-se quejó Souta

-¿Natsubruja?-preguntó Sakura

-cada reunión intenta seguirnos a este lugar, esta cabaña la compró mi papá hace algunos años para huir de la aburrida mansión del abuelo- dijo el otro gemelo Ryuto

-¿Quién es?-Sasuke se había puesto de pie

Shizuka por su parte se puso de pie también y le susurró algunas palabras al oído de Sasuke para después regresar a sentarse mientras todos la miraban curiosos

-un joven, señor-dijo el anciano

-¿joven?-repitieron los presentes que esperaron a que Sasuke saliera de la cabaña para pegarse como lagartijas a la ventana

-¿Quién es ese rubio?-preguntó curiosa Ayame

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Sasuke salió de la cabaña cuando vio a un rubio y una chica de ojos blanquecinos<p>

-Sasuke yo…-dijo el rubio cuando un puñetazo le impactó la mandíbula

-Naruto-susurró la chica al quererlo ayudar a levantarse pero éste se negó

-lo lamento-dijo el rubio quitándose la sangre de la comisura de su labio

-recuérdame no volverte a pedir ningún favor-gruñó Sasuke

-¿se encuentra bien?-Naruto se había puesto de pie mientras se sacudía la nieve de los pantalones

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó con voz golpeada el moreno

-necesito hablar contigo, es algo serio…-dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Oh cielos, más misterios aparecen y ahora conocemos personajes nuevos de clan Uchiha como son los pequeños hijos de Obito ^o^

Un capitulo divertido, lastima que pronto terminará complicándose más

Gracias por sus reviews y sus porras a todas, gracias por seguirme y disfrutar conmigo esta romántica historia, espero subir a más tardar el prox. sabado

Un beso y un abrazo

Yukime88


	15. Capitulo 15: Una guerra inevitable

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 15: Una guerra inevitable **

-necesito hablar contigo, es algo serio-dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente

-hmp…- Sasuke caminó hasta la puerta de la cabaña y entró viendo como todos regresaban a sus correspondientes asientos incluyendo Sakura que lo miraba preocupada

-Sakura chan…yo de verdad-dijo el rubio cuando vio a la chica

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Sakura en verdad veía diferente al ojiazul

-Hablemos en la habitación principal-dijo el moreno subiendo las escaleras de la cabaña

-¿Hinata puedes esperarme aquí?-dijo el rubio con dulzura a la chica

-Si-respondió tímida la chica sentándose en una silla que los gemelos le ofrecieron mientras todos miraban curiosos a Naruto que seguía al moreno escaleras arriba

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa al ver la mirada de los demás

-felicidades-dijo Shizuka a Hinata para después regresar la vista a su taza

Los ojos de todos ahora estaban entorno a la Hyuga que se había puesto roja como un tomate

-Sakura sube un momento-se escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde el piso de arriba

-ve, todos escuchamos la conversación desde aquí menos tu-le dijo Shisui al oído de la pelirosa

-_nota mental: no hablar muy fuerte porque TODOS escuchan_-pensó la chica subiendo las escaleras

Escaleras arriba la pelirosa vio tres grandes puertas de madera en donde la primera a la izquierda se encontraba abierta

-y bien-se escuchó la voz de Sasuke cuando la pelirosa entró en silencio sentándose en una esquina de la cama mientras los vampiros permanecían sentados en una pequeña sala junto a las ventanas de lo que parecía un gigantesco balcón

La habitación principal de esa cabaña era hermosa a los ojos de Sakura ya que a diferencia de las lujosas casonas de los vampiros, está en particular tenía un toque más "humano" la habitación estaba adornada con hermosos muebles rústicos, una sola cama matrimonial, cortinas azuladas con estampados grises que adornaban los ventanales y pequeños cuadros pintados al oleo en una pared junto a lo que parecía la puerta del baño

-sé que las cosas no salieron muy bien en la reunión-dijo Naruto con la voz mas seria de lo normal

-no, teníamos la esperanza de provocarlo pero no funcionó-Sasuke se veía tranquilo

-Esta…guerra debe terminar, es peligrosa para nosotros y para los humanos-Naruto miraba triste a la pelirosa que escuchaba la conversación un tanto apenada

-tu no viniste a hablar de eso, además si fuera así Hinata Hyuga no habría venido -Sasuke se cruzó de brazos

-pues…-Naruto se veía nervioso

-creo que Lord Hiashi me matará en cuanto se entere-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?-dijo Sasuke indiferente mientras recargaba su rostro en el brazo que tenia en la codera del sillón

-¿qué? pero… ¿cómo? ¿Acaso lo sabías?-tartamudeo Naruto

-Lady Shizuka, se dio cuenta -dijo el moreno

-_¿darse cuenta? ¿por qué Shizuka dijo felicidades? _–se preguntó la chica que seguía sin comprender la conversación

-supongo que no es fácil ocultar algo a los ojos de esa chica-dijo el rubio con un suspiro

-Sasuke… yo lo único que quiero pedirte es… que si "algo" sale mal, quiero que la protejan a ella y… al bebé-dijo por fin con voz nerviosa

-¿bebé?-pensó sorprendida la pelirosa que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke que se mantenía sereno

-como sea, será un vampiro habilidoso, Hiashi no le pondrá una mano en sima porque TU no lo permitirás, al menos de que seas el mismo perdedor idiota que he conocido siempre-dijo el moreno en voz seria

-¡ya no soy un idiota!-gritó el rubio enojado

-nunca he sido un idiota-gruño el rubio cuando comprendió las palabras que el mismo dijo cambiándolas inmediatamente

-es solo que… estoy preocupado por Hinata, y con los ataques de los oniyuras estoy aun más nervioso que antes-Naruto era sincero en sus palabras

Sasuke por su parte suspiró con cansancio

-¿por qué estas tan preocupado?-Sakura por fin había hablado ante la las palabras de los jóvenes que no tenían sentido alguno

Ambos vampiros la miraron fijamente en silencio

-es que… no entiendo Naruto, si en verdad la amas ¿cuál es el problema?-dijo la pelirosa sin comprender las miradas serias de ambos jóvenes

-los vampiros tenemos reglas estrictas, una de ellas reside en la diferencia entre un sangre pura y un impuro en donde uno tiene dominio sobre el otro, ya te explique la importancia de mantener la fuerza real de nuestra especie- explicó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-Hinata es parte de la familia de sangres pura del clan Hyuga-dijo Naruto en voz baja

Sakura frunció el entrecejo sin entender porque se complicaban la existencia de esa forma

-tomar por pareja a un vampiro impuro o a un humano es una deshonra para un sangre pura- Sasuke había girado el rostro y veía distraído el cielo que comenzaba a obscurecerse

-y… la solución es dramática en algunos clanes-dijo Naruto con la voz entrecortada

-¿qué?-Sakura estaba asustada al recordar que la tal Natsumi había mencionado que mataban a la madre humana y a su criatura si ésta nacía igualmente humana

-supongo que por tu rostro ya te imaginas a que se refiere Naruto-dijo Sasuke girando de nuevo el rostro

-los Hyuga no toleran este tipo de errores y tan pronto nazca lo mataran-explicó el moreno mientras el rubio mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados

-¡pero eso es injusto! Natsumi dijo que solo si nacía humano, ustedes son vampiros, no deberían pensar en esa posibilidad-dijo Sakura exasperada

-cada clan protege a su manera la pureza de su sangre, a los Uchihas no nos molesta tener más subordinados impuros, pero los Hyuga simplemente no lo permitirán-el moreno se había puesto de pie

-hmp, supongo que les costará intimidarnos-dijo con voz tranquila mientras el rostro del rubio se iluminaba ante las palabras de su mejor amigo

-Sasuke-gritó el rubio saltando a abrazar al moreno

-No me toques USORATONCKACHI-gritó furioso el moreno lanzando a la pared al chico que aun sonreía

-eso me sonó a manada Sasuke-se escuchó la voz de Shisui desde la parte de abajo

-No lo culpes, le dan miedo los Hyuga-se carcajeó Itachi desde la sala en donde se oían murmullos

-gracias de verdad-gritó Naruto que había bajado corriendo de las escaleras

El moreno siguió con la mirada a su amigo que había desaparecido de modo que caminó hasta las escaleras pero algo tiró de su camisa

Era Sakura cuyos brazos rodeaban al vampiro con fuerza como tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos los cuales no tenían palabras para describirlos

-_deshonra…_-era la palabra que mas retumbaba en la cabeza de la chica

El moreno se giró para ver esos hermosos ojos jades envueltos en preocupación

-somos más fuertes de lo que muchos vampiros creen… -le dijo suavemente retirando un mechón rosa de su rostro

-vamos-dijo el moreno a la chica tomándola de la mano para bajar a la sala que ahora era un barullo lleno de bromas y risas como hacia unos momentos

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde siguió de forma tranquila, y en largos momentos Sakura olvidaba por completo que estaba rodeada de criaturas poderosas llamadas vampiros, era un ambiente familiar en donde los gemelos, Naruto y Akemi jugaban otro juego de mesa, Hinata y Shizuka platicaban en voz baja en la sala mientras que Itachi y Shisui volvían a su estado de "trabajo-adictos" ya que uno tecleaba su laptop frenético y el otro no soltaba su celular haciendo llamadas en diferentes idiomas, finalmente estaba Sasuke que leía un grueso libro sentado en el sillón largo junto a una ventana mientras la pelirosa miraba distraída la nieve que poco a poco cubría de blanco los pinos<p>

-¿qué lees?-preguntó la pelirosa bostezando

-un libro de finanzas-dijo el joven cerrándolo de golpe

-ve a dormir, es tarde-le dijo de forma suave cuando los gemelos bostezaron de igual forma

-nos iremos a dormir-dijeron los chicos al unísono

-no hasta que asignemos habitaciones-dijo Shisui colgando el teléfono

-pero ya escogimos una habitación-se quejo uno de los gemelos

-bien, entonces terminaré de asignarlas-dijo Itachi bostezando cuando cerró la laptop

- Ryuto y Souta estarán en la habitación de la derecha junto con Shisui-dijo Itachi con voz seria

-¿por qué con el?-se quejó Ryuto

-porque no se dormirán hasta que alguien los calle, y su primo es bueno para eso-gruño Sasuke haciendo que los gemelos hicieran una mueca de enojo

-¿qué no faltan la chica llamada Yuuna y Hiroto?-dijo la pelirosa extrañada de que hubiesen desaparecido después de que llegaran

-son mis escoltas, ellos estarán vigilando los alrededores-dijo Shizuka en voz baja

-bien… entonces continuaré-dijo Itachi

-Shizuka, Akemi y yo estaremos en la habitación central -continuo el hermano mayor de Sasuke

-y finalmente como Sasuke ganó la carrera, estará en la habitación principal, pero…-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa muy obvia

-como Sasuke tiene invitados compartirá la habitación-dijo Itachi riendo

-¿qué?-salió de los labios del moreno

-pero Itachi solo hay un futon extra aparte de las camas de las habitaciones-explicó Akemi

-mmm… tienes razón, además Hinata no puede dormir en futon, ¿Akemi estas de acuerdo si compartes la cama con Hinata?-dijo Itachi pensando

-si no hay problema-dijo sonriendo la chica

-bien, Naruto tu te quedas en el futon en la habitación de la izquierda-dijo finalmente Itachi

-de ninguna forma-gritó Sasuke

-¿Todos a favor?-preguntó Shisui cuando los presentes levantaron las manos riendo a excepción de Sakura que veía los ojos de Sasuke como si echarán chispas

-me las pagarán-susurró Sasuke subiendo las escaleras de mala gana

Ya todos se habían dirigido a sus respectivas camas, los gemelos se pateaban mutuamente por espacio en su cama hasta que uno fue lanzado al frio suelo no sin antes jalarse todas las cobijas dejando al de la cama temblando de frio

En la habitación central todos dormían tranquilos mientras que en la principal Sasuke estaba a punto de asesinar a su amigo cuyos ronquidos atronadores retumbaban en la habitación

-Sasuke no…-le susurró la pelirosa cuando el moreno se levantó de golpe levantando en alto su chispeante brazo envuelto es descargas eléctricas que bajo la noche se veían de colores azulados

-Sasuke-dijo una vez más la chica tirando de la ropa del moreno

El vampiro soltó un bufido y tomó una almohada lanzándosela justo en la cara al rubio que había colocado el futon no muy lejos de la cama, para su mala suerte su amigo sintió el almohadazo se giró y siguió roncando

-al menos el sonido es menor, si duerme de lado-dijo en voz baja la pelirosa viendo como Sasuke regresaba a recostarse

-¿por qué te molesta tanto?-se burló la chica al ver a su compañero cruzado de brazos sin intento alguno de cerrar los ojos

-el ruido no me deja dormir-confesó de mala gana el vampiro

-¿puedo abrazarte entonces?-dijo en voz suave la chica

Sasuke sonrió acercando la chica a su pecho para que esta recargase su rostro

-el sonido de tu corazón en relajante-le dijo en voz baja la chica mientras lo abrazaba con su mano libre

-Sasuke, te… amo-dijo la chica entre dormida y despierta

El moreno siguió acariciando el cabello de la chica al verla ya profundamente dormida

.-.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.<p>

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían ser aun más animadas que antes ya que se escuchaban a los gemelos pelear a las afueras de la cabaña haciendo que la pelirosa se despertase asustada al escuchar el golpe de una bola de nieve en su ventana

-cielos…-dijo tallándose los ojos para después mirar con detenimiento la bola de nieve escurriéndose por el vidrio

-_no mas ronquidos_-pensó la chica cuando giro el rostro para ver el futon de Naruto doblado en una esquina

-Sasuke…-susurró la chica al ver al vampiro junto a ella profundamente dormido

La pelirosa no se resistió al ver eso rostro tan pacifico y hermoso a su lado acariciando levemente el rostro del vampiro

Sasuke por su parte abrió de forma perezosa los ojos para mirarla

-no te dejó dormir ¿verdad?-dijo la chica encantada de ver por primera ves al vampiro con su cabello todo desarreglado cuando siempre era él, el que se levantaba primero

-hmp-se quejó el moreno girándose para quedarse boca abajo sobre la almohada

-tu no eres perezoso ¿te sientes bien?-dijo la chica preocupada al verlo sin intención de levantarse

-me duele la cabeza-se quejó el moreno aun con el rostro enterrado en las suaves plumas de su almohada

-¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-preguntó la chica sin saber si los vampiros también podían tomar medicamentos como los humanos, de hecho ni siquiera sabia que los vampiros podían padecer ese tipo de síntomas

El moreno de pronto se giró abrazando a la chica para dejarla sentada sobre el

-ni lo pienses, hay mucha gente aquí-le dijo en voz baja cuando vio el rostro del moreno con los ojos cerrados por el dolor de cabeza y una de sus manos masajeando sus cienes

-¿Cuándo te duele la cabeza es porque no dormiste bien?-preguntó la chica al recordar que muchas veces lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras sostenía su cabeza

-no…-susurró el vampiro

-es por usar el mangekyou, mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbre y se debilita-explicó el joven sentándose sobre la cama con Sakura sobre el

-mangekyou… eso fue lo que dijo uno de los gemelos cuando ustedes peleaban en la carrera-dijo la chica pensativa

-en los Uchihas los ojos que poseemos son llamados "Sharingan" pero solo unos pocos podemos usar el Mangekyou un tipo de ojo más poderoso que solo algunos sangre pura del clan Uchiha nacen con el-

-no entiendo-dijo la chica en voz baja

-a esto lo llamamos Sharingan-dijo el moreno mostrado los ojos que Sakura conocía bien, rojos como la sangre y con tres crestas negras adornando el iris

-y este es el Mangekyou, debes reconocerlo porque quienes lo tienen son criaturas peligrosas-dijo el moreno mientras las crestas negras giraban hasta formar una estrella de seis picos en el iris de el vampiro

-¿te duele cuando lo usas?-dijo la chica con curiosidad cuando el joven regreso sus ojos al color negro azabache

-un, poco…-dijo sonriendo de lado, al ver a la chica cómodamente sentada sobre el

-podrías quedarte ciego si fuerzas a tus ojos de esa forma-Sakura ahora estaba en modo "doctora"

-debo acostumbrarme tanto como pueda… si necesitamos pelear, debo aprovechar mis habilidades al máximo-dijo el joven

-¿te dejó de doler la cabeza?-preguntó curiosa la chica al verlo sonreír

-no… pero si me esta dando tentación tenerte así-se burló el moreno acercando a la chica para besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda suave y tersa de la chica

-aquí no, nos escucharán…-le susurró la chica separándose de Sasuke solo para comprobar lo pálido que ahora le parecía

-¿es sangre lo que necesitas, cierto?-le susurró al oído para después besarlo suavemente en los labios

-no, si dependo de ti… jamás me acostumbraré al Mangekyou-dijo de forma seria

-bésame en el cuello-le dijo en voz baja al moreno

Mal mentiroso, eso era lo que pensaba la chica ya que Sasuke no era de la clase que se quejaba solo por un "pequeño dolor", quizás tenía razón sobre acostumbrarse pero con tantos peligros latentes no se arriesgaría a dejarlo en ese estado por proteger su salud, anemia era la enfermedad más probable por perder sangre pero realmente no le importaba

Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver la decidida mirada de la chica

-¿me estas seduciendo?-Sasuke giró a la chica para recostarla en la cama del lado contrario de la cabecera, mientras besaba con dulzura el cuello de la chica

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-dijo la chica alejándolo un poco para verlo a los ojos

-¿qué no es obvio?-dijo sonriendo cuando comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba el pequeño vestidito con el que dormía la chica

-Sasuke…-dijo la chica cuando el joven deslizo por completo el babydoll para después lanzarlo al suelo

-dímelo ¿qué sientes por mi?-le susurró de forma sexi quedado recostada con el cabello revuelto mientras que sus cristalinos y hermosos ojos jades miraban con pasión a su querido vampiro

Sasuke sonrió derrotado acercándose al oído de la pelirosa para susurrarle lo que tanto le había pedido

-¡Sasuke! ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros a jugar con la nieve?-gritó Naruto abriendo la puerta de golpe

La escena se congelo por unos segundos, Sakura miraba hacia atrás a Naruto que entraba a la habitación gritando mientras que Sasuke levantaba el rostro

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó la chica tomando parte de las cobijas para cubrirse

-perdón-gritó Naruto cuando por milésimas esquivaba una lámpara de mesa que se estrelló con fuerza en la pared

-¡NARUTO!-gritó con furia el moreno

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal mientras que la pelirosa comía sola junto a la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio de ojos azules<p>

-Sakura chan…de verdad perdóname-dijo el rubio insistiendo una vez más para que la pelirosa lo volteara a ver

La chica ignoró al rubio volteando su rostro aunque la realidad era que no estaba enojada con el más viene estaba apenada de que los hubiese encontrado de esa forma ya que ella misma fue la que no quería y ahora por esa razón su rostro no dejaba de estar rojo por el simple hecho de que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacían menos Naruto de modo que cuando el rubio salió corriendo de la habitación las voces de los demás se escucharon entre carcajadas

-vamos a caminar-le dijo Sasuke al oído de la pelirosa

La chica asintió y salió de la cabaña sin voltear a ver a nadie

-que delicada-dijo Shisui recostándose en el sillón

-no debes ser grosero Shisui, los humanos se sienten incomodos con el hecho de que nuestra especia tenga los sentidos más desarrollados, se sienten invadidos por su espacio-dijo Shizuka que rizaba sus pestañas frente a un espejo de mano

* * *

><p>-.-.-..-.-.<p>

En el bosque

-¿qué pasa?-Sasuke caminaba junto a la chica sin rumbo aparente

-nada-dijo la chica con enojo en su voz

Sasuke comenzó a reír

-¿Qué es gracioso?-dijo molesta la chica aun con las mejillas rojas cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola bajo el blanco paisaje de la mañana

-eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas-le dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-Sasuke…hay algo que quería preguntarte-dijo la chica poniendo las manos sobre su pecho

-Natsumi, insinuó que estaba embarazada…y que sin importar que sucediese el clan me mataría-le dijo con voz inquieta la chica

-¿tienes miedo?-preguntó el moreno de forma tranquila

-en realidad no, solo quería confirmarlo -dijo sonriendo la chica

-no digas tonterías-Sasuke había dejado de abrazarla y caminaba rumbo al lago congelado que se encontraba junto a la cabaña

-¿por qué creen que estoy embarazada?-Sakura lo seguía de cerca

-porque no habría otra razón por la que yo traería a mi lado a una humana-dijo el vampiro deteniéndose en seco y girándose para mirarla a los ojos

-¿hay otra razón?-Sakura caminó despacio hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia del joven

-te lo he dicho muchas veces, no permitiré que ningún vampiro te ponga una mano en cima, y tampoco permitiré que quedes embarazada de una criatura tan problemática como un vampiro- dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-hmp, no debí enamorarme de una humana… porque ahora creo que si algo te llega a pasar….-dijo deteniendo la frase cuando recordó una conversación entre Shisui, Itachi y el hacia unas horas

_Flash Back_

_A las afueras de la cabaña los tres vampiros mayores hablaban no muy lejos de ahí_

_-¿cómo esta Sakura? Debe odiar a Naruto en estos momentos-dijo Itachi a Sasuke _

_-molesta supongo-dijo el menor sin darle importancia_

_-Sasuke, de aquí en adelante las cosas se podrán aun peor es por eso que queremos saber hasta donde piensas llegar-explicó Shisui de manera seria a diferencia de cuando bromeaba con todos_

_-debes decidir Sasuke, si esa chica es más que una simple humana a la que le quieres sacar provecho-Itachi sonaba serio y se mantenía con los brazos cruzados_

_-No digan estupideces, no tengo porque responder a eso-contestó el menor de los Uchihas_

_-La guerra es inevitable, y Sakura se verá aun más involucrada, su vida correrá peligro y tu la estas arrastrando-Itachi había caminado hasta su hermano menor y le había puesto una mano en el hombro mientras que Sasuke solo mantuvo los brazos cruzados_

_-¿qué estas dispuesto a hacer por ella? Eso te dará la respuesta-Shisui caminó hasta los hermanos_

_-solo quiero que estés firme en lo que decidas-dijo Itachi sonriendo_

_-jamás me arrepiento de lo que decido-Sasuke se mantenía serio_

_-bien, está decidido entonces…-Dijo Shisui también regresándole una sonrisa_

_-seguiremos adelante con esta guerra-respondió Itachi_

_Fin flash back_

Sasuke se quedó contemplando el rostro confundido de la chica por unos segundos

-_¿qué estas dispuesto a hacer por ella?_-se le vino a la cabeza el joven

-si algo te llega a pasar… jamás me lo perdonaría-termino la frase con suavidad

-Sasuke cuando estábamos juntos… tu ibas…-dijo la chica tímida al ver esa pasiva mirada que reflejaba

El moreno sonrió y acercó la chica para susurrarle al oído

-tendrás que convencerme para que lo diga…-

-¡Sasuke!-dijo molesta la chica empujando al joven que había comenzado a reír cuando un viento helado los golpeó

Sasuke había parado de reír y miraba frenético en todas direcciones

-¿qué pasa?- dijo la chica nerviosa al ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos

-MALDICION-gritó Sasuke tomando en brazos a la pelirosa para correr hasta la cabaña

-Itachi-gritó Sasuke cuando todos los vampiros salieron corriendo a la puerta de la cabaña mientras dejaba a la pelirosa junto a Shizuka

-Shizuka ¿Cuántos son?-gritó Itachi desde el balcón de una habitación

La hermosa vampiresa cerró lo ojos pero tras unos segundos llevo sus manos temblorosas hacia su boca

-Shizuka-dijo Itachi cuando saltó hasta el suelo para bajarle las manos a la chica

-no lo se… cuento más de mil solo en esta dirección-dijo nerviosa la peliazul

-son casi tres mil en la montaña-Hinata había salido de la cabaña y miraba hacia lo alto de la montaña

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Sakura asustada tirando del brazo del moreno

-oniyuras…-susurró Naruto mirando asustado hacia el bosque

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

Hello queridas lectoras y lectores capitulo 15 por fin, después de tanto estrés en el trabajo jaja la semana pasada sufría porque decía

Yukime88: no he subido mi capítulooooo o

Y así duré toda la semana jajaja

^_^ más secretos se revelan, y la guerra comienza ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Gracias a todas por sus reviews tan bellos y por su apoyo, seguiré echándole ganas para no subir tan tarde los cap

Besos

Yukime88


	16. Capitulo 16: Pesadillas hechas realidad

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 16: Pesadillas hechas realidad **

-oniyuras…-susurró Naruto mirando asustado hacia el bosque

-¿qué? más… de tres mil-dijo nerviosa la pelirosa

-Sakura, Hinata y Shizuka; llévense a los gemelos y Akemi a la mansión Uchiha-gritó Shisui

-Pero Shisui nosotros queremos pelear-reclamó Ryuto

-Lady Shizuka, la dirección del Noroeste esta libre de peligro, la guiaremos-Yuuna y Hiroto habían llegado con el grupo de vampiros

-no discutan Ryuto y Souta, aun son pequeños nosotros los protegeremos mientras huyen-Itachi imitó a Shisui caminando al frente

-pero Shisui, no podrán contra tres mil-grito Akemi asustada

-Esas cosas nos buscan a nosotros,¡ obedezcan!-esta vez era Itachi el que miraba serio a los gemelos con unos ojos rojo sangre y una extraña figura en ellos

-_Mangekyou_- pensó Sakura al ver con detenimiento esos ojos

-¡lárguense ya de una buena vez!-gritó Sasuke lanzando el abrigo que traía al suelo mientras descargas chispeantes rondaban por sus puños

-Sasuke-dijo asustada la pelirosa cuando vio que sus ojos también mostraban el mangekyou

-muévanse, no tienen más de 10 minutos-les dijo Naruto cuando se paró junto a Sasuke con un aura anaranjada rodeándolo

-No…-dijo la pelirosa paralizada mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar

Sasuke se giró rápidamente y estiró las manos de la chica

-Esto es quizás por lo que te atacaron en Konoha , son años de investigación de Kakashi-le dijo el moreno a la chica poniendo en sus manos 2 jeringas con liquido morado y unas llaves

-¿qué es esto?-dijo la chica sin entender

-no se como se enteraron, pero Kakashi ha estado trabajando en un suero para neutralizar la sangre de los vampiros del sistema circulatorio de los humanos, aun no funciona bien pero si las necesitas no dudes en usarlas, lamento que esos oniyuras creyeran que tu eras parte de esa investigación-dijo Sasuke besándola levemente en los labios

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto

El moreno asintió y volvió a su posición al frente

-¿Cómo subiremos la montaña?-preguntó Shizuka que a lo alto se podía ver el hotel que vieron la primera vez

-yo lo hare-dijo Akemi corriendo a donde estaban los dos jet skis

Shizuka estaba en shock y temblaba sin quitar la vista de su amado Itachi

-Lady Shizuka, debemos irnos-le dijo Hiroto a la chica cargándola para sentarla en un jet ski

-¡ no podemos dejar a 4 vampiros contra tres mil! – gritó Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-es mejor a que todos muramos- dijo Yuuna encendiendo el jet ski y jalando a la pelirosa

-¿qué?-dijo la pelirosa con los ojos abiertos

-Vámonos- gritó Akemi que también tenia los ojos rojos y del suelo levantaba una fuerte corriente de aire

-Yo los impulsare, ustedes usen las rocas para escalar más rápido-le dijo la chica a los gemelos que habían emprendido el camino saltando entre rocas que misteriosamente salían de la nieve a manera de escalera

-listos-dijo Akemi lanzando la ola de viento mientras subía a la parte trasera del jet ski de Sakura y Yuuna

El viento los impulsó con más fuerza contra la gravedad hacia la cima de la montaña mientras los gemelos los seguían de cerca

Una explosión se había escuchado a lo lejos y Sakura levemente había volteado a ver que del bosque surgían dos grandes figuras de apariencia esquelética he intensas llamas rojas rodeándolos

-¿qué cosa es esa?-gritó Sakura asustada cuando Akemi también volteó levemente a verlos

-están de nuestro lado, son los Susano de Itachi y Sasuke-dijo la chica sin perder la concentración

-Hay presencias en lo alto-gritó hinata que estaba en el jet ski de Shizuka

-Nosotros nos encargaremos-dijeron los gemelos que se adelantaron

El terreno temblaba y en el hotel sobre la montaña no había más que cuerpos sin vida en el suelo

-No puede ser…-dijo con voz temblorosa la pelirosa cuando vio a lo lejos a los gemelos siendo acorralados por 4 oniyuras

Hombres de apariencia humana a simple vista pero una vez enfocando la mirada en sus ojos podías ver el tono anaranjado de sus iris y la locura reflejada en sus rostros mientras acortaban la distancia entre ellos y los gemelos

-Yuuna, Hiroto-gritó Shizuka cuando bajó del jet ski para correr junto con las chicas a los autos

Toda la calle temblaba y rocas gigantescas se desprendían de lo alto de la montaña amenazando con aplastar todo a su paso

-¡NO!-dijo Shizuka cuando vio el auto de Itachi aplastado por una roca gigante a pocos metros de ella

-auto…auto…-dijo Sakura mirando a los alrededores buscando el monstruo negro cuando a lo lejos los divisó levemente golpeado de un lateral

-¡haaa!-gritaron los gemelos cuando las escoltas de Shizuka había partido a la mitad a los 4 oniyuras con espadas extrañas

-Usemos el auto de Sasuke-dijo Sakura corriendo hasta el auto mientras en su mente rogaba que encendiese como los autos normales

-_concéntrate…deja de temblar…-_pensaba la chica que trataba a toda costa por detener sus manos temblorosas para que la llave entrase

-nos están rodeando-Akemi que se encontraba más alejada golpeaba con corrientes de viento poderosas a los oniyuras que se acercaban haciéndolos estrellarse tanto con arboles como con rocas de los alrededores

-Suban-gritó Hinata a los vampiros cuando giró el rostro para ver a Akemi desplomarse jadeando

-¿estas bien?-le dijo la amable Hyuga

-use mucho poder-dijo Akemi con esfuerzo cuando Hiroto la cargó para que se subiesen al auto

-¡arranca!-gritó Yuuna a la pelirosa que encendió el auto con un rugido y arrancó rumbo a la autopista

Los gemelos permanecían en silencio mirando de reojo las ventanas del auto

-todo saldrá bien…-los tranquilizó Yuuna, era lógico para ella que estos jóvenes vampiros con no mas de 16 años de edad, actuaran de esa forma ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a criaturas que podían matarlos

-Toma la autopista a la derecha…-Hinata mantenía sus ojos concentrados en el horizonte

-bien…-dijo la pelirosa casi en un susurro tratando de no mirar de reojo el velocímetro del auto mientras pisaba a fondo para alejarse lo más rápido que podían de la zona atacada

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Bajo la montaña las cosas no se veían nada bien

Sasuke por su parte había utilizado una técnica peligrosa llamada Susano que aun no dominaba y peleaba a diestra y siniestra con cuanto oniyura se acercaba a la criatura que envolvía su cuerpo y que mantenía la apariencia de un esqueleto gigantesco

Itachi por su cuenta mantenía a otra criatura similar de grandes brazos, pero éste tenia una extraña armadura protegiendo esos huesos lúgubres rodeados de fuego intenso y más lejos estaba Shisui haciendo que entre oniyuras se atacasen hasta matarse

-Son demasiados-gritó Naruto que estaba rodeado por un aura naranjada y unas extrañas colas ondeaban tras él

-que rayos es eso-dijo Shisui retrocediendo junto a Itachi sin quitar la vista de las colas ondeantes que adornaban el aura del rubio

-los miembros del clan Namikase tenían una extraña habilidad de controlar una criatura poderosa llamada "Kurama" Naruto es el único de su clan que hasta ahora ha podido controlarlo-dijo itachi lanzando un golpe con la criatura contra un grupo de oniyuras

-¿se divierten conversando?-gritó Sasuke que había ordenado a al criatura lanzar flechas de una extraña ballesta, flechas llameantes cuya punta estaba adornada de ese fuego negro que quemaba todo a su paso

-no te excedas o te desmayaras- gritó Itachi a su hermano cuando vio que de ambos ojos le escurrían lagrimas de sangre

-si no lo hago quien te protegerá-gritó Sasuke sonriendo mientras saltaba a lo alto de un pino para después ordenarle de igual forma a la criatura que lanzase flechas de fuego negro contra los oniyuras que a lo lejos parecían interminables

-_maldición… siento como cada célula de mi cuerpo arde con un dolor insoportable-_dijo en su mente el joven cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse

-Sasuke… los oniyuras estan retrocediendo-Naruto había trepado a otra copa de un pino para ver a lo lejos a las criaturas

-no…ellos solo han tomado otra ruta- dijo con dolor el hermano mayor de Sasuke al ver la dirección que estaban tomando los oniyuras

Un sudor frio recorrio la espalda de Sasuke que con ira saltó a unas rocas que se habían desprendido de la montaña para comprobar a donde se dirigían

-no nos buscaban a nosotros…-susurro el moreno mientras lagrimas de sangre escurrían por su blanco rostro hasta llegar al suelo

-Sasuke ellos se dirigen a…-la voz de Naruto se escuchaba asustada

-¡Maldicion…!-rugió el moreno que apretaba los dientes manteniendo la vista fija en la dirección de los oniyuras mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza provocando que la criatura que lo rodeaba se cubriese de una armadura similar a la que su hermano había creado

-debemos movernos o los mataran antes de que lleguemos-sugirió Shisui que rápidamente tomó un caminó rocoso que llevaba justo a donde todos mantenían su atención… el pueblo de Iwa

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.<p>

En la autopista Sakura había perdido la noción de la velocidad y aceleraba el auto tanto como podía controlar el volante

-las mansiones también están siendo atacadas-dijo Hinata asustada cuando vio a lo lejos humo en el pueblo

-¿qué está pasando?-dijo Sakura asustada cuando algo de pronto cayó en el cofre del auto haciendo que las llantas se frenaran de forma violenta obligando a la pelirosa a hacer una maniobra en donde el auto giro en su eje hasta chocar por un costado contra la montaña junto a la autopista, las bolsas de seguridad se había abierto y todos permanecían aturdidos tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido

-Uchihas-se escuchó una voz a las afueras cuando todos alzaron los ojos para ver qué era lo que había saltado al cofre

-oniyura…-susurró Sakura al ver al musculoso humano erguirse sobre el cofre con el rostro y cuerpo cubierto de sangre fresca a los ojos de la médico

-Salgan-gritó Shizuka a todos

Sakura intento abrir la puerta pero la bolsa de seguridad la había atrapado entre el volante y el asiento

-¿qué hace una humana aun con vida?-dijo el oniyura quebrando el vidrio para sacar a la pelirosa por el cuello

-déjala-dijo Yuuna clavando una espada que atravesaba el pecho de la criatura

-nos están rodeando-dijo Hinata cuando poco a poco criaturas caminaban en su encuentro

Sakura cayó de forma violenta al suelo tosiendo sangre, quizás tenía la nariz rota o algo más, estaba desorientada tratando de entender que sucedía a su alrededor mientras su cerebro gritaba frases como "¡párate!", "¡ponte de pie o te mataran!"

-Lady Shizuka, es un honor ser quien acabe con su vida-un hombre rubio de ropas destrozadas y ojos anaranjados se acercaba mostrando unos filosos colmillos

-párate Sakura…-susurró la pelirosa poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía firmemente una de las agujas en su mano con todo el terror y la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo

-todos atrás de mi-ahora era Hinata la que caminaba al frente mientras Yuuna y Hiroto no bajaban la guardia con sus espadas desenvainadas

-pero…-dijo uno de los gemelos cuando cientos de oniyuras saltaron contra ellos

-Juken- gritó Hinata poniendo las manos en guardia como si se tratasen de artes marciales sumamente complejas

Uno a uno los oniyuras que se acercaban eran golpeados con tal velocidad que solo se les veían caer

-Hinata-dijo Sakura cuando la chica comenzó a bajar un poco la guardia y uno de los oniyiras la había rasguñado en un brazo

-Yuuna, Hiroto debemos irnos de aquí, Hinata no puede exponer su vida de esa forma o su embarazó correrá peligro…-Dijo Shizuka pateando a un oniyura que trataba de ponerse de pie después de los golpes que la Hyuga le dio

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?-Akemi se había acercado a ella al verla arrodillarse

-son demasiados…-dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie con plena determinación de continuar peleando

Otra explosión se escuchó a lo lejos en la montaña haciendo que todo el suelo temblase

-¡avalancha!-gritó Ryuto cuando rocas comenzaron a caer de lo alto de la montaña junto a la autopista

-no podremos correr-dijo Hinata viendo a los alrededores

-¿qué esta pasando?-preguntó Hiroto a la Hyuga

-la montaña está siendo impactada, más adelante hay una brecha en donde podemos protegernos pero estamos lejos-

-Corramos entonces-dijo Hiroto cargando en su espalda a Shizuka mientras que Yuuna cargaba a Hinata

-Sube- le dijo Souta a Sakura la cual corrió para subirse a la espalda del chico que saltó junto con los demás tan rápido como podían esquivando las rocas que caían

-no llegaremos-gritó Ryuto con desesperación al ver que tanto el como su hermano había agotado toda su energía tronando en fragmentos las rocas más grandes que amenazaban con aplastarlos

-¡rayos!- dijo Souta deteniéndose en seco al ver una gigantesca roca en especial desprendiéndose de lo alto de la montaña

-Sasuke- gritó la pelirosa que mantenía los ojos cerrados

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí

-¿Cómo va el saludo cordial a los vampiros?-dijo una voz gruesa

-Muy bien, los oniyuras destruyeron gran parte del pueblo y a los vampiros que vivían en él… solo estamos teniendo un poco de problemas con los pequeños Uchihas que estaban lejos de la zona-explicó un hombre de piel pálida casi tirándole al verde

-Zetsu, asegúrate de que no lleguen al pueblo hasta que eliminemos a todos-explicó el hombre

-si-respondió Zetsu desapareciendo en el acto

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Las rocas cayeron golpeando los alrededores pero aun seguían vivos

-Itachi-dijo Shizuka poniéndose de pie al ver a dos criaturas gigantescas deteniendo las rocas para después moverlas hasta el barranco cercano

-creímos que no los alcanzaríamos-dijo Naruto jadeando en el suelo cuando sintió el abrazo de Hinata

Sakura alzo la vista, las criaturas comenzaban a desvanecerse quedando en esqueletos y después desapareciendo como si fuesen fantasmas, bajo ellos se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha lastimados y con muchas heridas superficiales en el cuerpo al igual que Naruto y Shisui que caminaban hasta el grupo

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Itachi corriendo a detener a su pequeño hermano que se había desplomado en el suelo

Sakura tenia la adrenalina al tope, no sentía dolor, no escuchaba nada solo corría para ver al joven vampiro, para… comprobar que "seguía con vida"

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?-dijo la chica levantando el cuello del joven mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro

-se sobre exigió demasiado –dijo Itachi caminado hacia el

- hermano tonto despierta-Itachi se había agachado para verlo más de cerca mientras golpeaba levemente su mejilla para que abriese los ojos

-¿cómo puedes soportar tanto dolor?-dijo quejándose el moreno desde el suelo con los ojos aun cerrados y la mandíbula apretada

-Sasuke..-escuchó el joven una voz familiar al borde de la lagrimas cuando lo abrazaron con fuerza

-Veo que todos se reunieron… eso es mejor para mi ya que acabaré con todos de un solo golpe-Una sombra bajó desde lo alto de la montaña

-Hidan-dijo Shisui cuando vio al sujeto acercarse con la guadaña de tres filos en la mano

-teníamos una pelea pendiente, o ¿es que te da miedo Sasuke?-dijo Hidan arrastrando las palabras

-hmp… ¿miedo de perdedores como tu?-Sasuke se había puesto de pie con ayuda de Itachi

-hey, no puedes pelear estas muy débil- le dijo en voz baja el mayor a su hermano

-es mi pelea…-dijo el moreno empujando a su hermano para erguirse solo y caminar frente a Hidan

-así que el niño consentido de los Uchiha va a dejar que su hermanito muera en mis manos-se burló el peliplateado

-¡Sasuke detente!-le gritó Itachi a su hermano cuando la criatura llamada Susano rodeo el cuerpo del joven, ahora sobre el esqueleto se había montado una armadura que formaba celosas curvas en la estructura de la criatura mientras sostenía la extraña ballesta

-regresen a la mansión, yo peleare con ellos-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a su hermano mientras todos guardaban silencio

-no te vamos a dejar solo-dijo Shisui de mala gana

-lamento decirles que no los dejaré pasar ya que hay algo que necesito de ustedes… sus cabezas-Hidan había levantado la mano y varios oniyuras aparecieron rodeando al resto del grupo

-maldición Sasuke, no te mueras-le gritó Itachi al moreno cuando saltó para atacar a los oniyuras que los rodeaban con una bola de fuego

Sasuke había saltado para golpear a Hidan el cual esquivaba velozmente los ataques

-tan lento como siempre-le dijo haciendo unos movimientos con su arma en donde el brazo del chico fue rozado dejándole una brillante herida que manchaba de brazo de color carmesí

-basta… Sasuke-dijo asustada la pelirosa cuando un oniyura la estrelló contra una pared de rocas levantándola por el cuello

-humana…-dijo el sujeto con la cara demacrada y sus ropas desgarradas

-_no…_-dijo en su mente la chica cuando de sus manos resbaló la jeringa que tenía en la mano

-ahhg-gritó la chica cuando la criatura la clavó aun más en las rocas tratando desesperadamente de soltarse del agarre para respirar

El gritó había llegado a los oídos del moreno y por inercia éste se había volteado para buscarla pero tan pronto lo hizo Hidan aprovecho para golpearlo con la guadaña causándole una herida profunda en el pecho

-¿quieres rescatar a tu novia?- se burló Hidan

-_mis ojos…_-se quejó el joven poniéndose de pie con dificultad mientras una de sus manos sostenían su ojo derecho, su cuerpo se tambaleaba con intenciones de perder el conocimiento y la poderosa criatura llamada Susano había perdido la armadura y minutos después desaparecido dejando sin protección alguna al moreno.

-mataran al niño Uchiha, ¿no estas feliz?-el oniyura que sostenía a Sakura había pisado la jeringa derramando el liquido en el suelo

-suéltame…-le dijo con voz seria la pelirosa al ver a su alrededor como todos peleaban protegiéndose unos a otros, tenia que hacerse ya a la idea, esas cosas "ya no eran ni humanos ni vampiros", solo criaturas cuya sed de sangre era insaciable

-¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó la chica pateando al oniyura para sacara la segunda jeringa de entre sus ropas y clavársela en la frente con la habilidad que solo un médico podría tener

-ahhh-gritó de dolor la criatura retorciéndose en el suelo

-Sakura, ven aquí-escuchó la chica cuando los gemelos se quedaron junto a ella

El oniyura había dejado de gritar y comenzaba convulsionarse en el suelo como si hubiese sido veneno lo que le inyectó

-no puede ser…-dijo la chica cuando vio que los colmillos desaparecieron de la boca del sujeto y los ojos naranjas regresaban a ser de un café obscuro

-pequeño Sasuke, que te parece si jugamos a algo más interesante-dijo Hidan cuando de pronto había cambiado su apariencia como si todo su cuerpo estuviese tatuado de líneas blancas y negras

-¡SASUKE TEN CUIDADO!- le gritó Itachi al tiempo que vio a Hidan transformarse

-¿pero que…?-dijo el moreno sin entender

-habías escuchado de vampiros inmortales en historias ¿verdad?-se burló Hidan lamiendo la sangre que escurría de su arma

-y debes sentirte muy afortunado, ya que te mostraré una conexión muy especial-se carcajeó

-¡callate!- gritó Sasuke saltando para golpear a Hidan en el estomago con una especie de espada eléctrica al filo de su mano derecha, ésta le había hecho un corte en el pecho, un ataque rápido y certero… pero Hidan no había reaccionado a su herida

-¡Arghhh!-Todos escucharon ese grito desgarrador cuando vieron a Sasuke arrodillado de dolor en el suelo y con gotas de sangre escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Sakura con desesperación

-Soy inmoltal pequeño Sasuke, y con "esta conexión" sentirás el dolor que me provoques-soltó una carcajada Hidan

-_conexión_-pensó el moreno poniéndose de pie con dificultad, para después saltar a atacarlo con golpes en los que Hidan no le respondía dejándose golpear

-quizás deba cortarnos la cabeza, ya que comienzas a aburrirme- Hidan levantó la guadaña dejándola junto a su cuello

-debo romper esa conexión-dijo en voz baja, mientras jadeaba de cansancio y una vez más su vista se nublaba, el dolor lo envolvía en una sensación irreal quizás su cerebro se había cansado de indicarle que zonas tenia afectadas ya que por ahora el estupor y la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba en llamas no desaparecía

-úsala a tu favor-gritó Shisui que golpeaba a dos oniyuras lanzándolos colina abajo desde el barranco

-Susano…-susurró Sasuke cuando la criatura surgió como un esqueleto gigante en el que poco después se le formó una armadura

-¿quieres terminar esta pelea?-dijo Hidan mirando el Susano cuando de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a quemarle

-¿pero…qué pasa?-dijo Hidan sin entender cuando la criatura formó un arco con una flecha apuntando directamente a el

-si me disparas, tu serás el único que morirá-le gritó el vampiro a Sasuke que mantenía la mirada firme mientras la criatura estiraba la flecha

-correré el riesgo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-¡SASUKE!-gritó la pelirosa corriendo hacia él cuando vio la flecha dispararse directo en el sujeto llamado Hidan

La fecha había sido disparada por la criatura llamada Susano, y tanto Hidan como Sasuke había caído por el impacto del disparo

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

Hola mis queridas lectoras, una disculpa porque me he tardado tanto en actualizar, me hacía mucha falta mi terapia de escribir jajja que sino mi cerebro colapsa con el stress XD

Oh cielos que cosas tan complicadas jaja, notaron que soy feliz narrando acción :P y mientras tanto más y más preguntas surgen

¿Quién dirige a esos oniyuras?, ¿Por qué los han atacado?, ¿qué pasará con Sasuke?, ¿será niño o niña el bebé que espera Hinata? Jajaja más preguntas surgirán y otras se resolverán la acción sigue y las cosas se ponen FEAS jajaj

Saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews que me recuerdan que tanto ustedes como yo somos fans de echar a volar nuestra imaginación con letras y palabras que hacen que nuestro corazón arda de emoción XD

Yukime88: XD rima sin esfuerzo

Yukime88: se me olvidaba jijiji tengo por ahí un dibujo en la mente que quiero plasmar, espero tenerlo pronto y subirlo a mi pagina para compartírselos

Saludos

Yukime88


	17. Capitulo 17: Un camino lleno de dolor

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 17: Un camino lleno de dolor**

-¡SASUKE!-gritó la pelirosa corriendo hacia él cuando vio la flecha dispararse directo al sujeto llamado Hidan

La fecha había sido disparada por la criatura llamada Susano, y tanto Hidan como Sasuke había caído por el impacto del disparo

-¡Noooo!-se escuchó el grito desgarrado de la pelirosa que temblaba al ver a Sasuke escupir sangre mientras permanecía tirado en el suelo

Sakura corrió esquivando a cuanta cosa se le atravesaba, no le importaba nada más que su querido vampiro, y tan pronto llegó a su cuerpo revisó sus signos vitales

-Nada…-dijo con voz temblorosa sin poder salir de esa sensación de desesperación incontenible

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchaban voces a los alrededores

-despierta…-dijo casi inaudible la pelirosa mientras sollozaba sobre el pecho del joven vampiro

-¡Sasuke despierta!-gritó con impotencia la chica sin levantar la cabeza mientras todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse en el tiempo

Se escuchaban voces a los alrededores, quizás los oniyuras seguían atacando, quizás era cuestión de tiempo que la matasen, ¿miedo?... que más daba, su subconsciente ya le había revelado quien era la "persona" más importante para ella y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…

-Ahgg…mi cuerpo esta destrozado…-escuchó la chica, cuando alzó la vista para ver al joven vampiro abrir los ojos manteniendo una expresión de dolor

-¡IDIOTA! Por poco y te mueres-gritó Shisui que había llegado dando zancadas hasta ellos

-gracias…-dijo el moreno sonriendo con dificultad

-¿qué sucedió?-Shizuka se acercaba corriendo para ver que su enemigo efectivamente había sido atravesado por las flecha con llamas negras las cuales consumían el cuerpo inerte del vampiro

-Shisui logró cortar la conexión con su mangekyou antes de que la flecha impactara-explicó Itachi ayudando a poner en pie a su hermano con la ayuda de Shisui

- un segundo tarde y… no volveré a salvarte el pellejo, ¿entendiste?-dijo con enojo Shisui dándole un leve codazo en las costillas

-si-respondió con dificultad el joven cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo

-eres un tonto…-dijo la pelirosa sin dejar de sollozar sobre el pecho del joven que se esforzaba de sobremanera para evitar perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo porque estaba casi seguro que si lo hacia no tendría la suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie de nuevo

-debemos volver-dijo Shizuka viendo al horizonte

-los oniyuras también atacaron al pueblo de Iwa-dijo Hinata con voz seria mirando a los alrededores para comprobar que una vez que Hidan murió los oniyuras habían huido a los adentros del bosque

-¿cual era el propósito real de este ataque?- era la pregunta que a todos tenían en sus mentes…

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-..<p>

Tal y como habían dicho las vampiresas, Iwa había sido devastada por oniyuras que arrasaron violentamente contra el pueblo; dejando cuerpos sin vida tanto de humanos como de vampiros que se atravesaron en su camino, el grupo estaba horrorizado ante la escena mientras caminaban rumbo a la mansión del abuelo de los Uchihas

-los oniyuras desaparecieron…-dijo Hinata mirando alrededor

-tengo un mal presentimiento…-susurró Naruto al ver la puerta de la mansión hecha pedazos

Todos caminaron en silencio, viendo con detalle los residuos de explosiones y paredes quemadas que se desquebrajaban a pedazos, ahora ya no había puerta de modo que entraron mirando con dolor el cuerpo de muchos parientes sin vida

La hermosa mansión ya no era reconocible, estaba destrozada y el lujo y brillo que reflejaba ahora estaba opaco bajo tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por los ventanales rotos

-no esta pasando…-dijo con horror Akemi mientras lagrimas escurrían por su rostro

-Itachi, Sasuke… gracias al cielo que están bien…-una hermosa mujer había corrido hasta los hermanos para abrazarlos

-estaba preocupada por ustedes-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la hermosa mujer

-madre, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Itachi mirando a los vampiros que seguían con vida a pesar de sus múltiples heridas

-los oniyuras nos atacaron…no solo a nosotros sino a todos los habitantes de Iwa… eran demasiados-dijo la mujer con voz entrecortada

-mi papá… ¿Dónde está mi papá?-dijo con desesperación Ryuto mirando de un lado a otro

-yo… no lo se-dijo llorando Mikoto cuando sus hijos se percataron de que también su padre no se encontraba en esa habitación

-Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa al ver los puños tensos del moreno

Hinata por su parte había ocultado su rostro bajo sus manos evitado que las lagrimas corriesen libres por su rostro

-Hey, tranquila…-alcanzó a decir con dulzura el rubio tratando de consolarla inútilmente ya que se daba cuenta que no solo los Uchihas habían sido atacados

-la batalla por fin cumplió con su objetivo…-sonó una voz ronca tras el grupo de los jóvenes

-papá-gritaron los gemelos corriendo a los brazos del demacrado Obito el cual tenía un ojo cerrado cubierto de sangre

-Itachi…Sasuke, acompáñenme-dijo Obito con voz seria guiándolos a las afueras de la mansión y dejando a los gemelos al cuidado de Sakura que miraba asustada el rostro de los sobrevivientes vampiros que ahora entraban a la casona

Fuera de la mansión, había un grupo grande de vampiros procedentes de varios clanes con las ropas destrozadas y ensangrentadas, se veían débiles tras una dura pelea, y en el suelo yacía el cuerpo del padre de los hermanos

-¡Noooo! –se escuchó un grito desesperado y desgarrador de una mujer dentro de la mansión

-¡déjenme verlo!-se escuchó de nuevo la voz

-quiere hablar con ustedes…-dijo Obito mirando hacia los jóvenes que no reflejaban expresión alguna

Ambos caminaron hasta su padre que se encontraba recargado en los escombros de lo que parecía ser una gran barda que protegía la mansión, este se veía débil y parte de su costado izquierdo estaba destrozado por lo que parecía una explosión

-padre… dijo Itachi en un susurro agachándose

-Itachi… esta guerra era inevitable, y… por mi debilidad ahora ya no podre proteger al Clan-dijo el hombre con voz ronca y una clara dificultad al pronunciar cada palabra

-la responsabilidad de proteger el Clan es de todos-dijo Itachi molesto tomando la mano de su padre que parecía perder la conciencia

-Itachi… siempre fuiste un genio para los combates y una pieza clave en la empresa… no dejes que… "él" cumpla con su objetivo….-dijo el hombre con esfuerzo mientras todos a su alrededor murmuraban asustados

-Sasuke…-dijo el hombre haciendo que el moreno reaccionase y lo mirase directo a los ojos, el moreno no se había agachado y miraba a su padre con los brazos cruzados de forma seria

-Sasuke, siempre tan testarudo, malhumorado y con una determinación inquebrantable… estoy orgulloso de ti…-esto ultimo hizo que el moreno abriese los ojos y bajase los brazos totalmente desarmado ante las palabras de su padre

-tu padre es viejo y débil, pero eso ya lo sabías; hijo, usa esos ojos para proteger lo que más valoras y… deja en alto el nombre de los Uchihas, ahora ambos son responsables del Clan y… se los pido, cuiden mucho a su madre -dijo el hombre tosiendo sangre

-¿Por qué te despides?¿aun podemos curarlo cierto?-dijo Itachi desesperado mirando a quienes lo rodeaban, pero solo obtuvo miradas y gestos que negaban con la cabeza

-¡Fugaku!- la madre de los jóvenes vampiros se había logrado zafar de quien la mantenía dentro y había corrido hasta su marido

-Mikoto por favor… -dijo Obito preocupado al verla llorar de esa forma

-No… quiero que me recuerdes así-dijo en un susurro Fugaku al ver a su esposa llorando de forma desconsolada

Sasuke solo giró sobre sus pasos con la mirada perdida tratando de evitar a toda costa la voz desesperada de su madre y los consuelos que salían de la boca de su hermano

-veo que se divierten….-se escuchó una voz fuerte que se acercaba lentamente hasta el grupo

Los que se encontraban dentro de la mansión también habían sentido esa parecencia y habían salido para encararlo también

-esto…es una locura-susurró Shisui mirando incrédulo

Un silencio sepulcral los había invadido, cuando un hombre de capa negra y grandes arrugas en el rostro se ocultaba bajo una capucha mientras caminaba hasta ellos

-¿Quién eres?-gritó Shizuka mirando fijamente al vampiro

-mm… la ultima sobreviviente de ese clan tan molesto-dijo el hombre cuando cinco sujetos de capas con nubes rojas lo rodearon

-¿ulti..ma?-dijo con horror la chica

-_son ellos_- pensó la pelirosa al ver a los sujetos con capas de nubes, el sujeto con perforaciones en el rostro, la chica de cabello azulado, el rubio extraño, otro sujeto mas de apariencia salvaje casi como un escualo y finalmente un miembro que Sakura no reconocía, este era grande casi como si tuviese una joroba con un rostro tosco y de poco amigable

-sus poderes nos causaban problemas…-dijo el anciano revelando un rostro cansado y duro

-¿Qué?-grito Itachi sin entender

-erradicar a los impuros es mi objetivo…-dijo el anciano

-¿de que habla el abuelo?-preguntó Souta a su padre que rápidamente empujó a ambos niños tras el ya que tan pronto habían sentido la presencia se habían lanzado a su padre con miedo a no volverlo a ver

-el… no es el abuelo-dijo en voz baja Obito sin bajar la guardia

-estoy orgulloso de ustedes Uchihas, son fuertes pero han dejado que la sucia especie humana los contamine…-dijo con odio en la voz mirando a Sakura que temblaba guardando silencio

-la guerra ha comenzado… pronto, someteré a los humanos y limpiare la raza que por derecho debería gobernar este mundo- gritó una vez más el anciano mientras todos mantenían silencio incrédulos

-¿Quién eres?-gritó Shisui con odio en la voz

-tu querido abuelo...-se burló al anciano mientras contestaba aquella pregunta

-Cobarde…- gruñó Sasuke que tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre y miraba fijamente a aquel impostor

-¿Quién soy? No es importante… la razón por la que hablo con ustedes es simple, únanse a mi quienes quieren ser parte de mi plan, de lo contrario serán reconocidos como enemigos y su destino será el mismo que los Uzumaki…-dijo el anciano

-desgraciado…-gritó Shisui saltando contra el vampiro cuando dos sujetos de capas con nubes lo detuvieron en seco…

-Konan y Pain… traidores-susurró Shisui retrocediendo

-Tratar de hacerme daño, está más haya de su capacidad… conozco sus miedos, sus debilidades…-dijo el anciano soltando una carcajada

-entonces… ya me tienes como enemigo-la voz de Itachi estaba envuelta en ira y sus dientes crujían mostrando los largos y finos colmillos

-¿por qué te ocultas bajo las sombras?,Madara… - Sasuke caminaba al frente con los puños tensos llenos de pequeñas descargas eléctricas

La carcajada estruendosa del "abuelo" envolvió el silencio

-Sasuke Uchiha, discutamos mi verdadera identidad en otro momento…por ahora, los dejaré disfrutar del escenario- el hombre había girado sobre sus talones extendiendo sus brazos a manera de mostrar lo devastado del pueblo y los cuerpos sin vida del suelo

-no te dejaremos ir…-Shisui había tronado sus nudillos cuando ambos hermanos se pusieron en guardia

-es una verdadera pena, que jóvenes tan valiosos se dejen llevar por pensamientos estúpidos como convivir con humanos… los humanos son basura comparados contra nosotros, los poderosos vampiros que gobernamos hasta que un día le dimos poder a nuestros enemigos y nos ocultamos en las sombras… como ratas-esto ultimo lo dijo arrastrando las palabras

-Sasuke, tengo especial interés en ti ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Quizás a cambio perdone la vida de alguno de los que están presentes…-dijo el vampiro girándose de nuevo para ver a los vampiros que le dedicaban encantadoras miradas de odio

Sasuke solo mostró los colmillos y sus ojos cambiaron de golpe dibujándose en su iris una estrella de seis picos

-es verdad… quizás deba persuadirte, quitarte lo que te mantiene atado a este "lado" sobre los ojos de anciano unos símbolos en negro se dibujaron en su rojo iris-

-_Mangekyou…-_pensó la chica asustada

Las imágenes se tronaron lentas… mientras el anciano al frente asentía para que los sujetos junto a él atacasen con sed de sangre en sus rostros

Shisui por su parte había esquivado arañas de una extraña masa que explotaban mientras esquivaba los ataques de un sujeto con perforaciones en el rostro

-¡corran!-gritó Naruto a todos cuando fue golpeado por un akatsuki de rostro azulado, su espada era sumamente filosa y ahora el brazo izquierdo del rubio sangraba

-Mi arte, fue quien creó esta obra maestra…-el Akatsuki de cabello rubio era quien lanzaba las criaturas blancas de masa y en segundos todos estaban rodeados de las figuras haciendo explosión de forma violenta en todas direcciones

-¡Sasuke!-gritó la chica desesperada levantándose del suelo después de caer por la explosión cuando notó que un sujeto grande y de rostro horrible iba directo al joven, el cual esquivó rápidamente cuchillas que salían de su mano

-no están a nivel de Akatsuki- dijo el hombre grande con voz grave que sacó de su traje una cola metálica como escorpión clavándola directa en el pecho del joven..-

-Ahhgg-fue el sonido que salió de la boca del joven que en segundos había quedado inmóvil

-¡SASUKE!-gritó la chica sin dejar de temblar, horrorizada por la escena

-¡Sakura, reacciona!, ¡Sakura!-

Los oídos de la chica estaban aturdidos, no sabía quien le hablaba… ni siquiera de donde provenía el sonido…

-Sakura mírame a los ojos…-

Una voz suave y nerviosa sonó una vez más en la cabeza de la chica, era aterciopelada con un timbre de voz varonil que derretiría a cualquier mujer con solo un susurro

-Sakura mírame a los ojos, no es real-

La chica parpadeo notando que estaba tirada en el suelo, muchas piernas estaban a su alrededor quitándole en parte el oxigeno que necesitaba ya que respiraba con dificultad sintiendo que su corazón explotaría en cuestión de segundos por la velocidad de los latidos

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras tocaba con miedo su rostro empapado en lágrimas

-Sakura…-Unas manos heladas le sostenían por los hombros haciéndola reaccionar y para que levantase su mirada

-Mírame a los ojos, tranquila-dijo el hombre frente a ella cuyos hermosos ojos azabache la miraban con preocupación

-Sasuke-susurró la chica abrazando al joven y enterrando su rostro en su cuello, no podía dejar de llorar y su cuerpo se negaba a dejar de temblar como una hoja en el viento

-su mente esta aun aturdida…-otra voz sonó a lo alto

-debemos regresar, aun necesitamos curar a los heridos-

-llévala dentro, debe descansar o entrará en crisis-

-Itachi…-fue lo que susurró el joven tomando en brazos a la chica que ahora se encontraba desmayada por la conmoción

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Voces… muchas voces a los alrededores daban instrucciones, su cuerpo dolía y estaba envuelta en lo que parecía una manta

-¿dónde estoy?-dijo con voz débil la chica, al parpadear y ver un ventanal en donde el viento estrellaba pequeños copos de nieve sobre el helado vidrio

- No te muevas mucho, tu cuerpo está agotado-dijo una voz tras ella

-Sasuke…-dijo la chica sorprendida al ver al moreno entrar en la habitación con la puerta abierta de par en par

-estoy bien…-susurró tratando de ponerse de pie pero se detuvo en seco al notar que estaba desnuda, y múltiples vendajes la rodeaban por todo su cuerpo dejando que solo los vendajes y la manta la protegiesen del frio

-tu cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre…-dijo el joven sentándose junto a ella en la cama

-en 8hrs saldrá el avión a Konoha-el moreno tenia la mirada perdida en el ventanal

-avion, Iwa, Madara…- miles de palabras vinieron a la mente de la chica en un instante

-ya recuerdo…-dijo en voz baja la chica con un escalofrió helado que recorrió su espalda al recordar las imágenes que vio y confundió como si fuesen reales

-¿fue… un mangekyou?-dijo repentinamente la chica obligando al moreno a mirarla a los ojos

-si, lo llaman Tsukiyomi…-Sasuke tenia el rostro cansado y pequeñas ojeras adornaban su blanca tez

-¿qué sucedió?-preguntó la chica sabiendo que lo que escucharía seria difícil de digerir para ella

-descansa…-fue la respuesta que recibió

-dime…-insistió la chica tomándolo de una mano

Pero el moreno simplemente se puso de pie, evitando a toda costa cruzar su mirada con la chica

-_es que acaso estaba loca ¿para que quería más recuerdos dolorosos?_ -se gritaba en su cabeza el joven al recordar esa maldita sensación de miedo e impotencia al ver a la pelirosa desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo gritando y llorando mientras mantenía sus manos apretando fuertemente su cabeza

-_soy una insensible…-_se dijo en sus adentros la chica sorprendida de recordar que de entre todas las imágenes que recordaba, la del padre de Sasuke e Itachi era real…

-Sasuke no te vayas…-quizás eran egoístas sus palabras, pero que podía hacer para calmar un dolor como ver a tu propio padre morir frente a tus ojos

-tengo obligaciones, volveré en unas horas…-dijo el joven tomando la perilla de la puerta

-Sasuke…-susurró la chica que veía con tristeza la mirada de dolor que mantenía el moreno, su piel lucia pálida y a pesar de ya no tener su rostro cubierto de sangre podía notar a leguas que hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, vendajes eran los que rodeaban su brazo y quizás había más escondidos debajo de sus ropas, "algo estaba mal" gritaba el cerebro de la chica al recordar que era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro vendado…porque ellos se regeneraban…

-Sasuke tu cuerpo esta en el límite y no te haz alimentado en días-Sakura se había puesto de pie arrastrando con ella las mantas que la envolvían

-no digas tonterías… ¿que no eres tu la que se desmayó?-dijo el joven girando la perilla para salir

-bebe mi sangre, yo me encuentro bien…solo estaba muy asustada-dijo dudando lo ultimo

-¿asustada?-repitió enojado el moreno que se giró para verla a la cara, sus ojos ahora eran agresivos y de un rojo intenso

-no tientes mi paciencia, solo obedece y no causes problemas-dijo entre dientes el moreno girándose para salir

-¿obedecer? -se burló la chica arrancando uno de los cristales que adornaban la pantalla de una lámpara junto a ella

-desmayo: breve pérdida del conocimiento debido a una disminución del flujo sanguíneo al cerebro. Consecuencias: vértigo y desorientación  
>vampiro orgulloso sin alimentarse, Consecuencias: debilidad, mareo, dolor muscular, y la ligera posibilidad de perder la vida…- dijo la chica citando como un diccionario parlante<p>

-¿por quien me tomas? Soy medico, se quien necesita más atenciones…-gritó la chica decidida a rasgar su muñeca con la punta del cristal

-¡no hagas eso!-Sasuke se giró rápidamente deteniendo por milímetros la punta del cristal contra la piel nievea de la chica

-no… tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, sé que no puedo sentir el dolor que ahora tienes en tu corazón pero al menos déjame ayudarte…-dijo la pelirosa con voz suplicante

-regresa a la cama, vas a resfriarte-dijo Sasuke apartando a la chica de su camino

-Sasuke… ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo la pelirosa sin poder creer las reacciones del vampiro

-vístete, ya la mayoría de las cosas están en las maletas-dijo sin mas saliendo de la habitación

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

El trascurso de las horas pasaron lentamente y todos mantenían miradas serias mientras subían a los lujosos autos negros rumbo al aeropuerto

Sasuke por su parte no había cruzado palabra alguna con la pelirosa que lo miraba a ratos inquieta

-¿Sasuke estas enojado por lo de tu auto?- preguntó de forma tímida la chica, y es que sabia que se había hecho pedazos con la persecución de los oniyuras y ahora usaban un auto elegante color plata que tenia más la pinta de un auto de "viejo ricachón" por el diseño clásico

-no…-contestó de forma seca

era doloroso, estar junto al moreno y que éste no le contestase de forma normal sus preguntas… y había tantas cosas que quería decirle… Sakura en verdad lamentaba lo que le había sucedido a sus parientes… a su padre, quería decirle que ella estaba ahí para el, pero el moreno había puesto una barrera invisible que la separaba dejándola distante

-¿Sasuke, que sucedió con Madara?- la chica lanzó una pregunta difícil de evadir que le intrigaba de sobremanera

-dejó de controlar el cuerpo del abuelo-contestó igual de seco como hacia unos minutos

-¿controlar?¿cómo?-dijo la chica sin entender

-ese mangekyou que viste no eran del abuelo, sino de otro Uchiha controlando ese cuerpo, Shizuka lo dijo, de alguna forma ese sujeto se las arregló para usar como títeres los cadáveres de sus víctimas

-¿qué?-salió de la boca asustada de la chica

-el cuerpo del abuelo era manipulado, tan pronto deshizo la conexión con el cuerpo, éste dejo de vivir- dijo sin sentimiento alguno en la voz mientras que la pelirosa guardaba silencio asustada de haber sacado a la luz otra tragedia mas, la muerte de su abuelo…

Pronto habían llegado al aeropuerto y varios aviones privados cargaban gasolina en diferentes zonas

-Joven Sasuke, el avión esta listo-dijo un hombre abriendo la puerta del moreno mientras otro abría su puerta ayudando a la chica a bajarse

De igual forma la chica siguió al vampiro por las escaleras de abordaje con la mirada baja y tan pronto pasaron a la sección privada, rostros familiares incomodaron a la chica

-Shizuka e Itachi, la madre de los hermanos, Obito y sus hijos y tres personas más, solo quedaban dos lugares, los suyos

-les pido, todos tomen asiento y abrochen sus cinturones, en 25 minutos iniciaremos carrera… gracias- se escuchó la voz de una aeromoza

El viaje continuo en completo silencio, todos con miradas triste y otras más con un dolor claro como lo demostraba la madre de los hermanos que en todo el viaje había permanecido inmóvil viendo la nada por su ventanilla sin siquiera intentar parpadear

Fueron las horas más largas de la vida de la pelirosa, o al menos eso creía ella…

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.<p>

Hello chicas y chicos

No tengo cara de la vergüenza por no actualizar antes, jajaja sucede que este capítulo tuve muchos problemas para escribirlo pero estoy satisfecha de como quedó…

Fue un capitulo triste y emotivo… pero estos eventos cambiaran radicalmente la historia, que dijeron "haaa como le gusta matar a Sasukito" jaja

Muchas preguntas las resolveré el sig cap… y espero de verdad les haya gustado como va la historia hasta ahora, sé que no he recibido muchos reviews y quizás me lo merezca por no actualizar cada semana jajaja  
>Yukime88: TT_TT<p>

Pero de los que he leído, me alegran muchísimo el día al saber que la historia esta bien ligada y les está gustando tanto como a mi me encanta escribir

Esta semana he estado en huelga de Facebook jaja en mi país Mexico se eligió presidente, y ya me arte de leer tanta tontería y post …para todos los países : si quieres cambiar algo en tu país, hay que iniciar por nosotros y no por los gobernantes… seamos gente de éxito en nuestras vidas, esforzándonos al máximo en lo que sea que hagamos, jamás alimentemos a la corrupción, nutran sus mentes con información … y fórmense como seres humanos rectos y honestos; Amen su país. si todos lo hiciéramos no habría tanta problemática en nuestro país se los aseguro

porque las marchas y las quejas no cambiaran nuestro futuro y solo nos estancaran en una inmadurez de no aceptar la realidad.  
>Yo he decidido que cambiaré a México por medio de mi... porque esta decisión si puede cambiar a México<p>

-suspiro-

Tenshi90: ^o^ Yukime para presidenta

Yukime88: Si yo gano habrá Bishis para todas XD , declararé el día del Cosplay y habrá película de las historias de Yukime88

Tenshi90: o/./o OMG

Bien ya me desahogué jajaj

Besos y abrazos nos seguimos viendo que la cosa se pone "peluda" jajaja

( )( )  
>(^^) Yukime88<br>(")(")


	18. Capitulo 18: Konoha por fin…

Los personajes no son míos son del mangaka Kishimoto yo solo los utilizare prestados para torcer un poco mi fanfiction XD

escritura

-personajes hablando-

-_pensamientos_- o –_libros, revistas, bla bla_-

Cambio de escena "Línea"

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de Medianoche<strong>

**Capitulo 18: Konoha por fin…**

la temperatura del avión había disminuido más de lo normal, y hacia unos minutos el capitán había anunciado cumulus que esquivarían aumentando la altura del vuelo, Sakura por su parte comenzaba a temblar a pesar de tener el grueso abrigo ya que el aire acondicionado ayudaba a congelar más la situación

ya habían pasado más de una hora y todo en el avión parecía muerto por el silencio, y es que la pelirosa solo lograba escuchar el castañeo de sus dientes y los motores del avión

-_Sasuke_- repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza al ver el rostro frio y duro que mantenía el moreno, desde que el vuelo había iniciado no había apartado la vista del vacío del cielo por la ventanilla al igual que su madre, y para Sakura claramente no disfrutaba de las "bellas" nubes negras llena de tormentas eléctricas que rodeaban en eso momentos

-Sasuke-susurró la chica tomando sus manos

El moreno por su parte solo giro el rostro y fijó su mirada en esos hermosos ojos jade

_-¡di algo! ¡Distráelo!-_ se gritaba como loca en la cabeza al ver que su expresión reflejaba ira y dolor…

-_¡di algo!_- se volvió a gritar en la cabeza ahora ya nerviosa por la mirada del joven vampiro

-Sasuke… Naruto ¿tiene algo que ver con el clan Uzumaki?-dijo la chica tratando de con esperanza de que le contestase esa pregunta, ya que cuando el tal Madara lo mencionó tanto Shisui como el rubio habían reaccionado violentamente

-La madre de Naruto pertenece al clan Uzumaki-dijo con voz seria el moreno

-¿y Shisui? -se aventuró a preguntar en voz baja para que los demás no la escuchasen, aunque eran vampiros claro que lo harían

-es complicado de explicar-contestó el moreno girando la vista a la ventana

-lo… siento-susurró la pelirosa guardando silencio inmediatamente

-_8hrs y 45 minutos, de insoportable silencio…_- se gritaba la chica en la cabeza con hastío contando segundo por segundo como si el tiempo mismo disfrutara de su sufrimiento

Quizás abría sido mejor intentar dormir y olvidar lo sucedido, pero… el aura de Sasuke era sofocante, era como estar junto a un tempano de hielo, inmóvil sin articular una sola palabra en todo el viaje después de contestarle aquellas preguntas, y es que su misma aura despedía un frio que calaba hasta los huesos y no era solo el clima

-Atención pasajeros, en 20 minutos estaremos arribando al aeropuerto de Konoha-se escuchó la voz del capitán interrumpiendo el sombrío silencio que se había mantenido en todo el vuelo

Y así fue, 20 minutos y el avión ya había aterrizado abriendo sus compuertas para que la gente pudiese salir

-Sasuke necesito que estés presente a las 8pm-le dijo Itachi de forma seria mirándolo a los ojos

El menor solo asintió caminando en silencio y subiendo a una limosina negra junto con la pelirosa

El clima de Konoha era tan diferente a Iwa, ya que ahí estaban en pleno verano con un calor y un sol insoportable que hastiaba de solo sentir la resolana por la ventana

-¿a donde vamos?-dijo por fin la medico al ver que pasaban de largo los departamentos en donde vivía

-al hospital- dijo el joven vampiro aun con su monótona voz

-¿para que? Sasuke, ¡no estoy lesionada! mis heridas no son graves-dijo sin entender la chica, pero ésta no recibió respuesta alguna

Finalmente habían llegado al hospital y de igual forma bajaron en silencio caminado por los pasillos

-¡Sasuke, ya basta! estoy cansada de seguirte sin saber que sucede…dímelo-dijo tirando de su brazo para que éste la mirará a los ojos

-Sasuke Uchiha, recibí tu correo electrónico, pasa… - la Directora Tsunade había salido de uno de los elevadores y les hacia un ademan de que la acompañaran

-Directora...-susurró la pelirosa al verla

Tsunade se veía seria y de malas pulgas, pero mantenía esa sonrisa cordial que siempre le daba a quienes no les podía gritar y correr a patadas de su hospital

-pasen-dijo con voz dura la rubia señalando la sala que se encontraba frente a su escritorio

-y bien joven Sasuke, de que quería hablar-Tsunade se había cruzado de brazos mirando de forma dura a la pelirosa que movía nerviosa las manos

-_¿para que quería hablar Sasuke con la directora tan pronto se bajaron del avión?¿por qué debía ser tan importante como para no demorarlo?_-se preguntaba la chica

-directora, me da gusto que haya tenido tiempo de recibirme con tan complicado horario de trabajo-dijo Sasuke de forma diplomática

-eso no es un problema, lo sabes Uchiha-dijo aun seria la rubia

-bien, entonces iré al grano, vengo a pedirle disculpas por tomar prestada a alguien de su personal-dijo de forma seria pero educada

-_¿queeee? No me lo creo, ¡Sasuke pidiendo disculpas! que planeaba_-pensaba la chica tratando de no parecer sorprendida

-oh no tiene por qué disculparse, MI personal sabe perfectamente las reglas de mi hospital-dijo Tsunade con un leve enojo en su voz

-de hecho si, yo fui quien forzó a la doctora Haruno a que me acompañara a un viaje de negocios de emergencia, y la razón es muy sencilla, sé que usted ha estado preocupada sobre el laboratorio de investigaciones que manejamos, el cual no revela nada de nuestras investigaciones… la realidad es que no hay tanto misterio como parece, como usted sabrá o se habrá imaginado, tanto mi hermano mayor como yo padecemos una enfermedad en la piel que nos hace débiles a la radiación del sol, el laboratorio no tiene otro objetivo que investigar una cura y ya que la doctora Haruno es quien más avanzado tenia mi tratamiento le pedí que me acompañara-dijo finalmente el moreno de forma seria

La directora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par después de escuchar tanto misterio resuelto y Sakura por su parte no daba crédito a tanta mentira

Tsunade carraspeo tratando de medir las palabras que estaba a punto de decir

-me parece bien, pero me temo que no es lo único que ha venido a decir o si Uchiha-dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a la pelirosa

-no quiero que haya consecuencias, y sobre el laboratorio de investigaciones… lo trasladaremos a otras instalaciones-dijo finalmente el joven

-¿qué?-se le escapó de la boca a la chica que miraba sin entender al vampiro

-lo comprendo… pero ¿Por qué tan precipitada decisión?-preguntó Tsunade intrigada

-mi personal siempre se quejó del poco espacio que tenían y ahora que estaré a cargo de Uchiha's Corp tendré que dejar a alguien más a cargo-

-¡Directora Tsunade! Ya vio el periódico, está en todos los noti….-una chica había irrumpido estruendosamente la oficina y con ella llevaba un periódico que desde lejos podía leerse el encabezado "Dinastía Uchiha sufre decesos inesperados"

-veo que las noticias corren rápido…-dijo Sasuke viendo como la chica nerviosa dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa y desaparecía antes de que la directora le gritase

-no le quitaré más su tiempo, agradezco que me haya confiado a tan excelente médico-Sasuke hizo un ademan hacia la pelirosa y salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de si

-espera…-dijo Sakura con intenciones de salir corriendo

-a ¿donde vas Sakura?…-dijo Tsunade con intenciones de seguir la plática

La pelirosa no entendía lo que sucedía,¿ por qué hablar con Tsunade? ¿Por qué pedirle disculpas para regresarle su viejo empleo?¿ Para que lo quería? La tierra estaba en guerra contra oniyuras y él se preocupaba por no causarle problemas en su puesto en el hospital ¿Por qué?

-siéntate –ordenó la directora que había tomado asiento en su escritorio mientras tecleaba en su laptop

-me pregunto… cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de los Uchihas…-dijo Tsunade más para si misma que para al pelirosa

-no… entiendo-tartamudeo la chica

-¿este es el viaje urgente?-dijo Tsunade con voz dura girando la portátil para que la chica leyese el encabezado de la noticia en internet

"Iwa es atacado por intereses económicos"

"Iwa es destruido por ataque terrorista contra el imperio Uchiha"

"C.E.O. muere en ataque terrorista"

Y así miles de títulos adornaban las búsquedas de Internet

-te das cuenta que si estas aquí parada es porque corriste con suerte de no ser asesinada junto con esos bastardos millonarios-las palabras de Tsunade eran dolorosas y los ojos de la chica se habían cristalizado

-era solo un viaje de negocios- pronunció tratando de sonar tranquila

-siempre lo he dicho, enredarse con esta clase de gente es peligroso-Volvió a alzar la voz la directora

Era irónico, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de quienes eran los Uchihas y los describía a la perfección y Sakura creía que eso era lo que más le revolvía las entrañas

-¿Cómo escapaste? Si aquí dice que fue atacada con misiles- Tsunade no daba crédito a las imágenes de la devastada ciudad

-yo… el joven Sasuke-dijo tratando de acomodar sus ideas

-es suficiente, debió ser traumático para ti estar en una zona de guerra como esa… pero espero que hayas entendido las intenciones de Sasuke Uchiha…-Tsunade se había puesto de pie cerrando su portátil

-en…entender-repitió la chica

-él mismo está alejando el peligro de nosotros, y por lo que discutimos, esta alejándolo de ti…-dijo Tsunade mirando con esos suaves ojos miel a la chica

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio tratando de entender las palabras de la directora

-me alegra que no hayas sufrido daño alguno Sakura, y creo que es prudente tomes una semana de descanso por la conmoción y regreses inmediatamente a trabajar al hospital-dijo de forma rotunda la rubia cuyos expertos ojos podían notar el cansancio del cuerpo de la pelirosa y las marcas de vendajes que habían sido arrancados recientemente

-_Sasuke…¿Sasuke quería alejarla del peligro? ¿Cómo? Dejándola ahí… sola_-pensó la chica

Sakura simplemente asintió y salió muda de las instalaciones del hospital rogando toparse con la limosina negra en la entrada principal pero… ahí no había nada

-Supiste la noticia-la pelirosa escuchó la voz de una de las recepcionistas

-si, pobres jóvenes Uchihas… quizás por eso cerraron el centro de investigaciones –dijo otra chica en el mostrador

-_no es posible_- dijo en su cabeza la chica corriendo hasta el edificio nuevo, quizás Neji, Kakashi o alguien podría explicarle…pero cuando llego estrepitosamente al centro de investigaciones éste estaba vacío… el equipo medico y de investigaciones aun estaba pero el personal había vaciado por completo la documentación y toda la evidencia consigo

-_esto es absurdo_…-se dijo para si la chica

-Sakura, regresaste-alguien había saltado hacia la pelirosa abriendo los brazos

-Ino…-dijo la pelirosa aturdida

-estaba tan preocupada por ti, escuche por la directora que habías regresado y que en una semana te reincorporaría a nuestro equipo-dijo la rubia sin despegarse de la pelirosa

-estoy bien Ino-dijo Sakura sonriendo con falsedad

-dime ¿que sucedió? Después de que te fuiste a esa fiesta en casa de los Uchihas no supe nada más de ti-dijo Ino con sus azulados ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas

La fiesta… desde ese evento todo había sido un caos, esa fiesta fue el detonante para que ella se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero también Sasuke le había demostrado que su corazón no era de hielo… o al menos eso creía

-¿Sakura?-la voz de Ino estaba preocupada al ver a la chica de ojos esmeralda derramando lágrimas sin mover un musculo de la cara

-Ino, perdóname, necesito regresar a mi casa, te prometo que te explicare todo…-dijo la pelirosa limpiándose el rostro y corriendo sin mirar atrás

-_debo saber que está pasando…-_se regañó en la mente mientras salía del hospital

- mi celular…-dijo la chica deteniéndose en una calle estrecha sacando de forma torpe su teléfono

-que esté su teléfono..-rogó la chica recordando que hace unos días mientras permanecían en la cabaña Itachi lo había tomado de su bolsillo tecleando un numero y diciendo que se lo agradecería después

- "Sasukito" - decía la etiqueta del numero, que no demoró en marcar

-¿que sucede'-una voz áspera se escuchó en el auricular

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde estas?-dijo la pelirosa sin tanto rodeo

-se puede saber ¿por qué razón tienes mi numero de celular?-Sasuke sonaba enojado y cortante

-¿Dónde estas?-volvió a repetir la chica

-no tengo tiempo para tonterías Sakura-dijo de forma cortante

-¿qué esta pasando?, ¿por qué tomas decisiones sin siquiera mencionármelo-le gritó la chica al teléfono

Pero después de unos segundos el sonido de línea cortada se hizo presente

-Sasuke que rayos sucede…-dijo con voz lastimosa la chica al comprobar que el joven vampiro había apagado su móvil

La pelirosa caminó en silencio pensando en mil posibilidades de lo que sucedía, ya había llegado a su departamento y extrañamente sus maletas de viaje estaban en la sala

-esto es un desastre…-suspiró la chica al prender la televisión de su cuarto y comprobar que en todos los canales daban la noticia del extraño ataque a Iwa

-_estamos aquí en la rueda de prensa de Uchiha's Corp con los herederos –_

_-¿díganos, ustedes estaban presentes cuando el inminente ataque golpeo la ciudad?-dijo un reportero_

_-si, pero corrimos con suerte si así podemos decirlo-respondió con voz tranquila Itachi_

_-pero, se dice que todo fue planeado por miembros de la misma familia, ¿qué hay de cierto en eso?-preguntó otro hombre con una libreta en mano_

_-me temo que si así fuese, los interesados solo seriamos nosotros-respondió una vez más Itachi con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba_

_-después de la muerte de su padre, ¿Quién heredará la mayor parte de sus cuentas bancarias?-un hombre regordete con una grabadora se había puesto de pie_

_-¡a quien demonios le importa eso!-Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio junto a itachi se había puesto de pie golpeando con las manos la mesa, dejando en silencio a todos los reporteros_

_-Sasuke por favor…-le dijo su hermano mayor tratando de calmarlo pero su hermano simplemente salió del mentado lugar dejando a todos los reporteros atacando a Itachi con mas preguntas referentes a su padre y otras mas de su hermano_

Sakura apagó el televisor lanzando lejos el control para tirarse en su cama boca arriba

-tienes razón Sasuke… a quien le importa en cuantas partes se repartirán millones si la raza humana está apunto de ser aniquilada por un maniaco vampiro…- dijo torpemente mirando el blanco techo de su departamento

Sasuke se veía pálido, y muy cansado en la televisión

-¿por qué no quisiste alimentarte?, ¿por qué me odias tan repentinamente?-dijo en voz baja tratando de cerrar los ojos con fuerza para tratar de olvidar y poder conciliar el sueño, eso es… un sueño, eso esperaba que fuera y que cuando se levantase todo fuera normal

.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha<p>

-Sasuke debes calmarte, no es la idea parecer un descarriado mental… ellos no comprenden lo que sucede-le regaño Itachi que tecleaba para variar su laptop

-que estupidez- dijo son asco en la voz lanzando los periódicos de la mesa de centro al suelo

-Sasuke, debes hablar con ella… no puedes dejar las cosas así -Itachi había alzado la vista y miraba con aire de reproche

-no ahora-dijo de forma cortante

-hermano… me duele lo que esta sucediendo, no es como si tuviésemos que cambiar nuestras convicciones, yo por ejemplo...-Itachi comenzaba a explicar cuando su pequeño hermano simplemente desapareció de su vista dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

-¿te encuentras bien Itachi?-la madre de ambos jóvenes caminaba tranquila hasta llegar junto a su primogénito

-no, Sasuke esta sufriendo más que todos nosotros y él se lo esta provocando solo…-dijo Itachi con dolor en su voz

-es su responsabilidad…-dijo la hermosa mujer que vestía de luto combinando así con su azabache cabello

-¡no es su responsabilidad, yo prefiero verlo feliz…! y tu deberías pensar lo mismo-dijo por fin el joven alzando la voz y cerrando la portátil de golpe para salir de la habitación dando zancadas

-eso deseo Itachi-dijo la mujer siguiendo con la vista a su hijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Sasuke habló con la directora, y la pelirosa solo había deambulado de la sala a su cuarto y de su cuarto a la cocina… parecía zombi arrastrando los pies de un lado a otro.<p>

Por fin había decidido no prender su computador ni el televisor con tal de no ver al par de hermanos que seguían en boca de todos y que para su desgracia no sabia nada "real" de ellos, pero ese día algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, el teléfono sonaba… no quería contestar, pero… quizás solo quizás fuese el…

-¿si?-contestó la chica

-Sakura chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?-sonó una alegre voz al otro lado

-Na..Naruto-gesticuló la pelirosa tratando de contener las lagrimas

-han pasado muchas cosas, pero llegaremos en unas horas a Konoha ¿esta bien si Hinata puede quedarse contigo en tu departamento? La verdad es que no quiero que se estrese más de lo que ya esta y solo será por algunas horas…-dijo con voz sincera el joven

-si, no hay problema- contestó la chica pensando en sus adentros que por fin tendría contacto con vampiros para que le explicasen que sucedía

Y una vez más después de colgar el teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿si?-contestó con desconfianza la pelirosa

-¿hija te encuentras bien?-esta voz si que la sorprendía

-¿mamá?-dijo la chica sin entender por qué la voz preocupada

-perdona, es que… con tanta noticia terrible, no me sorprendería que una ciudad como Konoha también estuviera involucrada…-dijo la voz preocupada

-¿Qué cosas terribles?-preguntó la pelirosa nerviosa

-¿no has visto las noticias querida?-

Sakura prendió inmediatamente el televisor , había despegado el auricular y miraba asustada las noticias de gente desaparecida y guerrillas sin explicación lógica

-no, mamá… todo esta tranquilo en Konoha-dijo la pelirosa retomando la llamada con la voz más calmada que podía

-Sakura, si las cosas empeoran no dudes en regresar con nosotros, yo estaría más tranquila…-dijo su madre con aprensión

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola-dijo por fin la chica despidiéndose y colgando el teléfono

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, dejándose caer de forma pesada sobre el sofá…

-guerrillas… si claro-pensó la chica con la vista perdida en su departamento

-¿Dónde estas Sasuke?-dijo en voz baja la chica cuando bajó la vista para encontrarse con la sala revuelta, los cojines en el suelo, una cobija en el sillón reposet, platos de cereal y comida en el lavabo… el departamento había sido atacado por un remolino

-tendré que limpiar-dijo con pesar la chica porque en verdad no tenia ganas de hacer nada, era extraño incluso para ella que siempre pulcra dejaba todo reluciente pero… un vacío la aprisionaba, la incertidumbre…todo le afectaba y estaba viviendo con eso, sola…

En unas pocas horas el departamento no era reluciente pero si al menos decente y muy a tiempo porque su timbre sonó

-Sakura chan-saludó alegre el rubio de ojos color cielo

-hola-contestó la chica tratando de sonar alegre

- lamento mucho las molestias que te estamos causando-dijo apenada la morena

-oh no se preocupen, pasen-dijo la pelirosa llevándolos hacia la sala

-Sakura chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-Naruto la había tomado por el brazo y la observaba en silencio

-que dices Naruto, si lo estoy-dijo sonriendo

-no tienes que fingir… sé que las cosas son complicadas-dijo el rubio soltando a la chica y tomando asiento junto a Hinata

-¿qué ha pasado estos días?-la pregunta le había salido de la boca sin pensarlo, estaba preocupada… quería respuestas y ninguno de los hermanos Uchihas contestaba ni su celular ni sus correos electrónicos

Naruto dio un largo suspiro

-el día que regresamos a nuestras ciudades, los jefes de clanes fueron llamados… había que reorganizar los clanes de los vampiros-dijo con voz preocupada

-todo ha sido un caos, no hemos dormido en días tratando de proteger tanto a vampiros como a humanos…-dijo el rubio que se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos

-ese sujeto ha atacado ciudad tras ciudad, solo para provocarnos…solo hasta que lleguemos al límite y no podamos ocultar nuestra raza-dijo con enojo el rubio cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Es verdad- pensó la pelirosa de todas las noticias no había escuchado palabra alguna sobre "vampiros" solo se hablaba de guerrillas, conflictos y muertes… pero nada sobre ellos

-pero… no te preocupes Sakura chan, nosotros los protegeremos-dijo regresándole una sonrisa sincera

-hay vampiros de su lado ¿cierto?-dijo Sakura con miedo

-si- el rubio había entendido de qué lado se refería

-todos estamos preocupados, muchos clanes se desintegraron y otros más se inclinaron a una sola parte… es doloroso ver incluso a hermanos pelear a muerte –Hinata había hablado por fin, su voz era delgada y triste

-¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes?-preguntó la pelirosa

-bien, mi padre está ocupado como para preocuparse por mi… -dijo de forma sueva la morena

Sakura aun tenia mil y una duda sobre las guerrillas, pero había una pregunta en especial que le provocaba un dolor en el estomago, quizás miedo… pero necesitaba saber…

-Naruto… dime ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke?-

La pregunta no le sorprendió al rubio, era de esperarse incluso él tenia problemas para sostener una conversación con él últimamente

-Sakura… quizás Sasuke jamás me lo perdone pero… sé que es lo correcto-dijo con dificultad el rubio

-necesitas hablar con el…-dijo por fin sin dar más explicación que esa

-Naruto dime que pasa-dijo con voz suplicante la pelirosa

-Sasuke… el… ha cambiado-dijo con dificultad el ojiazul

* * *

><p>-.-.-.<p>

HOLA¡ no estaba muerta andaba de parranda…. -_-U bueno fuera, una disculpa a todas por mi ausencia larga, han pasado muchas cosas… agradezco de corazón a todas por sus preocupaciones y PM… gracias  
>respondiendo a algunas dudas estoy bien ^.^, lo que sucedió fue que cambie de trabajo y como todas saben mas dinero mas responsabilidades y trabajo _ , tardé estas semanas en acoplarme a las cargas de trabajo y estuve muy agotada como para prender la compu, pero siempre traía la espinita que necesitaba mi terapia de escritura jajaja<br>creo que ya no será tan pesado por adaptarme a esta empresa monstruo, yo espero ya no fallar a mis actualizaciones de semana, pero si pasan estaré al pendiente de subir lo más pronto posible :P

Mi drama XD como hago sufrir a la pobre Sakura… jeje pero no sufran mis amigas es un fic SASUSAKU

La guerra ha comenzado… y estará en manos de nuestros vampiros queridos….pero ¿Qué le sucederá a Sasuke?

Saludos a todas y todos

gracias por su apoyo

Yukime88


End file.
